Battle of the Heart
by NansJns
Summary: After two months of peace following the fall of Kid Buu, a new magic menance arises Davin, a wouldbe suitor for ChiChi, who's tired of taking no for an answer. He kidnaps ChiChi, and Goku must find her before it's too late!
1. Default Chapter

I hereby swear under Kami's name that I don't own DBZ, it's characters, yadda, yadda, yadda. . . please don't sue, I have no money, and I'm not making any on this. And this chapter has some heavy mush in it, so if you don't like romance, you're in trouble. And there's some sexual foreplay near the end, so if you're too immature to handle adult situations, vacate the premises immediately!  
  
The words to "That's All I've Got To Say" belong to the band America and Jimmy Webb.  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank my e-friends who've helped me, especially Holly O. for her suggestions, and Serina Tsuki and Jenny C. for their thoughts and support! **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.1  
  
The room was dimly lit, the bulk of the light focused on just one spot, making the words on the pages of the book clear and readable except where the original ink had faded. The soft rustle of turning pages was the only sound in the room, save for the occasional breathy mutter of someone reading a passage half-aloud. On one page, the reader paused and tapped a forefinger thoughtfully against the old paper. The reader then scrawled a hasty note on a pad of paper he had placed beside the book, and continued reading, a strange smile playing on his lips. More pages turned as the soft muttering continued.  
  
Ox-King stepped outside his home and inhaled deeply of the crisp air, admiring the bright, sunlit sky. His house, built over the ruins of Frying Pan Mountain, wasn't as big as the castle he'd once had, but was certainly bigger than every other house in the village. His village at Frying Pan Valley (with the mountain gone, calling it "Frying Pan Mountain" just didn't seem appropriate anymore) was just starting its usual morning activities, and he watched it all with a benevolently cheerful smile on his great face. Ever since his son-in-law, Goku, returned from the grave, the Ox-King had been in good spirits. His beloved daughter, Chi-Chi, was so much happier now, as were his two grandsons, Gohan and Goten. All felt right with his world again.  
"Good morning, Ox-King!" a woman said as she went past him.  
"Morning," he replied cheerily to her. As he passed along the way, the villagers all greeted him brightly, and he greeted them in return.  
"Morning!"  
"Good Morning!"  
"Good day to you!"  
"And to you." He paused as one particularly well-dressed man walked past him with flowers in hand. "Davin! Where are you off to so early?" he called over to him. Davin turned his gray eyes to the Ox-King and smiled. He was the same age as Chi-Chi, with a lean face and frame, wide eyes the color of storm clouds, and near-shoulder length navy blue hair that boasted a small, natural wave.  
"I'm going to see Chi-Chi again. I need to get an early start if I want to get there at a reasonable hour, you know that," Davin answered lightly. Ox-King felt his spine stiffen at the younger man's words.  
"Davin, listen. . ." Ox-King started.  
"I know she's only said 'no' to me in the past, but I'm sure I can win your daughter over eventually. She can't possibly grieve for her husband forever, it's not healthy. I could take good care of her and her sons, if they'd just let me," Davin said, his eyes gazing dreamily far away into the clouds.  
"Davin, there's something important that you need to know. . ." Ox- King tried again. He needed to make the younger man understand that his advances would be even less appreciated now than they had been in the past. Davin had been visiting Chi-Chi's house often in the past four years, attempting to woo her as he had when they were kids. He repeatedly brought her gifts and promises, but she turned them all away.  
"It'll be all right, Ox-King. I can handle her temper," Davin observed with a small, dismissive wave. He pulled a capsule from his pocket, pressed its button, and tossed it to the ground. "Look, I need to get going. Good day, Ox-King!" he said quickly as an air car appeared from the capsule's smoke and he climbed inside.  
"Wait a second--!" Ox-King called after him, but he was already gone. "Huh. He was purposely trying not to listen to me," he muttered.  
"He's off to try and court Chi-Chi again, huh?" asked one of the village men as he, too, watched Davin's car disappear across the sky.  
"Yes. You'd have thought he'd have figured out that it wouldn't work by now," Ox-King observed. ((Maybe having Goku there to tell him to back off will work.)) he thought, as a small, amused smile flashed across his bearded face.  
"That boy's been lovesick over her since they both were twelve. He won't think about anyone else. Even when she was so set on that Goku boy, he refused to give up. Now that her husband is gone, he feels he has a real chance again," the villager said with a small shake of his head. "A real pity, losing her husband to Cell like that. . .especially since she was pregnant at the time."  
"Her refusal of his attentions have nothing to do with him, personally, either. . .he's a fine young man, smart, kind. . .but he's just. . .not want she wants," Ox-King said hesitantly. He didn't want to mention the fact that Chi-Chi once told him that there was something about Davin that gave her the creeps at times. Davin wasn't a full-out stalker. He had asked her out several times, courteously, and just as politely accepted her refusals; but she had said there was something about him every now and then that made her ill at ease. She could never quite pinpoint exactly what it was, though. Ox King had noticed there was a sense of unquiet about Davin at times, as well. Not so much a particular look or even a single act, but an indefinable something hovered in the air about him. Ox-King sighed inwardly. No point in being concerned about such matters now. Goku was back to stay, and Davin's hopes to win Chi-Chi were lost again. Not that his chances were ever all that great. Davin had not looked good when Chi-Chi returned from the World's Tournament with Goku at her side, saying they were ready to get married. At the wedding itself, Davin's face held a look that was all at once disheartened, angry, sick, and a little haunted. He had built up all of his dreams around Chi-Chi, and at that moment, those dreams died an emotionally painful death. Ox- King could remember tears of heartbreak brimming in Davin's eyes as Chi-Chi and Goku exchanged their "I do's." When Ox-King came back with the news of Goku's death fighting Cell, the village had taken the tragic news with heavy hearts - all save Davin. He put on a believable facade of sorrow, but Ox-King had looked in his gray eyes and uneasily witnessed the quiet rebirth of hope in the younger man's soul. "She can't mourn her husband forever; it's not healthy," Davin would say, time and again. ((It can't be any healthier to be so consumed by the love of one person that you can't move on after they found happiness with someone else.)) Ox-King thought sadly. ((I hope Goku can convince him to face reality.))  
  
It was mid afternoon by the time Davin spotted Chi-Chi's house in the distance. He drew in some slow breaths as his anxious heart began to flutter nervously. He was always a little nervous before he approached Chi- Chi. She was the most beautiful woman he knew. Her hair was thick, shining with raven tresses and she had dark sparkling eyes, peach-colored skin, and full lips; not to mention, she was smart, strong, and witty - no wonder he'd had his heart set on her since they were both twelve years old. But then came the time that the fire originally created to protect the Ox- King's castle went out of control, and Chi-Chi was sent out to get that magical fan from that crazy old Muten Roshi to put it out. Impulsively, the Ox-King offered her hand in marriage to the monkey-boy, Goku, if he'd find her and aid her in her quest. Davin gritted his teeth quietly at the memory and the nervous fluttering in his chest was replaced by steady thumping again as he mentally stewed over the Ox-King's actions. Handing Chi-Chi, his only daughter. . .to a stranger! Even if he hadn't, though, Davin knew Chi-Chi would've eventually pursued Goku. She had become fixated on him after he helped her in her mission. It began as a naive child's crush, but her infatuation blossomed into full love when she found him again at the World's Tournament when they were both adults. Davin sighed at the memory. All that shouldn't really make a difference _now_, since now she was a young widow with growing children, which included one small boy who needed a father. Davin just couldn't fathom why she didn't seem willing to give him a chance.  
  
Gohan smoothly landed in his yard with his book bag slung casually over his shoulder. The school week had played out to be its usual self, so he was glad to finally be home with his family again, especially with the weekend stretched out in front of them. As he prepared to enter the house, the knowledge that his father would be there filled Gohan with silent joy. Had it really only been three months since his father was dead, thought never to return? Gohan strolled up to the door, but paused for a brief moment to glance over his shoulder as his sharp ears picked up a familiar sound. Peering slightly, he could see the shape of an air car forming in the distance. An air car that he recognized. ((Ah, no, not him again!)) Gohan thought with a frown. ((Doesn't matter. With Dad being back now; he'll have to leave.)) he reasoned, as he went inside.  
"I'm home!" Gohan called out to the house as he went to stow his school bag in his room.  
"Hi, Gohan!" His little brother, Goten, called back.  
"Hey, Son. How was your day?" Goku asked brightly as he and Chi-Chi stepped hand-in-hand into the living room. Gohan smiled, not just in greeting, but in happiness, comforted by the knowledge that his mother and father had been spending most of their time together since his father's return. Nowadays, he seldom saw one parent without the other being within four feet.  
"The usual - educational-if-somewhat-boring lectures, time spent with Videl, and trying my best not to show off in P.E. Yours?" Gohan asked his father. Goku's own response was a shrug accompanied by a smile. "A little training, plus spending time with your mother and brother," he said.  
"Daddy says I'm doing real good learning how to control the Kame Kame Ha Wave!" Goten said proudly.  
"Kame Hame Ha," Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi all corrected him.  
"But that _is_ good news, Goten," Gohan continued. Goku suddenly cocked his head in curiosity toward the door as the air car he'd been hearing for the past few minutes landed near the house. He listened intently as the car door opened and shut, and the driver walked up to their door. It wasn't a ki he readily recognized, and he had no idea why a stranger would come all the way out here to see them. Chi-Chi was the only one taken by surprise by the knock on the front door.  
"Coming!" she called out breezily, and went to answer the door. ((Please, don't let it be _him_. . .)) she prayed inwardly. She swung the door open to find herself looking straight into Davin's storm-cloud eyes. ((Oh, damn. . .)) the thought flittered through her mind, but she managed to keep her face from showing her annoyance. "Davin! Hello," she said, feigning gladness at his arrival.  
"Hello, Chi-Chi. Long time no see. These are for you," he said as he offered her the nosegay he had brought, made up of her favorite blossoms - violets. She sighed as she took them. The last time he came over to see her was three months ago, not that long ago. . .  
"They're lovely, thank you. Davin, listen. . ." she started to explain.  
"Chi-Chi, please hear me out. I'd like to take you to. . ." Davin cut off her explanation, but didn't finish his own sentence as Goku appeared behind Chi-Chi, his dark eyes flickering between half-curious and half-concerned.  
"Chi-Chi, who's this?" Goku asked calmly. The man was a few inches shorter than himself, looked to be around his own age, and, from all appearances, was obviously making a move on _his_ mate.  
"Goku, this is Davin. He's from my village. He's. . .been trying to court me for the last four years," Chi-Chi admitted gently. Goku looked down at the flowers she was holding in her hands, and then back at Davin. "Davin, you remember my husband, Goku, don't you?" Davin was frozen, somewhere between shocked and utterly lost.  
"You're supposed to be dead," Davin said lamely before he could stop himself. It wasn't the most polite way to greet someone, but at that moment, etiquette was the last thing on his befuddled mind. He stared blankly at Goku for a moment; there could be no mistake. Even if he couldn't remember exactly what Goku himself had looked like, little Goten was definitely a miniature carbon copy of the man standing behind Chi-chi.  
  
"Well, I was. . .but I found a way back again," Goku admitted, looking a little embarrassed. He wasn't sure how he could explain to a total stranger that a god had given up his life in order to bring him back from the grave. Judging by the look on his dumbfounded face, Davin was obviously having more than a little trouble wrapping his mind around the idea of Goku being back after seven years.  
"I understand that even the Eternal Dragon has limits - one year to bring the dead back, I believe it is," Davin muttered. Goku nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, that's true. But it wasn't Shenlong that brought me back," Goku answered. Instinctually, Goku reached out and protectively wrapped a muscular arm around Chi-Chi's shoulders, drawing her a little closer to him. Davin noted the possessive gesture and inwardly grimaced. How could her husband possibly have come back from the dead after _seven_ years?  
"I. . .see. . .well, then, I guess there's no reason for me to. . .uh, stay here any longer, or to ever come back. Goodbye, Chi-Chi. Goku," Davin's voice was low and cool, and the gray in his eyes darkened ever so slightly. He turned on his heel and walked stiffly towards his air car.  
"Goodbye, Davin," Chi-Chi called weakly after him, and as he glanced back over his shoulder at her, his face was strangely calm. Without responding to her, he leapt into his car and flew off. Chi-Chi heaved a huge sigh of relief as she watched him go, then closed the door behind her.  
"Gone _already_?" Gohan asked airily from the chair in which he was sitting, fighting to keep from smiling too much.  
"Usually it takes longer for you to convince him to leave," Goten chimed in.  
"You boys don't like that Davin guy, huh?" Goku asked as he and Chi- Chi walked back to their sons.  
"Not really. Three years after you died, he showed up on our doorstep, trying to ask Mom out. She wouldn't go. He kept coming back, though, no matter how many times she turned him down," Gohan explained.  
"And something about him doesn't feel right," Goten said, voicing something they had all felt at one time or another when dealing with Davin, except for Goku. He hadn't noticed any odd feeling about Davin, but then again, he'd only just met him. Goku looked at his family members thoughtfully. Never had he thought that some other man might try and win Chi-Chi's heart. He had thought that she was his alone, for always. He regretted even more not letting himself get wished back sooner. "What will you do with the flowers he gave you?" Goten asked his mother.  
"I'm not sure. I guess I'll put them in some water," Chi-Chi answered distractedly, and went off in search of a vase. As Goku watched her go, his mind began turning over an inspired idea.  
Once Gohan completed his homework assignments, he joined his father and little brother for a pre-dinner spar. Chi-Chi eventually called them in to eat, and they happily raced each other to the dinner table. Chi-Chi was feeling better now that Davin had come and gone, for she had been secretly dreading his return for a while now. She was thankful that he had departed without making a scene. The Son family chattered as they ate, discussing whatever they felt like. Once dinner was done, Chi-Chi gathered up the dishes and began washing them.  
"Chi-Chi? We don't have any plans for tomorrow night, do we?" Goku asked as he came up to stand behind her. Sighing, Chi-Chi rolled her eyes heavenward as she set another dish aside to dry. No doubt Goku wanted to take the boys camping or some such thing. She was grateful that this time he was asking her first, rather than just taking off, but she didn't want him leaving her so soon. She'd only gotten him back after seven years less than two months ago.  
"No, we don't have any plans for tomorrow," she said softly, and almost jumped as Goku's arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug.  
"Good!" he beamed, as he playfully nuzzled her ear. "We're going to the Golden Pheasant for dinner tomorrow. . .just you and me," he announced to her, and she abruptly dropped the plate she was holding back into the soapy water. Goku was going to take her _out_?! To _the Golden Pheasant_?! The Golden Pheasant was one of the most expensive restaurants in Satan City! Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder at her husband with a big smile across her face.  
"Really? Are you serious?" she asked, her delight evident in her voice. Goku nodded, his eyes shining with his sincerity.  
"Yes. I've been practically held hostage by the boys since I got back and I want to spend some time alone with you. . .you know, _outside_ the bedroom," he said slyly with a quirky grin, and Chi-Chi giggled at the lascivious look he gave her.  
"Well, alright then! Are the reservations already made?" Chi-Chi inquired cheerfully.  
"Uh, no. . .I wanted to make sure you didn't already have something planned first," Goku replied, moving away from her. "Where's the phone book. . .?" he pondered aloud as he looked around for the directory. She could hardly believe that Goku wanted to take her out to dinner. He was usually quite content to just eat her home cooking. ((Is it possible that meeting Davin and learning that another man had tried to win me, shook him up this much?)) she suddenly wondered. It was hard to believe that Goku could ever feel insecure about their love, but then again, he had been gone a long time, and it wasn't unreasonable for him to worry that things had changed. Goku's voice drew her away from her musings. He stood by the kitchen table, holding the phone book in one hand and the phone in the other. "Hello, I'd like to make a reservation for two for tomorrow night. 7:00 pm would be just fine. Mm-hm. Son. . .S-O-N. Yes. All right, thank you. Goodbye," he said and hung up. Then he smiled at her. "Okay, we're all set. Seven tomorrow."  
"Great! I can hardly wait," she smiled in return, as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "This is such a wonderful idea."  
"I'm glad you like it," Goku answered, and returned her kiss on the lips.  
"Did I hear something about reservations?" Gohan suddenly popped his head around the doorframe with Goten right below him. Catching their parents in an affectionate exchange made Gohan's face turn red and Goten wrinkle his nose.  
"Yes. Your mother and I are going out to dinner tomorrow. _Just us_," Goku stated firmly, watching the disappointment fill their eyes.  
"What are we going to do for dinner?" Goten whined.  
"You know how to catch and grill the fish from the river, right?" Chi- chi stated, and Gohan and Goten both nodded. "Well, there you have it! And I'll pick up some bread and salad from the village to balance out the meal some."  
"Simple, but it'll work," Gohan admitted.  
"Hmm, I wonder what I should wear for dinner tomorrow?" Chi-Chi wondered aloud, and left to examine the contents of her wardrobe.  
  
At six o'clock the following evening, Chi-Chi stepped out of the shower and started preparing for her evening out with Goku. She quickly toweled her body and slid on her under garments and pantyhose. She combed out her long, damp hair, then worked a small dollop of styling mousse through it and wound it in curlers. She put on some foundation and powder, bright red lipstick and soft purple eyeshadow. She brushed just a touch of coral blush onto her cheeks, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Finally, she carefully stepped into her favorite navy blue dress. The dress had a form-fitting top with three-quarter sleeves, a slightly loose skirt that ended at her knees, and a wide, round collar. She put on a simple, classy, gold-chain necklace, small, dangle-ball earrings, and a gold bracelet, then stepped into her nice deep-blue one inch heel shoes and smiled at her altered appearance. By this time, it was 6:35. She gently removed the curlers and brushed her hair out so the curls fell in smooth, natural waves over her shoulders and down her back. She critically looked at herself one more time in the mirror and was surprised for a moment at how young and beautiful she still looked. In the past, she had felt that she was getting old and losing her youthful looks, but evidently she was wrong. She glided out of the bedroom to the living room, where her sons and husband were sitting and talking. Earlier, Goku had come in and put on his nice gray suit in a matter of moments, and then left the room to let her finish her preparations in peace.  
"So, what do you think?" she asked casually, and spun around so they could see all of her. They all stared for a moment, dumbfounded by her new stylish appearance.  
"Mom, you look _great_!" Gohan finally managed to blurt out.  
"You're _so_ pretty, Momma!" Goten agreed, a wide smile on his little face. Goku slowly stood up and walked to her, not sure how to say what he thought. He took her hands gently as he searched for the right words to say.  
"You look. . .absolutely wonderful," he finally said, and she sighed in contentment when all that he wished to say but didn't know how to flowed to her through their shared bond. His thoughts told her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Shall we go?" he grinned, moving beside her and wrapping a guiding arm around her waist.  
"Yes, let's!" she answered brightly, and they walked together towards the door. "Gohan, look after your little brother, all right?" she said over her shoulder before they left.  
"I will, Mom," Gohan promised.  
"Have fun," Goku said.  
"We will!" both boys chimed.  
"And you have fun, too!" Gohan said, grinning at his dressed-up parents. Goku gave him a quick nod.  
"And don't blow anything up!" Goku added with a smirk and a wink  
"Aw, nuts!" Goten snapped his fingers in mock disappointment.  
"So much for fun," Gohan playfully groused. Chi-Chi and Goku laughed and were out the door. He scooped her up easily into his arms and took to the air, flying them to Satan City at top speed. Chi-Chi was grateful she had thought to put a brush in her purse so that she could touch up her hair when they arrived at their destination.  
"You're so beautiful, Sweetheart," Goku said as they streaked across the starry sky.  
"Thank you, Goku. But you already complimented me once. I'm not so egotistical that I need several," she observed, feeling herself blush under his gaze.  
"I know, I just. . .wanted to say it again. You're always beautiful to me, but tonight. . . you're amazing," Goku affectionately answered, and Chi-Chi snuggled deeper into his arms in sheer happiness. She savored every feeling she had at that moment, the cool breeze dancing in her hair, the warmth of his arms and body, the comfortingly soft waves of love and happiness radiating from him to her, and the ones she sent back in return. This was going to be such a beautiful evening.  
They landed down the street from the restaurant and Chi-Chi quickly brushed her hair again. They then strolled, arm-in-arm, into the Golden Pheasant. The Golden Pheasant boasted an upscale decor, complete with lush carpets, fancy crystal chandeliers, wine-colored tablecloths, and candles on the tables. People conversed in hushed tones as they ate, and soft, romantic music originated from another room in the restaurant. Glancing around at their posh surroundings, Chi-Chi wondered how Goku planned to pay for their meals.  
"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" the man at the front podium asked genteelly of them.  
"Yes, we do. Son, party of two, at seven," Goku responded just as politely. The man quickly scanned his reservation book for a moment and smiled.  
"Ah, yes. Alright, please, come with me." He took two menus from their holder on the side of the host's podium and led them into the dining area. He showed them to a small table set for two bordering a wide, open area from which the tables had been pushed back. Situated on one side on a slightly raised dais was a live band, containing a mixed group of musicians, with their instruments and microphones at the ready. As they approached their table and were seated and handed their menus, Goku and Chi- Chi looked at the open area questioningly.  
"Why have the tables been moved?" Goku asked.  
"On Saturdays, our tables are rearranged to provide sufficient room for our diners to dance," their host answered with a pleasant smile.  
"Oh, wow!" Chi-Chi said breathlessly. Live music and dancing!  
"Your server will be with you shortly," the host finished and returned to his station at the front of the restaurant to greet more incoming diners. Goku and Chi-Chi made themselves comfortable in their respective seats and started reading over their menus. Chi-Chi looked at the prices and thought of how much Goku typically ate at any given meal, and wondered again, with a little twinge of worry, just how they were going to pay for this. Still, though, this was so nice. She decided to shelve her concerns and concentrate on enjoying her dinner, as she studied the offered selections carefully.  
"This is quite a place, isn't it, Chi-Chi?" Goku observed over his own menu.  
"I'll say. I can't remember the last time I was in such a fancy place," Chi-Chi answered. Goku and Chi-Chi went back to glancing at their menus as some people got up and danced to a slow ballad. A perky, young waitress suddenly strolled up to them with pad and pen in hand.  
"Good evening. Can I can get you some drinks or appetizers?" she inquired cheerfully.  
"I'll have a glass of plum wine," Chi-Chi said.  
"I'll just have a glass of water," Goku said after her. "And as for appetizers, the variety platter will do." Chi-Chi shook her head and quietly chuckled to herself. Of course, her husband would order the one appetizer that contained something of everything, but at least he only ordered one. . .for now. The waitress quickly scribbled down their selections and then gave a brief nod of her head.  
"Okay, I'll have those brought up shortly. Would you care to order your entrees now?" she asked next.  
"I'm not ready," Goku shook his head, still scrutinizing his menu.  
"I'm not, either," Chi-Chi added.  
"All right, I'll be back in a bit with your drinks and appetizers," the waitress said, and walked off. The band began playing a new song, which was soft, haunting, and sweet.  
"That band is pretty good," Chi-Chi commented, as she made a mental selection for her main course.  
"Yeah," Goku agreed. He knew he needed to keep his meal order small, but so much of the menu sounded so tasty. After a short while, the waitress came back with their drinks and the appetizers, and they placed their dinner orders.  
"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken breast," Chi-Chi told the waitress.  
"I'll have that, too - as well as the t-bone steak, with Caesar salad, baked potato with all the toppings, steamed vegetables, and. . .some of that French onion soup," Goku said. The waitress stared at him for a moment. "Um, I really do mean it, miss." he added. Shrugging her shoulders, she wrote it all down and looked at him curiously again.  
"Will. . .that be all?" she ventured cautiously.  
"For now," Goku grinned back at her. She went off, shaking her head and staring at her pad as if she was still certain what she'd written on it was a mistake.  
"_That_ was amazingly restrained, Goku! But, how are we going to pay for all of this?" Chi-Chi chuckled as she watched the bewildered waitress leave.  
"Oh, I. . .convinced Mr. Satan to loan us some money," Goku answered with a quick wink. Mr. Satan was very generous when properly motivated (as Krillin's wife had discovered to her financial benefit).  
"Oooh," Chi-Chi answered, and began giggling hysterically. It took a few seconds for her to calm down. "Say, Goku. . .why did you want to eat out tonight?" she asked gently after she'd finally recovered her breath.  
"Well, I. . .I wanted a little time alone with you, and. . .I don't know; I guess I wanted to make you happy to be with me," he fumbled uncomfortably through his words. Chi-Chi blinked in apparent surprise and smiled at her husband.  
"I'm always happy to be with you, Goku. Even when I'm mad at you!" she whispered, and he smiled with a warm light in his eyes for her. Their dinners arrived and they ate sedately for once, with Goku being especially careful to use all of the right utensils and to eat slowly and politely. Chi-Chi watched, quietly impressed by his conscientious dining etiquette.  
"Is that really enough for you?" she asked teasingly as he polished off the pasta and set the plate aside with his empty soup bowl and salad dish. He placed the plate containing the steak and potato in front of him and looked up at her as he started to slice into the meat.  
"Wellll. . .not really. I thought maybe I could order something else once I'm done with this," he said sheepishly, while popping a bite of meat into his mouth. Chi-Chi shrugged.  
"That could work," she said as she continued to enjoy her own dinner. Goku suddenly paused in mid-chew and carefully set down his knife and fork.  
"I need to go to the men's room, I'll be right back," he murmured his excuse to her, and left. Chi-Chi watched him walk away and expelled a small, but very happy, love-sigh.  
On his way back to their table, Goku paused and listened as the band finished up their latest song. Before they could begin another tune, he approached the dais.  
"Excuse me, but do you take requests?" he asked quietly. The leader of the band, a young man with red hair and a round face, looked down at him with a friendly smile.  
"Maybe. Depends on the request," he answered.  
"Ah, well, I don't have a specific song in mind. . .um, just a love song. . ." Goku quickly glanced over to where Chi-Chi was sitting with her back to the band. The bandleader followed Goku's line of sight to the lovely, dark-haired lady in the navy blue dress.  
"Ah, I see. No problem. I think we might have the perfect song for you," he said agreeably. Goku looked relieved.  
"All right, thanks!" Goku said gratefully, and he went back to his table as the band struck up a new tune. The melody was sweet and light, as one of the musicians began to sing:  
  
"I've had time to write a book  
  
About the way you act and look, But I haven't got a paragraph. Words are always getting in my way. Anyway, I love you. That's all I have to tell you. That's all I've got to say."  
  
Goku stared at them for a moment. That song described him so well, it was downright scary! Chi-Chi also looked over at the band. Couples got up from their tables and started dancing to the romantic tune.  
  
"And now, I'd like to make a speech  
  
About the love that touches each, But stumbling, I would make you laugh."  
  
"May I have this dance?" Goku gallantly offered his hand to Chi-Chi, who looked at him in surprise for a second before placing her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist, and she put her hands around his neck.  
  
"I feel as though my tongue were made of clay. Anyway, I love you. That's all I have to tell you..."  
  
They danced close to each other, swaying to the music more than actually dancing. Quietly, by Chi-Chi's ear, Goku began to sing along as best he could:  
  
"I'm not a man of poetry. Music isn't one with me. It runs from me. It runs from me. And I tried to write a symphony . . ."  
  
"Once, when I was searching. . ." one of the women in the band suddenly began to sing in counterpoint to the man.  
  
"But I lost the melody. . ."  
"Somewhere out of reach. . ." "Alas I only finished half. . ."  
"Far away. . ." "And finish I suppose I never may. . ."  
"In a place I could not find. . ." "Anyway, I love you. . ."  
"Or heart obey. . ." "That's all I have to tell you, That's all I've got to say. . ."  
  
"Now I know the way. . ." Chi-Chi was singing softly along with the woman's part.  
  
"That's all I've got to say. . ."  
"Now I know the way. . ."  
  
"That's all. . .I've. . . got. . . to say," they all finished together.  
  
The last of the music vibrated in the air for a few seconds more and then faded away. Forgetting the rest of the crowd for a moment, Goku and Chi- chi leaned in to kiss for a second or two, and then headed back to their table.  
"That was so romantic," Chi-Chi sighed. She almost felt like a newlywed again, suffused in the warm ambience of their surroundings.  
"Yeah, it was. Those guys know their stuff," Goku nodded. This night was going better than he had hoped. They went back to enjoy the remainder of their dinner, and a short while later, the waitress returned.  
"How is everything? Can I get you anything else?" she asked, and Goku's mouth quirked into a small smile. Chi-Chi suppressed her rising laughter, as he ordered yet another complete meal.  
  
After Goku had eaten his fill and they paid the bill, they left the restaurant and noticed a movie theater across the way. One of the posters advertising a new film looked interesting, so they caught the next showing. Goku purchased a monster tub of popcorn, but as so full from dinner he could only put away about half its contents. When the movie let out, they decided it was time to go home. It was very late as they flew across the cool, star-speckled sky toward home. Goku carried Chi-Chi in his strong arms with one arm around her shoulders, one under her knees, her hands clasped around his neck, and her purse dangling from one elbow. Chi-Chi sighed sleepily and happily as she watched the stars and clouds falling far behind them, like all of the heartaches of the past seven years. She was so happy to have Goku back and to feel his closeness again.  
"Goku, this was such a wonderful evening," she said gently. "I'm so glad you thought of it."  
"Me, too," Goku nodded. "We should do this more often. Although. . ." he paused.  
"Although what?" Chi-Chi arched an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her.  
"Well, for one thing, I really prefer your recipes for onion soup and garlic chicken to the ones that were served to us at the Golden Pheasant."  
  
"Well, thank you! And for the other. . .?"  
  
"Heh," Goku's overt grin suddenly changed into an unchaste one, his dark eyes flashing his intentions. "This evening isn't quite over yet!" he purred, and the hand supporting her legs began to slide upwards and under her skirt. Chi-Chi squealed in surprise.  
"Goku! Stop that! We're in the middle of the air!" she giggled as he slowed down, and purposely altering how he was holding her so she was "standing" and facing towards him. His right hand went higher up her skirt and stroked her inner thigh through her pantyhose as his other hand held her waist tightly against his body.  
"So?" he asked playfully. "We're high enough up no one on the ground can easily see us, _and_ we're still low enough to avoid any airplanes or air cars - besides, it's nearly one o'clock in the morning! It's dark and not many people are going to be up anyway!" he chuckled softly, and began kissing her face and neck as his hand continued to tease her through her pantyhose. Chi-Chi moaned hotly at the feel and kissed him back. Then she pulled away for a moment.  
"In our nice clothes?" she protested weakly. Her question made Goku hesitate, but only for a moment.  
"They'll be okay. You're not too sleepy, are you?" he cut off her next possible objection and began teasing her again, making her gasp and press into him.  
"N-no, I-I'm okay. . .mm, Goku. . ." she moaned. Aroused by her reactions, he began pushing her skirt up over her hips, but her hand on his stopped his progress. "No, not here," she shook her head. "I-It's too risky for me. We'll finish when we get home, okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and he sighed, nodding in resignation. He removed his hand from under her skirt and lifted her legs again.  
"Let's hurry, then," he said, and they grinned at each other as he rocketed off once more towards home. Chi-Chi shivered with anticipation. She looked up at her husband's handsome face and felt her smile grow dreamy.  
"I love you, Goku," she told him. He looked down at her and smiled his sweetest, most honest smile.  
"I love you, too, Chi--" Before Goku could finish his statement, there was a flash-snap in existence and everything around them froze. Everything, that is, except Chi-Chi. She looked around in shock at the stopped, frozen world around her; trees were held in a bent position from the wind that now hung like a solid force around her, birds were held in the sky like carved ornaments, and Goku was frozen in mid flight, his eyes still warm with love; his mouth caught forming her name.  
"Wh-wha-what happened?! Goku?!" Frightened, Chi-Chi tightened her grip around his neck as panic began to overtake her. She nearly screamed when she realized she felt neither breath nor pulse from him. She squeezed her eyes shut and drew in several slow breaths to calm down her rampant heartbeat. "I-I must have fallen asleep in his arms. . .yeah, that's it. . .I'm having a strange dream. When I open my eyes, I'll be awake. . ." she repeated quietly to herself.. She opened her eyes slowly and listened as a faint hum started up in front of her and Goku. She held still with her face turned towards Goku, listening to the humming sound, and watched as a brilliant light cast her shadow across Goku's body and into some of the world beyond. She turned her head to look and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light; it was coming from. . .a floating triangle in the sky? It was around the size of a tall man and filled with a strange yellow-white light; and something or someone was emerging out of its center. Chi-Chi clung tightly to Goku all the more, even though she knew it was pointless. She shivered in fright, not knowing what to do next. She watched as a man stepped out of the triangle like it was some kind of doorway - a man she knew.  
"D-DAVIN?!" Chi-Chi cried out before she could stop herself. She could scarcely believe it, but it was him! He was dressed in a light blue satin shirt, dress slacks with a belt that had a strange jewel buckle, and a loose cloak around his shoulders. He looked a little tired, but pleased, and the color in his normally gray eyes shone a cold, metallic silver.  
"It worked! I froze time!" he wondered aloud to himself as he looked around at what he had done. He then looked directly at Chi-Chi. For a moment, he looked in admiration at how lovely she looked, but then his look turned into one of confusion. "That's odd, you should be frozen, too. Ah, well, doesn't matter now," he shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter--?! Davin, you did this? How?! Why?! Undo this.this instant!" Chi-Chi all but bellowed her demand. Davin's blissful expression faltered and he frowned a bit.  
"I should've known you'd put up your usual fuss. You always were a bit stubborn," Davin sighed, and snapped his fingers. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to angrily protest, but her retort died off and became a surprised gasp as her hands were forcibly pried off of Goku's neck by an unseen source. Her arms then flew up over her head, her wrists shackled together and locked into place, followed immediately by her ankles being invisibly hobbled, fastened onto each other.  
"What the hell?!" Chi-Chi snarled, cursing as she struggled against the invisible restraints. Davin snapped his fingers again and she disappeared from Goku's arms. Davin bowed his arms slightly in anticipation of some weight, and she reappeared in his arms. "You son of a. . .!! Put me back right now!!" Chi-Chi screamed in fury as she writhed and struggled in his grip, her purse swinging madly around her arm.  
"Stop that!" Davin snapped in annoyance. "It'd be most unfortunate if I dropped you from this height!" Unnerved by his warning, Chi-Chi stopped moving and glanced nervously at the ground far below them. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't survive such a fall. "There, that's better," he sighed quietly. He turned in mid-air and headed back toward the glowing triangle.  
"Davin, please. . .what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Chi- Chi asked with a quiet and reasonable tone in her voice, hoping that it might get her the answers she wanted.  
"I'll explain everything when we get there. Don't worry, you'll love it there. I've worked on it for years. It's perfect!" Davin said confidently. Chi-Chi stared at his face, frightened by the expression she saw there. Desperately, she looked back to her Goku, who still couldn't move. His arms were bent as if she were still in them; his mouth frozen in the midst of saying her name.  
"Goku. . .GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed, straining with every fiber of her being in one last attempt to reach him. A tear broke free from her right eye and started to fly outward, but stopped in midair. Frowning for a moment, Davin glanced back in disdain at the man who had married _his_ Chi- Chi and had fathered (what rightfully should have been) _his_ children, then looked forward again. He carried her through the triangle, which promptly vanished behind them. A few seconds later, a second flash-snap restored the present flow of time. **************************************************************************** ** Okay, it's a bit of a cliffhanger - what can I say? The next chapter will be out soon!  
  
BTW I left out a line in "All I've Got to Tell You" during the duet - that point where the male singer has a double line is supposed to have a line in the middle from the female - "Now that I'm a woman. . .". The song is taken from the movie "The Last Unicorn" and is sung by the unicorn (the female singer), after she's turned into a human by her magician companion, and Prince Lir, who's fallen in love with her. The song felt perfect for Goku (and Vegeta, for that matter), but that one line didn't quite fit - so I cut it. 


	2. Battle of the Heart2

Nope, still don't own DBZ, though negotiations _are_ in progress. . .;)  
  
I thank all of the same people for the same reasons - Holly, Serina, and Jenny!  
  
Any sentences like **this** are telepathic. **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.2  
  
"--Chi," Goku finished his statement, but jerked in alarm when he realized his arms were empty. His hands still held her warmth and scent on them, but they cooled rapidly as the night breeze passed over them. The same breeze caused Chi-Chi's single tear to hit his cheek, but he didn't realize what the tiny bit of moisture was, and hardly paid attention to it. "Chi-Chi?!" Goku gasped and looked around. He _couldn't_ have dropped her!! His grip had been secure, and her hands had been secured around his neck! His heart pounded furiously as panic fueled its agitated beat. No, if he _had_ dropped her, he'd hear her screaming and see her below himself, and feel her own fear through the bond. Where was she?! How could she just vanish from his arms like that?! His head was spinning and his throat tightened; the bond, the bond, the bond would tell him where she was. He reached out to pick up her ki's unique signal and called to her through the bond for all he was worth. Cold silence was the only response. He couldn't place her ki anywhere, and the bond. . .the bond was silent. No warmth, no feeling of her loving soul and heart; no thoughts of hers in his mind, no emotions flowing to him. Nothing, nothing at all except silence, as if. . .as if she wasn't _there_ anymore. "NOOO!" he howled in horror, and his powerful ki blazed around him. Frantic beyond belief, he flew off, uncaring of his direction, searching for any sign of his wife.  
Goku stretched out with every sense he had, but Chi-Chi's scent ended a few feet from where they had been prior to her disappearance, and he heard nothing that sounded like her voice, and her ki was nowhere close by. The bond ached emptily, but Goku gritted his teeth and shook his head; Chi- Chi was alive, it would feel different if she was dead, he'd _know_ if she was dead. He flew back toward their house, but there was nothing there except his sons' kis, low with sleep, and he flew off again. He didn't know where to look, but he couldn't stop. His ki flared higher as his level of panic increased. If he hadn't dropped her (and he _knew_ that he hadn't) then there was only one other explanation - somebody _took_ her. But how was that possible? No one was so fast that Goku couldn't see them, or at least a blur of them.  
**Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi, please, where are you?!** Goku called through the bond again. The aching, empty silence continued to be his only response. ((No, no, no, _please_ no! I can't lose her, not after getting her back after so long!)) Goku thought, as fearful tears started to blur his vision. In all of the battles he'd been in, he'd never felt so lost, alone, and afraid. This wasn't happening, it _couldn't_ be. . . Goku shook his head again, this time to clear it. Chi-Chi was out there _somewhere_, and he was going to find her, soon. He kept repeating that to himself to keep calm, but it didn't work as well as he would've liked.  
As Goku flew haphazardly across most of the world, his blazing ki began to draw attention from those who could sense it. Krillin sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, and felt out into the night carefully. ((Yeah, that's Goku, all right. . .but why is he blazing his ki at this hour of the night?)) he wondered as he stretched a bit and started to lie back down. ((Unless it's an invasion. . .)) Krillin froze in mid-movement as the unwelcome thought came to him. After a few seconds, he got out of bed and went to put on his clothes. ((Better safe than sorry.)) he reasoned. Piccolo blinked awake slowly, and let out a bewildered grunt. He felt Goku's ki out there, most definitely, but only Goku; none of the other senshi were with him, not even Gohan or Goten. What could have worked the Earth-raised Saiyan into such an uproar? He walked to the edge of Kami's Lookout and gazed into the vast distance. He didn't feel anything out of the norm, but as Goku's ki went up another notch, he decided he'd better investigate a little closer. With that, he flew off in Goku's direction.  
Vegeta was deep in a shared dream with Bulma when he first felt the edge of Goku's ki. He'd been sharing dreams with Bulma almost every night since the fight with Buu, sharing everything he felt for her in the most private way possible. In this dream, they had been strolling through the royal gardens by Vegetasei's palace, a place Vegeta remembered faintly from his childhood, talking, kissing, and enjoying the increased closeness they were sharing, when a light brighter than the dream-sun pierced the area. With it came a feeling of someone familiar. They both winced at the brightness, and Vegeta growled. It increased, paused for a second, and then increased again. The idyllic dream began to blur and fade, and against his will, Vegeta woke up. He sat up with an annoyed growl, threw back the covers and began pulling on clothes. Still savoring the aftereffects of the shared dream, Bulma sat up slower, and quietly watched him getting dressed.  
"Vegeta, that was Goku, wasn't it?" she asked groggily. "That light in the dream, I mean."  
"His ki, yes. He's flaring his ki right now. And I'm going to found out why!" Vegeta answered as he pulled a tank top over his head. A quick glance to the clock told him it was only 1:55 am. Even by his standards, that was way too early. He growled again and opened the window. "Go back to sleep, Bulma. I'll join you as soon as I've found out what that baka is doing."  
"Don't be too hard on him, dear," Bulma yawned sleepily and nestled back down in the blankets. "And don't be long. I liked seeing Vegetasei," she added in a soft, half-asleep murmur. Vegeta smiled at her over his shoulder and gave a nod he wasn't sure she saw, and then flew off into the night sky. Goku's ki felt close by, and he aimed for it. It seemed to be bouncing off in different directions every few seconds, in a wild and confused manner. Reaching out a little further, he noticed the Namek and the small human Krillin were also flying toward Kakkarot, but no one was right by him. What was his fellow Saiyan up to? He turned sharply as he felt Kakkarot do the same, and then poured on more speed to catch up. Something had sure gotten into Kakkarot, and Vegeta was seriously starting to wonder what had worked him up into such a state. After several minutes, he spotted Kakkarot flying in front of him, above a densely forested area. His own ki spiked higher as he sped up to intercept.  
"Kakkarot!" he bellowed. Goku ignored him outright. Vegeta was the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment. Vegeta scowled, realizing that Goku was paying no heed to him. "Kakkarot, you idiot!"  
"Go away, Vegeta!" Goku yelled over his shoulder at him. Vegeta seemed to disappear and then reappeared in front of Goku, blocking his progress. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the fancy dress shirt he was wearing and hauled him down to Vegeta's face level.  
"Kakkarot, why are you flaring your ki across hell's back acre at this Kami-cursed hour of the night?!" Vegeta demanded harshly of his fellow Saiyan, giving him a hard shake. Goku sputtered a bit, and pried Vegeta's hand off his shirt.  
"I don't have time for you!" Goku growled, and attempted to fly off and resume his search. Vegeta grabbed the back of his jacket to keep him from leaving.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Vegeta demanded again. Goku pulled away again, but an adamant Vegeta grabbed his arm and threw him down to the ground. Goku pulled himself up choking and gasping, tears in his eyes, and shaking all over. Finally the fear, confusion, and pain overwhelmed him and he was sick to his stomach. Vegeta stared in utter bewilderment at Kakkarot's apparent emotional breakdown, from the trembling and the tears, to the vomiting. What in Kami's name had happened? Vegeta gingerly lowered himself behind Goku in order to avoid the spewed mess his fellow Saiyan had made. "Kakkarot, what in Kami's name is wrong with you? What's going on?" Vegeta asked, in a strangely calm and cool voice, touched with an almost audible (but not quite) note of concern. Still shaking, Goku stayed bent over for a few moments, before he lifted his head and looked back at Vegeta with tortured eyes.  
"Ch-Chi-Chi. . .she disappeared," he whispered miserably.  
"Your mate? What do you mean, 'disappeared'?" Vegeta prodded. Things were starting to become clearer now.  
"Hey, what's going on?!" Krillin's voice suddenly cut in. "Goku, man, you look awful! Did you do that?" the short man looked at the Saiyans and at the mess upon the ground. Goku gave him a small, miserable nod.  
"What in the name of Dende happened?" Piccolo suddenly landed near the group. "Goku, why were you spiking your ki? And. . ." Piccolo's eyes widened as they, too, darted to the mess nearby.  
"He was about to say when you two interrupted!" Vegeta snarled impatiently. "It seems something happened to his mate."  
"To Chi-Chi?" Krillin blinked. "That explains a lot. So, what is it? Is she hurt?" Goku shook his head wildly.  
"No! I don't _know_! She vanished! Right out of my arms! One second she was there, the next she was gone! I can't find her ki! A-and. . .I call and call to her through our bond, but there's no answer. . .there's nothing on the other side at all. . ." Goku pushed himself onto his knees and tried not to cry in front of his friends. Vegeta twitched a little in empathy. It certainly explained why Kakkarot's ki had been going haywire and in all directions at once.he'd been desperately searching for his mate.  
"The bond can't be broken. . .but death would silence. . ." Vegeta started to say, but then found himself pinned with his back against a tree trunk. The tree trunk cracked down the middle from the force of the impact.  
"SHE'S ALIVE!" Goku bellowed furiously. Then he released his hold on Vegeta and drew in several slow breaths to calm himself. "She _has_ to be," he added quietly, insistently. Vegeta scowled for a moment as he pushed himself away from the tree, but when he thought of his own mate, safe and warm at home, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Kakkarot. If Bulma suddenly disappeared and he couldn't reach her through the bond, he knew he'd surely lose control as well. Split in half from having Vegeta slammed into it, the large tree finally fell over with a crash, but none of them paid it any mind.  
"Um, I'm a little lost here. What _bond_?" a perplexed Krillin carefully asked. Vegeta shot him a dismissive look.  
"It's a Saiyan thing, a matter of telepathy. That's _all_ you need know about it," he stated firmly, his words chiseled in stone. Krillin nodded, a little confused by Vegeta's harshness. ((It must be kind of private.)) Krillin reasoned.  
"Could she have been taken?" Piccolo suggested. Certainly, the idea that she had been kidnapped was far more preferable to believing that she was dead.  
"By who?! Who could be so fast that I didn't see them?!" Goku heatedly objected. "I didn't see _anything_, don't you understand?! Nothing! She was in my arms, and I was saying 'I love you', and then she was gone before I finished speaking! I never took my eyes off her! She just _disappeared_!!" He gritted his teeth so tight they nearly cracked, and more hot tears sprang from his eyes. "There wasn't a blur of movement, a sound, a feeling of ki, there wasn't _anything_!"  
"Besides, that wouldn't explain the silence in the bond. . .nothing does, unless she was taken so far away and so quickly that she had no time to call to him before she was out of range," Vegeta explained, shaking his head.  
"_Range_? The bond has a range?" Goku snapped his head up to glare at Vegeta. Vegeta let out an uncomfortable sigh; he didn't like talking about the greatest and most private connection between Saiyan mates in front of non-Saiyans.  
"Not exactly; by rights, no matter how far apart the mates are, they should be able to feel something from each other, but if the distance was great enough, a psychic barrier could be put up to completely block out the bond," Vegeta continued, reluctant to share such intimate information. A moment later he quietly added, "I think." He didn't want to admit it, but he only knew the basics of the bond. Raditz hadn't known anything about it, being a little younger than Vegeta himself. His royal bodyguard, Nappa, hadn't bothered to reveal much about it; and the way in which he did speak about it had led Vegeta to believe that Nappa didn't believe in the bond, or at least regarded it as more of a liability rather than an asset. Of course, Vegeta had always known that Nappa was an idiot and a fool. Still, though, the silence on Chi-Chi's end of the bond was concern-worthy; indeed, Kakkarot would know for certain if his mate _was_ dead - which was the second, and most emotionally devastating, of the two drawbacks attached to the bond. The first was that unless a mental barrier was up, pain was shared equally between bondmates. The second was that you always knew the instant your mate was dead, for there would be an intense feeling of loss and pain that accompanied it. He remembered tales of bonded mates, in which one had died, and the other, overwhelmed by their pain and grief, had committed suicide. Complete silence, on the other hand. . .no feeling at all. . . What in Kami's name could that mean? Goku moaned wretchedly, and Vegeta frowned slightly at the sound. It bothered him a little to see his fellow Saiyan in such a condition. He reached down, grabbed Goku's jacket by the lapels, and roughly hauled the taller man back onto his feet. "All right, Kakkarot, that's enough. Take us to the exact spot you were in when your mate disappeared. If we combine our efforts, maybe one of us can uncover something you missed," he grunted. Goku looked at him in mild confusion for a moment, and then nodded.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Krillin said, smiling and nodding as well.  
"Lead the way, Goku," Piccolo agreed. Goku steadied himself, seemingly regaining some of his strength and pride, and took to the air with his three friends behind him. He soon reached the exact location where Chi-Chi vanished from his arms; Kami knows, he'd remember it forever.  
"This is it," he said quietly, and the others spread out in a rough circle to look around. Goku dropped to the ground directly below, hoping to find. . .to find. . .he didn't know what. Something Chi-Chi might have dropped, perhaps, or something else. He picked up the faintest trace of her scent and aimed hopefully for it, only to find a single strand of long black hair, clinging to a tree branch a few feet away from where she disappeared. He carefully unraveled it from the tree branch and sadly looked at the thin string of silk, longing for his wife. Then a thought occurred to him as the strand fluttered in his grasp. The night wind had been blowing in a southerly direction from where the two of them had been when Chi-Chi had disappeared, but this tree was situated towards the north, only few feet ahead of where they had been, as were the last traces of her scent. So how had the hair gotten on _this_ tree if the wind had been steadily blowing in a different direction? Goku could only think of one thing - that she had, indeed, been carried to a place ahead of where they'd been. But, to _where_, and by _whom_? His head began spinning again. **Chi-Chi, where are you? Are you safe? Please. . .answer. . .Chi-Chi!** His mind called to her, but the same terrible quiet answered him, and tears pricked at the back of his eyes again. He held them in check with effort and tried to keep himself together.  
"Nothing," Krillin's voice came to him.  
"I didn't find a thing," Piccolo's voice said next.  
"There's nothing here. Where's Kakkarot?" Vegeta said, looking around him, and then pinpointed his fellow Saiyan on the ground. Goku sighed heavily and flew up to rejoin them.  
"I didn't find anything, except one of Chi-Chi's hairs," Goku admitted, looking down at the lone strand of hair in his hand. A capricious gust of wind then stole it from his hand.  
"Dende may have seen something. He is Earth's Kami, after all - even when he's asleep, he knows what's happening," Piccolo suggested, and, before anyone else could speak, Goku was flying at top speed towards the Lookout. The others quickly followed, and within minutes all had arrived at the home of Earth's Guardian. Upon landing, Goku didn't pause for a moment, but simply charged into the room where Dende was resting.  
"Dende! Wake up! Dende!" Goku barked, grabbing the young Namek by his shoulders, and giving him a rough shake. Dende's eyes popped open in surprise as he stared at the face of the half-crazed Saiyan.  
"Goku? What--?" Dende sputtered. Goku released his grip, while struggling for control.  
"I-I'm sorry, Dende, but there's an emergency!" Goku apologized, a note of desperation in his voice. "Chi-Chi is-"  
"Chi-Chi? Your wife? Is she hurt?" Dende interjected.  
"No, she's missing." Standing behind Goku, Piccolo answered for his Saiyan friend. Goku drew in some slow, deep breaths to quell his panic. He didn't know how much longer he could take the silence in the bond. It was driving him mad not being able to feel her in his mind, not knowing where she was or if she was safe.  
"Missing?" Dende blinked.  
"She disappeared about forty-five minutes ago," Goku said. "Right out of my arms while I was flying her home! Please, Dende, did you feel or see anything. . .?"  
"Forty-five minutes ago?" Dende repeated, and then nodded. "Yes, I did feel something!" Goku almost sagged in relief.  
"What was it?" he asked quickly.  
"Well, I'm not really sure. . .it was extremely powerful, but it wasn't ki. It kinda felt like. . .well, like it felt when Babidi used that big spell to talk to everyone on Earth. . ." Dende admitted.  
"BABIDI?!?!?!" Goku bellowed, grabbing the young Kami by the shoulders once more. Dende began sweating.  
"No, no, no! It wasn't Babidi I felt! But it was a similar feeling - a feeling of _magic_, not of _ki_!!" Dende said quickly, fearing for his life. Goku looked at the Namek's terrified face, immediately calmed down, and let go of him.  
"Oh," he sighed. "Sorry."  
"Goku, why don't you sit down?" Dende said, concern replacing his fear. "You're exhausted." Goku sunk heavily into a nearby chair, but it was clear to everyone there that he was prepared to jump back out of it at a moment's notice.  
"Say, were you all talking about what happened a little bit ago?" Mr. Popo asked as he entered the room.  
"Even _you_ noticed it?" Vegeta glanced at the strange man. Initially, the Saiyan Prince hadn't felt a thing, for he'd been dream- sharing at the time, and that tended to lock out the real world. It was certainly a testament to the power of Goku's ki that it could break through the dream barrier.  
"Yes. It was an incredible feeling of magic. Time magic, if I'm not mistaken," Mr. Popo answered, matter-of-factly.  
"Time magic?" all the other occupants in the room echoed.  
"Yes. I only felt something like it once before, centuries ago. There are some spells that can affect the flow of time - make it run backwards, jump it forwards, or even stop it," Mr. Popo added. "As I recall, about six hundred years ago, a wizard cast a spell to make time go forward a few days. That sensation I felt then was nearly identical to what occurred a little while ago."  
"So, wait. . .the moment Chi-Chi disappeared, you're saying there was a strong feeling of time magic?" Goku muttered to himself, starting to see a possible connection between the two.  
"It lasted only a second, and time obviously hasn't jumped forwards or backwards, so. . .it must have been stopped," Mr. Popo observed logically.  
"That explains how she was there one second and gone the next! Someone froze time. . .and took her," Goku let out a long breath. One part of the mystery was solved, but the more urgent part remained unknown. "But who? And why? And to where?" At that moment, he felt his sons approaching the Lookout. ((Oh, no. . .how will I tell them. . .?)) he wondered helplessly, while the others also noted their approach. Several tense minutes later, the two boys landed on the lookout and ran inside where the others were gathered.  
"Hey, what's going on? We felt all of your kis blazing," Gohan said quickly. Then he looked around and realized someone was missing. "Dad, where's Mom?"  
"She. . .she's missing," Goku admitted sadly.  
"MISSING?!?!" cried out both of his sons.  
"What do you mean?!" Goten asked urgently, frightened by the look on his father's face.  
"I was flying us home when she disappeared from my arms," Goku told them.  
"At the same time, someone cast a time spell - we think the two incidences might be related," Piccolo added.  
"Don't you have _any_ clue where she went?!" Gohan asked, as calmly as he could, almost near panic himself.  
"We gotta go find her! We gotta go find her!" Goten cried. As he turned to bolt out of the Lookout, Piccolo grabbed his arm to keep him from going off half-cocked.  
"First, we need to know _where_ to look," Piccolo observed.  
"I can't feel her ki anywhere," Goku muttered in misery.  
  
Chi-Chi found herself looking over a wide, green forest with a tall palace-like structure in the center. The surrounding air felt cool, crisp, and clean, slightly dampened with the evening dew. The unaccustomed quiet on the other end of the bond ate at her; she couldn't feel her Goku anywhere. Where had Davin taken her? She buried her fear and worry deep, and concentrated on her anger. Her kidnapper didn't seem to notice her discomfort at all. Davin was smiling proudly as he landed before the palace and set her on her feet. The invisible chains binding her arms and legs vanished then, and she moved her arms a bit to work out the minor pins and needles caused by having them bound above her head. Davin's eyes returned to their normal gray shade, though little flecks of silver could still be seen glinting for a few seconds more.  
"What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it? I've been working on it for years," he asked proudly, and promptly received a well-placed right hook to his face for an answer. He fell to the ground, more startled than anything, holding his bruising left cheek.  
"Yeah, lovely!! Now take me home, Davin!!" Chi-Chi snarled furiously. "I would've done that sooner, but I didn't want to fall!"  
"Chi-Chi, please. . ." Davin said slowly as he got back up. "Calm down. You know, you were never so temperamental before you married that Goku guy."  
"You kidnapped me! I have every right to be temperamental!" Chi-Chi snapped in return. "I want to go home to my family now, Davin!"  
"Yes, your _family_. . ." Davin muttered, his eyes narrowing and giving him a slightly dangerous look. Chi-Chi stood firm, her fists clenched by her sides.  
"Davin, I know you've had a thing for me since we were little, but I'm _happily married_ and have two children! It's about time for you to move on! Do you realize how unhealthy this fixation is?" Chi-Chi's voice was still high and angry, coloring her reasonable words with a hard edge.  
"I've only wanted what was best for you, and I've never really believed that Goku guy was worthy of you. He leaves you alone all the time! How can you think he loves y-" Davin started, but stopped when Chi- Chi edged forward, ready to strike him again.  
"You son of a bitch! You don't know anything about us! Yes, he's left on training trips in the past, but he does it to keep our world and me safe! We love each other deeply!" Chi-Chi snarled, her body tensing. "He took me out tonight! He was in the middle of saying "I love you" when you froze time and abducted me! You have no right to judge him or our relationship! Where do you get your information?!" Chi-Chi knew she was in full rant mode, but she couldn't stop herself, and it needed to be said anyway. Davin looked uncertain for a moment, and then murmured something under his breath. Chi-Chi's body jerked for a moment as she felt sleep overtake her, and she collapsed. Davin caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but you need to cool down for a bit. You'll wake up after dawn,"  
  
Davin said soothingly to Chi-Chi's unconscious form. "I'm going to have to do something about that temper and her lack of willingness to cooperate if I hope to make any headway. I guess I shouldn't have expected privacy alone to help my cause," he sighed. He hoisted her back up into his arms, picked her purse off of the ground where she'd dropped it, and carried her into the palace he'd built. Three elf maidens were tidying the place when he walked in, and all of them looked at him with a mixture of fear, dislike, anger, and surprise that he wasn't alone.  
"Master. . .who is that?" one of them asked, as she motioned towards the unconscious female in his arms.  
"This is Chi-Chi, the woman for whom I built all of this. She'll be your mistress, and you'll serve her as you have served me," Davin answered. "Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Davin, it is," the second elf-maiden answered, bowing her head.  
"Good," Davin nodded. "I'll put her to bed." With that, he carried her away to the right, where a tall, spiral staircase stood, stretching upward through the many floors of his palace. He started up it the hard way, then decided to save time and just levitated the rest of the way through the open center. He stopped on the next-to-the-top floor and opened the first door there. He had prepared this room especially for Chi- Chi some time ago, right after he'd finished the palace on the whole and completed his own room, which took up most of the top floor. Her room was filled with all the things he knew she liked--largely books, exercise equipment and a pile of CDs of her preferred music with a player beside them. Vases filled with beautiful violets sat on nearly every table in the room. The closet was filled with lovely, rich clothes, and a box on the wood vanity was filled with many exquisite pieces of jewelry. Davin cast another quick spell to put Chi-Chi into a nightgown, and then he tucked her into the large bed that stood against the wall near the center of the room. The sheets and pillowcases were silk, and the quilts were fashioned of the warmest down. Once she was comfortably placed in the bed, Davin smiled at her fair face, her features peaceful in sleep. This room was only temporary, despite all the work he'd put into it. Eventually, she'd share his room. He kissed her soft lips and his right hand began to roam before he could stop it; but before he could touch her anywhere but her shoulder, Chi-Chi shuddered in revulsion in her sleep and rolled away from him. Davin stared in surprise. ((How. . .? Why. . .?)) he thought. That was a bizarre reaction, in his mind, to a caress. ((Did Goku hurt her during intercourse before? Is she afraid of a man touching her?)) he wondered. It didn't seem to fit with what he knew of the other man or his relationship with Chi-Chi, but then again, why had she shuddered like that? Trapped deep within her own subconscious, Chi-Chi couldn't tell him the truth. Even while asleep, she was able to sense that the person touching her was not her husband, which was why she had shuddered and pulled away. And even if she couldn't detect the difference in her unconscious state, the bond could, and the strong Saiyan bond permitted no such trespasses.  
Davin left her asleep, mulling things over in his mind. He had much left to do. He climbed up the remaining steps to the top floor and entered his room. It was even larger and more extravagant than Chi-Chi's. One wall was covered with a bookcase, some shelves filled with books, others with strange bottles and jars filled with heaven-knew-what. A pentagram, a useful tool in some spells, was painted on the floor near the bookcase. A wood table with two chairs stood a few feet in front and to the left of the pentagram. A bed with a nightstand by its side sat on the opposite side of the room from the bookcase. A blown-glass vase filled with violets sat on the nightstand, beside a picture of Chi-Chi. The other three walls were covered in rich tapestries depicting fantastic scenes of magical acts and mythical beasts. The floor was a muted gray marble, matching the color as his eyes. The walls, what could be seen of them behind the tapestries, were painted a deep blue. Standing to the left of the table and two chairs, was a bookstand, on which sat an open book. It was very old, the pages yellowed with age, and the leather cover worn thin along its edges. It was to the book he went, glancing briefly at the page to which it was open - "Spells of Time Control." He flipped through the book carefully, searching for a particular page. He had seen something once that he felt could be very useful now. After a few minutes' time, he found it, and his mouth curved into a small, cold smile. It was a harsh thing to do, but if he truly wished to hold Chi-Chi's heart as his own, it would be necessary. Across the top of the found page in ancient cursive letters, were the words "Memory Removal, Creation, and Replacement."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Heehee, I've got a thing for cliffhangers, what can I say? It helps to assure that readers will come back, even if the next chapter takes a long time to come out!  
  
E-mail me at NansJns@aol.com! 


	3. Battle of the Heart3

The last time I checked, DBZ wasn't my property (if it was, I wouldn't be in the financial fix I'm currently in).  
  
Thanks to all the usual suspects: Holly O., Serina, and Jenny C.! **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.3  
  
The sky was growing lighter as dawn approached. Kami's Lookout, which always felt the dawn first, slowly filled with the warm, red-golden light. Piccolo gazed around at the paling skies with a quiet scowl. They'd all been searching for most of the night, but no trace of Goku's wife had been found. Goku hadn't slept at all, and was now sitting in a chair in Kami's Lookout with his head in his hands with his elbows propped on his knees. His face was pale and sweaty, and he was visibly trembling a little. Close by his side, his sons had fallen into fitful dozes, and Vegeta had gone home to rest for a bit and to let Bulma in on the current turn of events. Krillin, too, had gone home, for basically the same reasons--to rest, and to inform his wife, as well as Master Roshi, of what had happened. Dende was with Mr. Popo preparing something to drink and eat for Goku to help him calm down. Piccolo wasn't sure what to think of Goku's condition. It was a little disturbing to see the Saiyan falling apart like this. Piccolo let out a tense sigh; he didn't quite comprehend the whole 'love' thing. He understood caring for people, for he himself held a deep attachment to Gohan, but love between mates was utterly alien to him. Being asexual, there was nothing in his genetic make-up to induce such emotions. Man/wife love was simply beyond his ken.  
"Wait a minute!" Goku said, his head suddenly snapping up. Piccolo spun to face him.  
"What? Have you thought of something?" Piccolo asked quickly.  
"Maybe. . .I'm not sure. . .but I just remembered. . .right when Chi- Chi disappeared, there was a scent in the air that wasn't there earlier. . ." Goku said thoughtfully.  
"What kind of scent? Did you recognize it?" Piccolo pressed, eager for any clue that could lead to a resolution.  
"No. . .yes. . .maybe! It was familiar, but at the time, I was so focused on Chi-Chi that I didn't pay that much attention to it!" Goku rubbed his head in frustration. "It was gone by the time we returned, blown away by the wind!"  
"Great," Piccolo muttered. "Try to think, Goku. You said the scent was familiar; try to narrow it down. Was it a person? Or an animal?" Concentrating, Goku went silent for a few moments.  
"A person, I'm sure of that," he said with quiet assurance. "Kami, who was it? No one I know well. . . but it _was_ someone I'd met. . ."  
"Goku, I have your breakfast," Mr. Popo said in a kindly voice as he entered the room, carrying a tray heaped with food. Dende followed close behind, holding a steaming cup between his two hands.  
"And I made some tea to help you calm down. It's brewed with special herbs containing some mild tranquilizing properties," Dende added, offering the cup in his hands. Goku glanced at their offerings for a moment, and then shook his head.  
"I'm not hungry," he said quietly, and the two nearly dropped the tray and cup in their shock. Piccolo felt his own jaw fall open in surprise, when he abruptly pulled it shut again. This, more than anything, confirmed just how upset Goku was. Even when the Cell Games were looming, he continued eating like always, his remarkable appetite unfazed by the impending battle with the super android. Dende and Mr. Popo put the food and drink to one side, just in case he changed his mind.  
"Goku, I know you're upset, but you still need to take in some nourishment. . ." Dende gently coaxed, still not believing he even needed to prompt Goku, of all people, to _eat_.  
"I know, I know. . .I'll eat in a bit," Goku waved him off impatiently and then dropped his despondent head back into his hands. Dende and Mr. Popo continued in their efforts to try to get him to eat, but he didn't listen. At the moment, he felt too sick at heart to eat anything. He knew if he tried to eat, he wouldn't be able to keep it down and it would just come right back up shortly afterward. The silence in the bond was maddening. From the moment they'd conceived their firstborn, Gohan, he'd always felt Chi-Chi just a little, and had he been aware of it sooner, they'd have been fully bonded a lot earlier. At that time, they had shared the start of the bond but had yet to experience it to its fullest extent. Once the full bond had been realized, he'd treasured it since getting it, as he knew she did. Through it, they spoke to each other constantly, and sometimes, they'd just let their feelings speak for them. Goku suppressed a rising sob, wishing that he could feel Chi-Chi's love for him touch his mind. He would've given anything, everything, just to feel a little trace of her. Something to tell him she was alive. ((Chi-Chi. . .Sweetheart. . .my love. . .my life. . .)) the tears broke free before he could stop them. After a few moments, he quelled his tears and forced his mind to focus on the scent he'd noticed so briefly when she vanished. ((Who is it? Who is it? Whoisitwhoisitwhoisit? Someone I've only met once, maybe twice. . .I know that smell, but only just. . .someone I've met in person, but don't really know. . .who, who, who, who, WHO?!?!?)) He racked his brain, forcing it to go over all the scents of people and things he recognized. Then something strange happened. His weary mind was on the verge of simply breaking down for a while when he suddenly remembered the smell of a certain type of flower. . .of violets. He froze for a moment as he processed the teasing memory. The violets' scent in the air, now that he thought of it, reminded him of a person. . .not because this person's scent was flowery, but the two things were somehow connected. He wondered for a moment how that could be, when the realization suddenly struck him. ((Could it be. . .?)) he thought, and then jumped up from the chair. "I need to check something! I'll be right back!" Goku shouted, and suddenly flew off at breakneck speed.  
"Wait! Goku! What are you going to check?!" Piccolo yelled after him. Startled by the noise, Gohan and Goten woke up, and blinked in surprise at their father's rapidly departing ki trail.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Gohan asked as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  
"Did you find Mom?" Goten asked of the taller Namek.  
"No. . .Goku just went to check something," Piccolo said with a sigh. "He didn't say what. Why don't you two have some breakfast while we wait?" He motioned to the food that had been brought for Goku.  
"Yeah, sure. . ." Gohan said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
"Okay," Goten sighed, as though he couldn't care less. They ate slowly and with heavy hearts.  
"After I'm done, I'm going to check on Videl," Gohan said suddenly as he picked up an apple.  
"Why?" Dende asked.  
"Just in case. . .we still don't know _why_ Mom was taken. . .if it was to force us into something, they might try to take Videl for even more leverage," Gohan answered. His heart twisted at the very thought of anything happening to Videl. He needed to make sure she was safe to have a little peace of mind while looking for his mom. He didn't need extra worries.  
"I didn't know you and Videl were so close," Dende said with a teasing grin. Gohan startled a little and turned red.  
"Ah, well. . .yeah," he admitted, smiling and laughing in embarrassment.  
"I just want Momma back," Goten said softly, his large eyes shining with beginning tears. Gohan gave his little brother a quick, reassuring hug around his small shoulders.  
"We'll find her, Goten. Don't worry," Gohan promised gently, and mentally added ((I just hope it's soon. . .)).  
  
Vegeta hadn't really gone back to sleep that night. He'd dozed lightly, holding Bulma tightly to himself, inwardly afraid she might disappear the way Kakkarot's mate had. Bulma began twitching a little in her sleep as his fear seeped to her through the bond, and she snuggled into him for comfort, pressing her head under his chin and into his throat. Vegeta did not object to the closeness, and just held her a shade tighter, as his fingertips stroked across her upper arm. He truly understood how Kakkarot felt; if Bulma were to just vanish in the middle of the night, and the bond was silent. . .he shuddered quietly at the thought, and reflexively frowned a touch at the show of weakness. He then discarded the ingrained dismissive thought of weakness aside. It had taken several years, but he had finally come to understand that emotions didn't make him weak; still, old Saiyan ideas and habits die hard. Goku's words kept ringing through his ears as he gazed down at his slumbering mate, (("I didn't see _anything_, don't you understand?! Nothing! She was in my arms, and I was saying 'I love you', and then she was gone before I finished speaking! I never took my eyes off her! She just disappeared!!")), and Vegeta swallowed dryly. He wanted to know who had taken Kakkarot's mate almost as much as Kakkarot did, in case whoever it was went after all of their mates. His turbulent thoughts cleared a little as he felt Bulma stir in his arms. She stretched a bit and looked up at him with a sleepy smile.  
"Good morning," she said as she yawned.  
"Morning," Vegeta answered, leaning down slightly to kiss her. When they broke off the kiss, she gave him a bewildered smile.  
"What was that for?" she asked. "Not that I'm objecting," she smirked a little as she pressed into him. She blinked when she noticed the concern swimming in his dark eyes. "What is it? What's wrong? Does it have to do with what Goku was doing last night?" Vegeta let out a soft, tired sigh and nodded.  
"Kakkarot's mate disappeared last night, right out of his arms. Dende and Mr. Popo think someone used some kind of magic to freeze time to take her," Vegeta explained, and Bulma sat up with her blue eyes wide with anxiety.  
"Chi-Chi disappeared?!" she half-cried. "A spell?! This isn't. . ."  
"No, it's not Babidi! We don't know who it was. Her ki isn't anywhere on the planet and Kakkarot is falling apart," Vegeta told her.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait - her ki isn't on Earth? No wonder Goku was upset. . .is there anything we can do?" Bulma asked as she jumped out of bed and started pulling clothes out of her drawers. Vegeta also got up and dressed.  
"All we can do is help look. And I want you close to me at all times," Vegeta answered. Bulma paused as she felt a cold chill go down her spine.  
"If Chi-Chi disappeared right out of Goku's arms. . .and a time- freeze spell was used. . . what good will staying close to you do me if whoever did it comes after me?" she asked with a note of worry in her voice. The next moment Vegeta was pressing her against his chest in an unbreakable grip. He didn't say anything, and Bulma stayed unmoving in his fierce embrace. They were both more afraid than they'd like to admit. If Goku, the strongest fighter in the universe, could have his mate kidnapped right out of his embrace, then the second-strongest didn't stand much of a chance against this unknown enemy, either.  
  
Videl awoke to an insistent tapping on her window. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, gently pushing the covers down as she did, and sat up to see what the source of the noise could be. She blinked in surprise and felt the remaining shreds of sleep fall from her mind as she saw Gohan floating outside her third-story bedroom window. She got up and padded barefoot over to the window, wondering why he was there so early, and why his face was so pale. She noted, as she opened the window, that he had dark circles under his eyes, as though he hadn't slept well, and there was an agitated air about him.  
"Good morning, Gohan," she smiled at him in hopes of distracting him. "What brings you here so early?"  
"I, uh. . .listen, Videl, is everything okay? Have you seen anything strange lately?" Gohan asked quickly.  
"Strange? Like what? Is something wrong?" Videl leaned a little ways through the window to look into his troubled eyes. He was really upset about something.  
"Well, _anything_. . .strangers hanging around? Weird lights?" Gohan didn't know what she could have seen, but he needed to know if she was safe. Videl arched an eyebrow in confusion and shook her head to the negative.  
"Huh? No, nothing like that. Gohan, what's happened? And to who?" Videl reached out and gently touched his face, and felt a shock slip through her system as she realized his usually warm skin was clammy. Gohan lowered his eyes for a moment.  
"Last night, my mother disappeared," he said.  
"Disappeared?! How?" Videl jumped back in alarm.  
"We're not sure; Mr. Popo thinks someone cast a time-freeze spell. All we know was that literally one second she was in my dad's arms and the next she was gone. I'm worried whoever took her might come after you," Gohan explained. Videl drew in a slow breath. Ever since she'd met him, she'd been introduced to a side of the world she'd never even thought could exist before, and the idea of a time-freezing spell didn't shock her now like it might once have. Either way, Gohan was clearly desperately upset; without the knowledge of why his mother was taken, they could only assume others they cared for were in danger.  
"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, Gohan - except maybe my boyfriend floating outside my third-story window," she offered the small joke to him, and was rewarded with a small smile flickering across his face for a second before it died out again. "Gohan, don't worry - if someone has captured your mother, I'd be more worried for them than her! She's no weakling, and she has the temper to back it up! And so do I!" Videl smiled devilishly then. "Man, I really pity anyone dumb enough to kidnap me and Chi-Chi! We'd make mincemeat out of them and then force them to apologize!" Picturing the way the two feisty females usually handled themselves, Gohan smiled again, a little stronger this time. "Look, I have things to do today, but I'll be very careful, okay? You work on finding your mom," she told him, and leaned further forward. He met her upraised face with his own and they tenderly kissed. When they pulled back, he looked at her with a faint hint of worry. "I'll be fine!" she said confidently, and he nodded.  
"Okay. But keep your eyes open, all right?" Gohan heaved a small sigh and flew higher.  
"Right!" she nodded as she watched him fly back to Kami's Lookout.  
  
Goku landed outside his house with a little more force than he normally would have. The ground sank around his feet a little, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He walked up to the door quietly, the lingering, familiar smells of home silently welcoming him, along with the lone alien one. Goku exhaled slowly, then sniffed the air carefully. His sensitive Saiyan nose swiftly picked out the one scent that didn't quite belong; the one that was lightly mixed with the violets' delicate aroma. Goku gritted his teeth as his eyes filled with fire. ((I _knew_ it! It _is_ the same smell! That man who was courting Chi-Chi, Davin! It was _his_ scent that was suddenly in the air when she vanished! That's why it seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it! After all, I only met the guy once!)) Goku slowly began to seethe with anger. Davin had stolen her. Unable to win her fairly, he'd stolen her away. Rage burned a path through Goku's heart, and he realized he was ready to snap Davin in half for this. He inhaled several calming breaths (though they didn't calm him much) and forced his mind to clear. ((Davin is from Chi-Chi's village. Someone there might know where he is.)) he reasoned. ((I should tell the others what I've found, first. . .if I can wait that long.)) he added, and locked onto Piccolo's powerful ki. Placing the first two fingers of his right hand upon his forehead, he then teleported back to the Lookout.  
When he materialzed in front of them, Piccolo and Goten ran up to him.  
"Daddy! Did you find anything?" Goten asked hopefully.  
"What did you go to check, Goku?" Piccolo inquired right after the little half-Saiyan.  
"The smell that was in the air when Chi-Chi disappeared was Davin's," Goku answered curtly, and Goten's little face screwed up in anger as Piccolo only looked all the more confused by the news.  
"Who's Davin?" Piccolo asked.  
"You mean that guy that kept asking Mama out while you were dead?" Goten said, ignoring the Namek. Goku nodded at his little son, then turned to address Piccolo.  
"He came by our house yesterday. I went back to our house, and his scent was still on the front step and front door. It was the same one I picked up on when Chi-Chi vanished. He must be the one who cast the time- freeze spell and took her," Goku said slowly, struggling to keep his rising anger in check.  
"Your harpy of a mate had another suitor?" Vegeta's sarcastic voice caught his attention, and Goku looked up to see his Prince land lightly with Bulma in his arms.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed at her mate as he set her down. Then she turned with apologetic eyes to Goku. "Chi-Chi never said she was seeing someone else."  
"She wasn't," Goku shook his head. "This guy Davin kept hounding her, but she always refused his advances. And now, he's taken her." His hands balled up into fists, and Vegeta protectively nudged Bulma to stand a little further back from the infuriated Goku.  
"Kakkarot, try to remain calm until you find this man - then you can let him know what happens to any fool who crosses a Saiyan," Vegeta said lowly. Goku gave a small nod and forcibly made his tense, battle-ready body relax. Then Gohan returned and landed by the group, Krillin and 18 a short distance behind him.  
"What's going on? Has something come up?" Gohan asked as he looked at them.  
"Daddy figured out that Davin took Mama away!" Goten blurted first.  
"Davin?! Are you sure?!" Gohan turned to his father for confirmation.  
"Who's Davin?" Krillin asked Bulma, and she whispered the answer to him.  
"Yes. His scent appeared in the air when she disappeared," Goku told his oldest son.  
"I _knew_ there was something odd about him! Damn it!" Gohan growled to himself.  
"Ease off, son. No one could have guessed he'd try and pull off this kind of a stunt; it's not your fault. Now, I'm going to Chi-Chi and Davin's village to see if anyone _there_ has any idea where he is," Goku said, and raised his hand to his forehead. After a few moments, he mentally focused and locked onto the Ox-King's ki, then teleported away.  
"Hey! Wait for us, Dad!" Gohan shouted anxiously after him, as he and Goten flew off in pursuit of their father.  
"Well. . ." Bulma said with a slow breath. "One upshot is now we know no one else is under threat of kidnapping." Vegeta gave a small, affirmative grunt, and reached over to squeeze her hand gently.  
"Yeah, that's something, at least. . ." Piccolo shook his head, still slightly confused. ((Davin stole Chi-Chi. . .just to have _her_?)) The Namek was still trying to come to grips with the concept.  
"That's good for the rest of us, but it doesn't help Goku much, does it?" Krillin observed, holding his own wife's hand.  
"At least he knows who did it now," 18 answered calmly. She'd never admit it, but she'd actually been worried for her own safety for a while there. She also knew it was safer for everyone if Goku knew who was responsible for kidnapping his mate; he had someone to focus his hate and anger on now.  
  
Ox-King was just waking up when Goku suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed. Ox-King half-jumped at the unexpected arrival of his son-in-law, then grabbed his glasses from off a nearby nightstand and put them on.  
"Goku? What are you doing here so early?" Ox-King began his greeting cheerfully, but stopped when he saw how upset Goku was. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
"Davin kidnapped Chi-Chi. Where does he live?" Goku said brusquely, cold fury making the spoken words harsh and his body rigid. Ox-King stared back at him in shock.  
"Wh-what? Davin? That's. . . how could he possibly. . .that doesn't make sense! He isn't physically capable of forcing Chi-Chi to do anything! She'd kick his. . ." Ox-King said, trying to wrap his mind around Goku's accusation.  
"He got his hands on some kind of magic and he used it to freeze time in order to take her- now, where does he live? Do you know of anywhere he might have taken her? I can't find her ki, but he might be using his magic to hide it. Where is he?" Goku snapped, in no mood for further useless conversation.  
"Froze time?" Ox-King's eyes grew wider in surprise. "Where could he have learned magic? Oh, never mind. Let me get dressed, and I'll take you to his house." Goku growled under his breath; he didn't want to wait that long. Ox-King, sensing Goku's growing impatience, dressed quicker than he had in years, then led Goku out of his house, and down the street. As they walked along with an increasing sense of urgency, Ox-King studied the Saiyan's face out of the corner of his eye. He had never seen him so angry and tense before, and it made him a little nervous. Concern for his daughter only served to increase his discomfort. Could Davin, of all people, really have gotten his hands on time-control magic, and kidnapped her with it? Ox-King mulled it over mentally until they both reached Davin's house, a few blocks away from his own home.  
"Good morning, Ox-King! Good heavens! Goku?!" said an older woman, who started to pass by them and then froze in her tracks.  
"Um, hi," Goku said, mumbling his greeting.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Watabi. Have you seen Davin this morning?" Ox- King inquired brightly, giving the impression that nothing was amiss.  
"Davin?" Mrs. Watabi said slowly, still staring at Goku's stormy expression. "No, I haven't," she shook her head and looked back at Ox- King. "I haven't seen him since he came back from Chi-Chi's home yesterday evening. Looked downright. . .frightening, to tell the truth. There was this strange light in his eyes, and the way he held himself. . .why?. . .what has he done?"  
"He kidnapped my wife!" Goku snapped, his patience having reached the breaking point. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled Davin's front door off its hinges.  
"Gracious!" Mrs. Watabi gasped, clasping her hand up to her bosom in fear. Goku marched with purpose into the house, ignoring everything and everyone else. Mrs. Watabi turned to Ox-King. "Did Davin really kidnap Chi-Chi?" she asked fretfully.  
"Goku is certain of it, and he's never been one to jump to unwarranted conclusions. I'd better help him look, because the mood he's in now, he's liable to overlook something important," Ox-King answered, and followed Goku through the broken front doorway into Davin's house. It was a bit of a tight fit for his bulky frame, but he managed it, nonetheless.  
The house was empty of life, and by the looks of it, had been unoccupied for some time. Dust laid, thick and gray-brown, on most of the furniture and the carpet in the living room. A cursory search through the rest of the house revealed that all the rooms were in the same unused condition. On the dust-laden carpeting, they found a single set of footprints leading from the front door to the middle of the hall, where they unexpectedly ended. The unplugged refrigerator was empty and the few dishes sitting in the cupboards were just as dusty as the furniture. Except for the mysterious footprints, there was no sign anyone had lived there for a few years. Though it was hard to smell anything other than dust, Goku noted absently that there was no trace of Chi-Chi's scent there, and Davin's own scent was faint, its traces lingering only in the living room and hallway.  
"I don't understand this," Ox-King said aloud, trying to make sense of it all. "Davin is seen regularly in the village, coming and going from his house; if he disappeared for long periods of time, I most certainly would've noticed, or someone from the village would have mentioned something to me."  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Goku fumed impotently. "There's nothing here! Except. . ." Goku motioned down to the footprints in the dust. "These stop in the middle of the hallway. . .they don't turn into a door, they just stop smack in the middle of. . .damn, is he able to teleport, too?" ((If he was living somewhere else. . .and if he was making regular appearances in the village simply to keep people from wondering about him.and he took Chi-Chi to that somewhere else. . .)) Goku pressed his hands to his throbbing temples in frustration. All the villagers believed he still lived here amongst them; Davin had gone to great pains to assure that. So where was he now?! Sick at heart, Goku felt ready to throw up again; the silence in the bond tore at him, he could hardly think straight. He let out a thin wail of fury and smashed his fist through the wall.  
"Goku!" Ox-King jumped a bit at the Saiyan's show of frustration. "Calm down, son! We need to keep level heads if we're going to figure this out," he said soothingly. He was worried and upset, too, but Goku was obviously on the brink of having a total breakdown. Goku dry-heaved a few times, while choking on the dusty air, and coughed before pulling his fist free from the wall and turned around. "That's it, deep breaths. That's. . .what is that?" Ox-King had glanced at the newly made hole in the wall and spotted something tiny and shiny inside it. Goku turned his attention back to the hole and saw the small glint as well. There was something sewn into the insulation and, whatever it was, the stitching around it had begun to pop. Goku, desperate for any kind of clue, tore the stitching the rest of the way open, and a small gold key fell out. Before it hit the floor, Goku easily caught it and stared at the shiny object in his hand. It was two- thirds the length of his pinky finger, fashioned with a diamond-shaped head with a thin sliver of red crystal in the center. The body was straight, with three small teeth.  
"Why would he hide a key in the wall?" Goku asked slowly.  
"Goku, let me see that," Ox-King said nervously. Goku handed it over, puzzled by the Ox-King's reaction. The key looked even tinier in the Ox-King's big hands. The large man's face went totally white, staring at the key with revulsion, as though it were the most horrible thing in the world. "Oh, oh no. . .he _can't_ be using _that_. . .how did he find it?! I hid it so well!" Ox-King moaned softly, the terror vivid in his voice.  
"What? He can't be using what?!" Goku demanded. "What does that key open?!"  
"This key opens a lock on a box that's hidden in a secret room of my mansion, and that room can only be reached through a secret passageway," Ox- King answered slowly. "How the devil did he find it? What possessed him to try and use it?"  
"Use what?! What's in the box?!" Goku barked, infuriated by the runaround Ox-King was giving him. Ox-King sighed softly.  
"I need to check this. Come on, Goku, I'll tell you all about it on the way," he began to explain, as the two of them departed Davin's house. "You see, Goku, what should be secured inside that box is a book of magic spells. It's been in our family for generations, and we've kept it well hidden from the world. The incantations written in it are very powerful, and very dangerous."  
"So that's where Davin learned magic. . .but where was it before you built your mansion?" Goku said, forcing himself to be calm and rational.  
"I hid it in my old castle. After Roshi destroyed Frying Pan Mountain, I found the box still intact among the ruins. I was a bit upset, to tell you the truth. I had sort of hoped it had been destroyed along with just about everything else that had been in my castle, but the accursed thing refuses to be destroyed so easily. It's almost as if the book possesses a will of its own, and seeks out someone to use it. The magic slowly becomes addictive, and the spellcaster eventually loses control. When Frying Pan Mountain fell, as upset as I was at losing my home, I felt a small happiness and a huge sense of relief that Chi-Chi and her children wouldn't have to carry on the burden of safekeeping that book. But like I said before, it survived, and I took great pains to hide it again, but. . .apparently not well enough." Goku slowly digested Ox-King's story.  
"And the book's been in your family for generations?" Goku repeated. "Did one of your ancestors make it?"  
"I don't know," Ox-King admitted, ruefully. "Its earliest history is lost. Whether one of us made it, found it, or stole it, all that's known is that we've had it and hidden it from the world for the last four centuries."  
"Oh," Goku said, the word a breath. This new level to the mystery only made things worse; if the magic was so dangerous and addictive, there was no telling what Davin might do. ((What he might do. . .)) Goku froze in the middle of the street, ten steps shy of Ox-King's front door. He had been so focused on the fact that he knew Davin had Chi-Chi, he hadn't stopped to think what Davin might do with her now that he had her in his clutches. Davin could force her to do anything with his magic. Goku's frantic mind filled with images too horrible to describe. The biggest, most vivid image was of Davin using some kind of spell to rape Chi-Chi, and her begging him to stop; or even worse, him using a spell to make her completely willing. Without warning, Ox-King was abruptly blown off his feet as Goku went SS2 in his fury. "If he lays one hand on her, I swear I'll rip him APART!!!" Goku bellowed to the sky, as pieces of broken pavement flew around him. Ox-King scrambled away quickly, not wishing to be caught in Goku's enraged line of fire. Goku growled and cursed for a few minutes, and then forced himself to calm down; now determined, more than ever, to continue checking to see if Davin had the book. He stepped out of the crater he had made, and entered his father-in-law's mansion ahead of the Ox-King. Ox-King followed nervously, then took over the lead as they came to where the hidden hallway was.  
"It's over here," he said, taking a tall painting off the wall and then laying one hand flat upon the wall. He pushed hard into the surface, grunting at the effort, and the wall sank back, then was pulled sideways by a strange mechanism in the floor. Ox-King headed down the comparatively narrow hallway with Goku right behind him. The hall turned right, then slanted downward, then turned right again, then forked.  
"More precautions?" Goku asked tersely, noting that his father-in-law traced his steps with a practiced familiarity.  
"Uh-huh. Choose the wrong path, and you wander through an underground maze for a while before coming out in the dining room," the Ox- King explained. "If you ever come out at all." he added, and went down the left passage. Goku followed, his battle-hardened muscles tensing and relaxing in little waves. The left passage was shorter than the rest, with one turn leading straight to a door. Ox-King opened it and entered the room, Goku still behind him. The room was high enough for the Ox-King to stand up straight without his head touching the ceiling, but still more narrow than a normal room, and the only thing inside it was a table, on which was a box with a lock. Ox-King let out a tense sigh and pulled the tiny key out of his pocket. Muttering a small prayer under his breath, he went up to the box, inserted the key, and twisted it. The lock popped too easily. "Not good. . .it's been oiled sometime in the last few months, and I know I haven't been down here in years," Ox-King said fearfully. With shaking hands, he lifted the lid, and he and Goku looked inside. "Damn it!" Ox-King swore hotly, letting the weighty lid slam back down. It was just as he'd feared; the box was completely empty.  
"So he does have the book. . .and my Chi-Chi, as well," Goku said, growling lowly. "We need to find him _now_!" But where the hell was he?! That question hung heavy and unanswered in the air, as Goku fled the secret room and back through the secret hallways' twists and turns, with his head pounding in time with his desperate heart. What _was_ he going to do? Chi- Chi needed him, and he didn't know how to help her. He ran pell-mell out of Ox-King's mansion, and into the street in front of it. He strained every one of his senses to its limits, struggling to feel something, anything, but there was no trace of Chi-Chi or Davin anywhere on Earth, or in the immediate system beyond. "Where are you, Davin?! Where?! Chi-Chi, Sweetheart, hold on. . .I'll find you! I swear it!" Goku cried, then fell onto his knees in a trembling heap, unable to stand anymore. "Somehow. . ." **************************************************************************** ** Oooh, poor Goku! I'm so _mean_ to him! And it's only going to get worse, too. Keep an eye out for chapter 4.  
  
As always, comments of most any sort are welcome! NansJns@aol.com! 


	4. Battle of the Heart4

Time for another round of "beat up the Goku!" (Goku-honey, I'm sorry!)  
  
I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. No money is being made, though some fun is being had.  
  
**sentences like this are telepathic** **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Chi-Chi sighed softly as she rolled over in the large bed. Sunlight flowed through the window to disturb her slumber, and she reached out to feel for Goku. It wasn't until she realized the bed was empty except for her that she opened her eyes. ((Did Goku get up early to train?)) she started to wonder, and then jerked fully awake as she took in her surroundings.  
"W-What the hell?! Where am I? This isn't my room!" she said as she bolted upright in the bed. She then looked down at herself. "And this isn't my nightgown! Who undressed me? What is going on-?!" Chi-Chi's angry tirade was brought to an abrupt halt by the screaming silence of the bond, which in turn forced her memory back into the previous night. "Oh- oh, Kami. . . Davin! I remember now. . .he must've. . .by why was I asleep? Goku?" Chi-Chi shuddered at the thought that Davin could make her go to sleep at will, and undressed her while she was unconscious. **Goku? Goku, where are you? Please, answer! I don't want to be alone here!** she called to her husband through the bond, only to be answered by the same cold silence that was tormenting him. She tried again, and again, but nothing happened. The bond was cold and empty, Goku wasn't there. Frightened, she pulled her knees up to her chest and started taking slow breaths. Her stomach was twisting into knots, and she could feel a cool sweat break out across her skin. What was Davin going to do to her? What would he make her do? She could beat the hell out of him any day of the week, but who knew how much he could do with his dark magic. If he could freeze time, there probably wasn't much else he couldn't do.  
"Mistress Chi-Chi?" a feminine voice suddenly said, and Chi-Chi leapt off the bed, ready to fend off whoever it was. An elf girl, a few inches shorter than Chi-Chi, stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food. She had long, soft silver-blue hair in a high ponytail, wide brown eyes, and a delicate, high-boned face. Her unusual hands each had only three fingers and a thumb, and her ears were almost as big and pointy as Piccolo's. She was wearing a loose, sleeveless white dress with a belt cinching it in at her waist line, and a skirt that stopped a few inches above her ankles. "I've brought your breakfast," the elf girl said.  
"_Mistress_? _Breakfast_?" Chi-Chi blinked in surprise, then screwed up her face in anger. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's Davin?" she demanded.  
"This is Master Davin's palace, and my name is Lilith," the elf girl answered gently. "Master Davin is still asleep in his room, last night's magic drained him a great deal."  
"Then now's my chance to get out of here. I don't know what he may have told you about me, but I've been kidnapped! So don't try to stop me!" Chi-Chi answered, and quickly pushed past Lilith to get into the hallway.  
"Wait, you can't!" Lilith called after her.  
"Watch me!" Chi-Chi snapped back as she started running down the stairs. By the time she reached the bottom floor she was panting a little from the exertion, and she looked back up at the tall stair case in wonder. "How much room does he need?" she muttered, then turned her mind back to escaping this gilded prison. Lilith was right behind her, and she ran to the front door.  
"You can't--!" Lilith tried again as Chi-Chi grabbed the doorknob. Chi-Chi ignored her protests and flung the door open and ran through - only to find herself right back on the ground floor of Davin's palace.  
"Wh-what?" Chi-Chi gasped.  
"I tried to tell you," Lilith said, her eyes sad. "There's a spell on this whole place. The only one who can come and go freely is Davin himself. We, his 'servants'," she scowled at the word, "are only allowed out into the garden at certain times of the day to tend it. Otherwise, we're just as imprisoned here as you are."  
"Tried to run away, did she?" inquired a new female voice, and Chi- Chi turned to see two more elf girls walk up to join them. One was her height, with long gold hair tied loosely back, green eyes, and swarthy skin. The other was a bit shorter than Lilith, with flaming red hair, yellow eyes, and peach colored skin. "Welcome to our nightmare, 'Mistress' Chi-Chi," said the tall blonde elf. "I'm Aume."  
"And I'm Maruberu," added the flame-haired elf.  
"What is going _on_ here?!" Chi-Chi screamed, her patience gone. The bond's silence was unnerving her; she felt cold and small without Goku's presence in her mind. "And where _is_ here?!" The elves looked at her with pity in their eyes.  
"This place," Aume said, with a wave of her hand to indicate more than just the palace, "was built entirely out of magic. It's an entire world unto itself, closed off from the normal world of your Earth." Chi- Chi gasped softly; now she knew why she couldn't feel Goku anymore.  
"From what we know, Davin built it slowly over time. He then utilized an ancient spell to summon the three of us here about four months ago. It had been so long since any human had made contact with us elves, so we stuck around to talk. The next thing we knew, we were trapped here, and he was forcing us to work for him," Maruberu continued.  
"Davin did all this for the simple purpose of bringing you here. He said as much last night when he brought you in," Lilith finished.  
"Unbelievable! What the hell did he think this would accomplish?! If he thinks for one moment this is going to help him, he has another. . .ah. . .oh. . .help. . ." An enraged Chi-Chi was swinging into full vengeance mode, only to be suddenly hit by a huge dizzy spell and fall over. Lilith and Maruberu caught her in their arms, and began to carry her back to her room.  
  
Davin watched as a soft light flowed into the large glass jar before him. He smiled tightly as he squeezed the jar's lid in his hand. The jar sat on the table by the cauldron, which was bubbling lightly and giving off a light of its own. He'd worked most of the night crafting new memories for her, memories that were completely devoid of Goku. He had re-written the fateful series of events when she went looking for Master Roshi for help to put out the fire of Frying Pan Mountain so that it would appear as if she did it all on her own. It would take time, though, for all of her real memories to drain away and be replaced by his new ones.  
"It's working," he said with quiet resolution. "Within a few days, all of her memories of being with Goku will be gone, and all she'll remember is being here with me. . .as my betrothed since childhood, and whom she loves very much. I'll tell her she's been unwell for a few weeks, but she's recovered now, and our wedding will be held very soon." He let out a shaky sigh and put the jar's lid down. "Kami forgive me, I had to do this. It's the only way to make her understand she'll be happier with me than with him," he murmured quietly.  
  
The elfin servants sat Chi-Chi down on her bed and brought her some water. Aume took one of the platters of food from the tray that Lilith had brought up earlier and offered it to Chi-Chi, who was moaning about being very dizzy.  
"Here, maybe eating something will help. It could just be stress and low blood sugar," Aume said gently, and Chi-Chi nodded and reached for the offered food. She missed the first few times, but finally managed to grab the dish and fork. As she slowly ate, the elves watched her carefully.  
**Do you see that light around her head?** Maruberu asked her friends.  
**A spell's aura. Davin is up to something,** Lilith answered.  
**Yes, but what?** Aume bit her lip. They were brought out of their telepathic conversation as they watched a bright tear sliding down Chi- Chi's face and falling off her chin.  
"I want to go home," she whispered. "My family must be so scared! _I'm_ so scared!"  
"Your. . ._family_?" Lilith echoed in disbelief.  
"Yes! My family!" Chi-Chi turned eyes full of tears and fire on the elf girl. "I have a wonderful husband and two terrific sons! Davin stole me from them!" The elves stared at her in shock. "Is my purse anywhere around here?" she demanded, and a quick look showed her it was on a table by a vase of violets. Despite her dizziness, she jumped up to retrieve it, and hastily opened it up. A few moments of digging produced her wallet, which she quickly flipped open to reveal the most recent family portrait they'd had taken, about two weeks ago. "There! This is them!" she said as she pulled out the picture and offered it to them. Aume took the picture and studied it carefully. Lilith and Maruberu leaned in on either side of her to look at it as well. The dark-haired family in the photo smiled up at them happily; all of their faces were alight with a joy the camera couldn't completely hold.  
"What is he thinking?" Aume whispered quietly to her companions.  
"I've long suspected he was a little bit mad," Maruberu whispered in reply.  
"Be careful what you say!" Lilith hissed. "He might hear!"  
"Hear? Hear how? Isn't he a floor above us?" Chi-Chi snapped, too irritated to keep her voice down.  
"He has spy spells in various places to keep an ear - and an eye - on us," Lilith explained. Chi-Chi paled at the thought.  
"Remind me not to take a bath while I'm here," she mumbled under her breath.  
"Good morning! Why are all three of you in here? Surely, it only takes _one_ of you to deliver a tray of breakfast!" Davin said as he appeared behind them in the doorway. The three elves jerked to attention and quickly bowed to him. This morning, he was sporting more normal attire in the form of slacks and a dress shirt.  
"Of course, Master! But, uh. . ." Maruberu began to explain.  
"The Mistress wasn't feeling well, and I needed assistance in helping her," Lilith finished for her friend.  
"Oh, I see. Very well, then. You can all leave us now. You'll be summoned if you're needed further," Davin said calmly, and all three elves quickly left, as Aume tucked the picture into her belt. She had the oddest feeling it would be far safer on her person, somewhere Davin wouldn't think to look for it.  
Chi-Chi scowled at Davin as she roughly wiped the tears from her eyes. Her infuriated look was met with one of barely contained happiness and excitement. In her mind, she was picturing all the ways she could bend him into a pretzel and then beat his face in for good measure.  
"Even first thing in the morning, you look lovely," Davin said, reaching for her. She reacted by brutally slapping away his hand.  
"Keep away from me, you bastard!" she snarled, getting off the bed so she could better defend herself. Her lightheadedness was making the room spin furiously, but she forced her feet to be planted and stable.  
"Calm down, Chi-Chi! There's no need to get so angry! I just wanted some time with you so we could talk," Davin said in his most placating voice, moving forward again. Chi-Chi backed up in response.  
"Take me home, Davin! My family must be worried about me!" Chi-Chi angrily cried at him. Davin's gray eyes flashed with displeasure at her resistance.  
"Chi-Chi, if you'd just calm down. . ." Davin started, his voice becoming cold, and Chi-Chi dropped into a battle stance. Davin let out a small, tense sigh, stepped back, and took a few moments to quietly admire her nightgown-encased body, until his gaze fell on her bare shoulders. In the dim light of the previous evening, he'd dressed her in the nightgown, which had spaghetti straps. But, unlike the night before, the lighting was much better now, and he could see the exposed skin of her shoulders more clearly. The u-shaped scar on her shoulder seemed to leap out at him. "What is that?" he curiously asked.  
"What is _what_?" Chi-Chi scowled suspiciously, thinking it was some sort of ruse.  
"That," Davin answered, pointing directly at her shoulder. "That scar. How did you get it?" Chi-Chi blinked as she glanced down at her shoulder, unconsciously twisting her body to get a better look at it, and, at the same time, giving Davin a better look as well.  
"Goku. . ." she said softly. The bond's silence seemed to grow louder in her mind as she looked at his mark on her. Davin's eyes widened as his face first paled and then flushed with anger.  
"He _abuses_ you like that and yet you want to go back to him? Have you lost your mind?" Davin demanded sharply, advancing on her once more. Chi-Chi snapped her attention back to him and scowled.  
"He doesn't abuse me!" she shouted.  
"Oh? And I suppose that scar is the result of a 'love tap'?" Davin barked sarcastically in return.  
"As a matter of fact, that scar _is_ from love!" Chi-Chi snapped back. "You idiot! You don't even know what Goku is! Goku is a Saiyan! Saiyans mark their chosen mates by biting them on the shoulder! It shows I'm his and his alone!" Chi-Chi squared up her shoulders with pride. "I've placed my mark on him as well!" Davin looked at her as though she were crazy.  
"And what, pray tell, is a Saiyan?" he asked slowly.  
"A Saiyan is a native of the planet Vegetasei," Chi-Chi answered. "Goku grew up on Earth, believing for most of his life that he was a human being, but he learned otherwise some years back. Now, Davin, take me home!"  
"He's. . .not human?" Davin repeated, slowly digesting this new information.  
"No, he's not," Chi-Chi shook her head. Davin started to say something else, but she cut him off. "It doesn't matter! He's still my husband, and we love each other!" Davin looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"He had a tail as a child. . ." he said, recalling something he'd always thought was strange about Goku.  
"Yes, all Saiyans have tails," Chi-Chi nodded, becoming exasperated. "And they can transform under the light of a full moon if their tails are intact. But that's not the point!" Davin turned on his heel suddenly and walked away from her towards the door.  
"Get dressed, we'll talk more in a bit," he said in parting, shutting the door behind him. She scowled at the closed door for a second or two, but went to the closet anyway. After all, she couldn't go around in a nightgown. Flinging the closet doors wide, she found it was stuffed full of fancy gowns, far fancier than she'd ever think to wear on a daily basis. She frowned even more deeply.  
"I am not playing dress up for him!" she hissed. "Where's the dress I was wearing last night?" She looked around the whole room carefully, but couldn't find it. Letting out a frustrated sigh, pulled the simplest dress from off the rack. As she stepped into the gown, she remembered to dress in haste, thinking about what the elves had said about Davin having spells to watch and listen to them. She wouldn't put it past that pervert to have set them in her room. The dizziness had lessened in intensity, but she was still feeling more than a little woozy.  
  
Davin watched her from his own room for a few moments, quietly admiring her lean body as she pulled on the pale yellow dress, then shut the image down with a blush. ((I shouldn't,)) he thought, then grinned to himself. ((Soon enough, she'll willingly show herself to me.)) He paused as he thought of the scar on Chi-Chi's shoulder, and his face darkened. ((That will have to go, once I've gotten rid of enough of her old memories. I've seen a healing spell in the book that will erase even the oldest, deepest scars; undoing any damage as though it had never been. I can't believe. . .she'd believe his hurting her like that. . .was a show of _love_. . .)) But the look of sheer determination and pride on her face when she explained it to him, showed she believed it with total and unwavering conviction. He twitched at the sound of pages turning, and looked over his shoulder to see the book's pages flipping over by themselves, as if stirred by a light breeze. ((Yes. . .maybe I should tell her about you. . .)) he thought as he moved up to the book and held his hand out to stop its pages from moving. ((You're her responsibility, aren't you? Her birthright and curse. . .))  
  
Chi-Chi stormed out of her room in the new dress, which had a snug top, long sleeves, and a long, loose skirt that reached her ankles. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of stud earrings. She couldn't find any of the things that she had on the night before, not even her shoes. She began to go downstairs again, glancing around, hoping to find a way out, (possibly though a window), when Davin's voice echoed down to her from above.  
"Chi-Chi! Would you come up here for a moment, Dear?" Davin called down, as he leaned over the railing of the top-most floor. Chi-Chi glared back up at him.  
"No, I won't, and _don't_ you ever call me _dear_! You have no right!" she snapped at him.  
"Don't be like that, Sweetheart. I have something of importance to show you," Davin said, his voice calm, but his face cold. Chi-Chi growled in response.  
"Don't call me "sweetheart" either! Only _Goku_ can call me that!" Chi-Chi snapped again, angered by his attempts at familiarity. "And what could you possibly have to show me?" She could think of a few things he'd want to "show" her in his room, and she wasn't about to fall for any of that!  
"A book," Davin answered, his eyes getting that silvery glint again.  
"A _book_?" Chi-Chi huffed, as she arched an eyebrow, and started to take another step down. Her foot never touched the next step. She floated right off the staircase, and up to the top floor, where she was set down beside Davin. Furious, she growled and made ready to hit him again, but he caught her wrist in a steely grip and pulled her into his room. "Davin, I swear to Kami, I'll kill you if you try. . ." Chi-Chi's rant died in a horrified gasp when she saw the ancient book sitting on the podium. Davin had made certain that the memory spell's components had been carefully moved into a place that was well out of sight. "The. . .the Ahdicionious?! How did you get that?! You haven't been using it, have you?!"  
"Of course, I have! How else do you think I've been able to accomplish everything up to this point? Or how I built this place?" Davin said calmly, pulling her closer to the book.  
"How did you get it?! Papa hid it so well!" Chi-Chi repeated, roughly pulling her arm out of his grip and retreating from the awful book. The feeling in the air surrounding it was so horrid; so cold and dark, that she didn't want to be anywhere near it.  
"I ran errands for your family as a kid, remember? Only to be near you. One day, when I was fourteen, I saw the Ox-King take a painting off the wall, and push the wall in to reveal a secret passage. I was curious, and so I followed him inside. Down through the passage maze to the hidden room. Once there, I learned something very interesting," Davin turned to her with the strangest smile on his face. It was a little amused smile, colored with something else she couldn't place, and didn't want to. "He started the fire around your old castle to help safe guard the Ahdicionious. Did you know that?"  
"Wh-what? He did that to protect all of our family treasures. . ." Chi-Chi shook her head.  
"That's what he told everyone, but I heard him say in that room that he started the magic fire to keep this book safe, but this book somehow caused the fire to rage out of control. He hadn't used it's magic to create the fire, he used something else, but the Ahdicionious's magic fought against the original fire spell, overwhelmed it, and in turn, made it swallow the mountain," Davin explained, and Chi-Chi stared back at him in disbelief.  
"So, why didn't he tell me this when he showed me the book and explained it to me?" Chi-Chi said, her head swimming as the dizziness increased.  
"Probably too ashamed. At any rate, I made a point to remember where it was located,. . . discreetly borrowed the key to unlock the box, and began to study it in earnest. I've been learning from it for years, slowly building this place piece by piece as my power level allowed. Once I completed my palace five months ago, I moved in, and brought the book with me. I also made it a point to make an appearance in the village everyday, to keep people from wondering about me," Davin smiled at her then. "All for you. I made everything here, and learned this power, for you. . .my beloved Chi-Chi," he reached for her, but she backed up further.  
"You _stole_ it," she corrected. "That book is extremely dangerous, Davin - that's why it was hidden in the first place!" she said, then her eyes widened. "This is why. . .you felt strange to me sometimes. . .it was the aura of the book, clinging to you. . . it's pure evil, Davin, can't you feel it?"  
"_Evil_? Hardly! It's made, and will make, all of my dreams come true!" Davin said, and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "You'll understand soon enough. We'll be happy here. . .together!"  
"Let me go!" Chi-Chi snarled low in her throat. Davin looked for a moment like he was going to kiss her, but her knee colliding with his gut stopped him dead in his tracks. He grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees as Chi-Chi turned and bolted from the room. She tore down the stairs at top speed, needing to put as much space between herself and Davin as she possibly could. Her pounding heart caused a heavy rush of blood to her head, which only worsened her dizziness. Three flights down she had to stop and rest for a moment to clear her head, but the knowledge that Davin was surely after her by now and was unquestionably insane kept her heart fluttering at a panicked level. Why was she so dizzy?! Why wouldn't it go away?! She desperately longed for Goku's warm embrace to make her feel safe again, but he wasn't there and he wouldn't find her any time soon. She had to get away from Davin on her own. ((This place is huge. . .surely I can find a room to hide in until I can think of a way to escape. . .)) she thought, and tried to rise to her feet, but the room spun before her eyes so fast she had to kneel back down. ((What's wrong with me?!)) she wondered in a panic. She couldn't stay there, Davin would be coming down the stairs any moment.  
Up in his room, Davin forced himself back onto his feet still wincing from the blow Chi-Chi had dealt him. ((I think. . .it might be best. . .if I kept my distance until the memory spells have more time to work.)) Davin reasoned to himself as he got back up and felt the last shreds of stabbing pain fall away. ((She always was one to overreact.)) he thought as he rubbed his still-sore stomach. He gave a wave of his hand to activate his spy spells, and one of them showed Chi-Chi half-stumbling, half-crawling into a less-used room three floors down. Davin flinched to see her struggle that way. He hadn't realized the memory spells would be so debilitating to her. One at a time probably wouldn't have been so hard on her, but the book clearly said that for best results they needed to be done at the same time. Putting in the fake memories at the same time the real memories were still occupying her psyche could cause madness. On the other hand, the inherent danger in first removing the original memories and then replacing them with the fake ones could turn the person into a near- vegetable if it wasn't done exactly right. No, the removal and replacement of memories had to be done at the same time, in a steady stream, coming and going. Still, it was hard on the subject being enchanted. ((She'll feel better soon; the first day is the worst, it said so on the page with the spells. By tomorrow she'll be much better. . .)) he thought to himself.  
  
Gohan and Goten arrived at their grandfather's village in time to see their father fall onto his knees. They landed by him and ran up to him as their grandfather came running up as well.  
"Grandpa? What's going on?" Goten asked, looking at his father nervously as Gohan helped a very shaky Goku back onto his feet.  
"We've found something. . .come in, I'll explain everything," Ox-King said, for once sounding very old and tired.  
"Is there any sign of Davin or Mom here?" Gohan asked hopefully, as he started to help his father into Ox-King's house. Goku pushed away from his firstborn and walked, unsteadily, on his own, back into his father-in- law's house.  
"No, but we know more about Davin's magic. . .and it's not good," Ox- King said to Gohan.  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Goten asked his father, taking Goku's big hand in his two little ones. It scared him to see his father like this. "Are you sick?" Goku looked down into the eyes of his little son and realized how much his behavior was upsetting him; the child was upset enough about his mother being missing, he didn't need to see his father falling apart at the seams as well. But he couldn't help it, damn it!! This whole thing was making him crazy! Never in his entire life had he felt so helpless, been so useless, especially not where a loved one was concerned! And what he'd learned from his father-in-law had only made everything worse. If he could just feel his beloved Chi-Chi, even for a moment. . .Goku steeled himself against the emerging negative thoughts. He had to be stronger than this if he wanted to help her, _and_ he had to keep himself together if he was going to save her.  
"I'm sorry, Goten. I'm just very worried about your mother," he said in a quiet voice to the little boy. "Having her vanish from my arms like that. . .and this not knowing where she is, if she's okay. . .it's. . ." Goku trailed off. He wasn't sure Goten was old enough to understand the bond and all that it meant.  
"I understand. I'm worried about Mommy, too," Goten nodded solemnly. Gohan listened in on their conversation, understanding as well. It was hurting him, too. ((Why can't we have both of our parents in peace?)) he wondered unhappily. "Daddy, did you have any breakfast?" Goten asked out of the blue.  
"No, no I didn't. I'm not very hungry," Goku shook his head. By rights, he should have been ravenous; not only had he not had any breakfast, but he had thrown up every last bit of his dinner from the previous night. Even so, he didn't feel hungry. He still felt too heartsick to eat.  
"You'll be stronger if you eat," Goten sagely observed.  
"Goten is right, Dad. Eat something," Gohan insisted, as he gently guided his father toward the kitchen.  
"No. . .I. . ." Goku pulled away from his son's hand. "I can't hold anything down right now, my stomach's way too unsettled." he admitted quietly.  
"I'll have the kitchen help make some clear broth for you, and then I'll tell the boys what we've learned," Ox-King said, and went to give the order to the cook. Gohan and Goten couldn't help wondering what it was their father and grandfather had learned about Davin's magic. But nothing could have prepared them for the truth, when it was finally revealed to them.  
"Why were we never told about this?" Gohan asked slowly, shocked by what he'd just learned.  
"You would have been told, eventually. . .I can't truthfully say that I know exactly why Chi-Chi hadn't yet said anything," Ox-King admitted. Goku took in the broth in slow, careful sips, fighting to keep it down. None of them wanted to give voice to the most obvious reason why Chi-Chi hadn't told her sons about the Ahdicionious. For if one of her already powerful half-Saiyan sons had become corrupted by its evil influence, there was no telling what would be unleashed.  
"When would the book and its safekeeping be passed down to us?" Goten asked carefully.  
"It would be left to Chi-Chi after. . .after I died; and to you two after she. . ." Ox-King didn't bother to finish, and the boys fidgeted uncomfortably. Goku was staring into space, only half-listening. His mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out where Davin had gone. He wasn't sure how long he could endure all of this uncertainty; or dismiss the sick, creeping feeling that Davin was already doing something horrible to Chi- Chi. **************************************************************************** ** I'm sorry if this chapter dragged a little...I was having trouble figuring out how to do some things. Next chapter, things kick back into high gear! Don't miss it!  
  
The e-mail address NansJns@aol.com no longer exists - contact me at my new address, NansJns@sa-tech.com!  
  
Also, please note: Aume=a play on "gold metal" (Au=the symbol for gold on the periodic chart, "me" is the first half of metal.) Maruberu=a play on the word marble. Ahdicionious (ah-deec-see-oh-nee-us)=a play on the word "addiction", and an effort to make it sound Latin-ish. 


	5. Battle of the Heart5

::Singing to the tune of "Day-O":: "Drag-on! Dra-aa-aa-gon! Dragon Ball Z, don't belong to me! Drag-me-say-Drag-me-say-Drag-me-say-Dra-aa-aa-gon! Dragon Ball Z, don't belong to me! See Toriyama-san, Dragon Ball is his, [Dragon Ball Z, don't belong to me!] Hey, Toriyama, mind if I borrow it? [Dragon Ball Z, don't belong to me!]"  
  
Okay, that's enough of that. Sorry, but that was kinda fun.  
  
**this** means it's telepathic.  
  
And by the way, I hope you like lemonade. There's some mild sex in this chapter; nothing really detailed or graphic, so relax. **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.5  
  
Chi-Chi stayed in the lower room for hours, only sneaking out periodically to get food and drink, and to find a bathroom. She wasn't sure why Davin didn't seem to be looking for her. Or for that matter, why the elves weren't sent to take her back to her room; but she looked upon these developments as a stroke of luck. For two days, she hid in various rooms on various floors, thinking she was keeping ahead of him. But the more time passed, the more confused about her situation she became. She wasn't sure what was going on; that is, she knew she needed to hide from Davin, but she couldn't remember _why_ anymore. She knew there was somewhere she needed to be and someone she needed to find, but _where_ and _who_ kept eluding her. One moment, the answer was right in front of her, and the next it would be gone. Sleep only brought the increasingly troubling world of her dreams. It was as if some part of her was frantically trying to tell her something through her dreams, something she desperately needed to know, but the message was always lost upon her waking. After she'd been in Davin's palace for three days, she stopped hiding. She just couldn't remember why she needed to anymore. Aume found Chi-Chi standing by a large window in a hallway, four floors down from her room, looking slightly disoriented. The light of the sunset seeped through the window, casting shadows about the hall. The golden-haired elf was quite shocked to see Chi-Chi out in the open; until her eyes focused on the spell-aura that only she and her fellow elves were able to detect encircling Chi-Chi's head. It had changed color, indicating to Aume that the spell was nearing completion.  
"'Mistress'?" Aume ventured, gently placing her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. Chi-Chi looked at her as if she were a stranger, startled, and then calmed down when she realized whom it was.  
"Hello, Aume," Chi-Chi said, sounding uncertain.  
"Are. . .are you all right?" Aume asked slowly, fearful of the answer. She, Maruberu, and Lilith all had harbored suspicions about what type of spell Davin had placed upon Chi-Chi, very few of which were pleasant or harmless. Even though they barely knew the human woman, the three of them were very concerned about her.  
"I don't know," Chi-Chi admitted. "I'm having trouble remembering things." She turned to Aume, her dark brown eyes suddenly wide with hope; hope that the she-elf knew the answer. "Aume, why was I hiding?"  
"What?" Aume startled at the bizarre question. She now knew what Davin's ultimate plan was with Chi-Chi, the sick bastard!  
"I'm sure that I was hiding for a good reason, but I don't remember what it was! A-and, there's someone important that I'm forgetting, too. . .I don't know who, but I feel like it's someone I need to hold on to, to get back to. . .Aume, do you know?" Chi-Chi asked urgently, fear edging her words. Aume let out a breath of pity and fear, and pulled the picture of Chi-Chi's family from her pocket. During the last few days, she had kept the photo on her person for safekeeping.  
"You were hiding from Davin," Aume said softly. "Because he kidnapped you. He's using his ill-gotten magic to make you forget your family!" She held up the picture for Chi-Chi to see, and Chi-Chi stared at it for a long moment. Slowly, and with great effort, names emerged to match the familiar faces, but they slipped away from her mind almost as fast as they came.  
"Goku. . .Gohan. . .Goten. . ." Chi-Chi managed to whisper before she lost their names once more, as tears started to prick the corners of her eyes. She reached for the picture, to assure the part of her that wasn't sure it was real. But before her hands could touch the photograph, the dizziness came roaring back and she had to grab the wall for support. Over the resurging dizziness brought on by Davin's increasingly strong spells, she felt the bond, aching and empty, calling for her to remember and hold onto all of her memories. Goku, her beloved. Goku, her husband and mate. Gohan and Goten, their wonderful sons, so strong and proud. _Her_ own family! For a moment, she felt like she could reach out and touch all of them again, but finally the mental effort proved to be too much and she fainted to the floor. Aume quickly thrust the picture back into her pocket as she called Maruberu and Lilith telepathically for help, fervently praying Davin hadn't just learned of the picture's existence through one of his spy-spells and planned to take it away. The three carefully carried Chi- Chi back to her room and gently placed her in bed.  
"I now know what Davin's been up to with her," Aume said under her breath, as they settled Chi-Chi under the covers. "It's a memory-changing spell."  
"Memory-changing. . .? How could he? I thought he loved this woman!" Lilith gasped, horrified.  
"I suppose _he_ would define it as 'love', but as we already know, she loves someone else; her husband! And this spell is Davin's way of eliminating the competition!" Aume shook her head in disgust.  
"We have to do something," Maruberu said. "We can't just sit back and let this happen."  
"What do you suggest we do? We've tried stealing Davin's accursed book dozens of times with no luck!" Aume countered.  
"We have to find Chi-Chi's husband," Maruberu firmly answered. Aume and Lilith stared at her with identical skeptical expressions on their faces.  
"Yeah, right! How do you suggest we do that while we're being held here?" Aume said, dropping her voice to a whisper, in case Davin might be listening in.  
**I think I may have a plan,** Maruberu said telepathically. **Think about it. Ever since Chi-Chi arrived here at the palace, Davin's attentions aren't on us anymore, or haven't either of you noticed? We've been getting away with all kinds of things that we wouldn't have been able to before she came. He's so wrapped up in his obsession, that he doesn't care about what we three are doing anymore; so one of us might be able to escape from here!** Aume and Lilith couldn't disagree with Maruberu's line of thought, for she'd been dead-on with her observation. Davin was practically ignoring them now. Maybe there was a chance; one which they'd have to risk. Lilith cast a quick glance down at the recumbent Chi-Chi, as the three of them threw ideas back and forth in their minds, and a plan began to take shape.  
  
She giggled at the light, ticklish feeling of his lips on her neck, then her shoulder. She rolled over so she was on her back looking up at him, and saw his eyes glinting in the dark with more than just lust; there were so many emotions playing through his face and mind that it was almost hard to keep up.  
"You know what?" Goku asked quietly. Chi-Chi smiled, reached up, and laid one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.  
"What?" she said. Goku stroked her cheek gently with his fingertips.  
"When we first met, back when we were kids. . .I think, on some level, I already knew. . .you were the one I was meant to be with all my life," he said, and Chi-Chi blushed and giggled again.  
"Oh, really? I seem to recall your saying that all girls looking for boyfriends were silly!" she answered him, one hand stroking his cheek in return. He caught it and kissed her fingers.  
"I know, and I didn't really know what the difference between girls and boys was at the time, either. But just the same, I felt. . .well, something. And the second time, when I bumped across you picking flowers. . .I was so happy to see you again! And it definitely was not the same kind of happiness I felt when I saw Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Pu'ar, Krillin, and Master Roshi again. There was a different feel to it; I felt. . .I don't know, like. . ." Goku fumbled with the words. "I don't know how to describe it." Chi-Chi tilted her head to one side on the pillow.  
"I also recall that you had no trouble leaving again right away," she observed.  
"I was still a kid. Even if I did sense that I was supposed to be with you, I didn't understand how or why. Besides, there were a lot of things for me to do," Goku said in his own defense, as he bent down to kiss her soft mouth. She held him there for a few moments, kissing him several times.  
"I knew it, too," she said when they finally parted. "From the first time we met, I was hooked on you. I must confess that while I was in my teens, I dated other boys because my father insisted upon it, but. . ." Goku flinched suddenly at the admission, and Chi-Chi hurried on. "But it never felt quite right. They were all nice enough, and I liked them, but only as friends. The day I found you again, at the World's Tournament, everything felt right, felt perfect, and I knew in my heart that I'd been right all along - you were and are the only one for me!" Goku relaxed then, and she cupped his face in her hands. "I love you!"  
"I love you, too!" he answered, and kissed her again.  
Then it all faded away.  
Chi-Chi woke up and rubbed her eyes. Early morning sunlight landed on her face, and she blinked in confusion. Odd. The last thing she clearly remembered was watching the sun setting. What had happened? She put the puzzling thought aside and tried to recall the dream she'd just had. It was an important dream, she was sure of it, but the only things she could remember about it were the words "you are the only one for me!" and a soft, passionate "I love you!" She lay unmoving for a moment, trying to hold on to the intense feelings of the fleeting dream. She'd felt so warm and happy; surrounded by such a strong feeling of love. . .but who was the man in the dream? She couldn't remember his face or name. She sighed and rolled onto her back. ((Who was he?)) she wondered, frowning in concentration. For a brief moment, she thought she was being silly; it was obvious who it must have been. . .but as soon as Davin's name came to mind, she felt a little uneasy. It passed quickly enough, but it left her all the more troubled. She got up and took a bath, then changed into some fresh clothes. She stepped out of her room to see if anyone was about, but didn't see anyone. The hallway was completely quiet. Her empty stomach growled demandingly, so she headed downstairs to look for the kitchen. She remembered being upset about something the day before, but she didn't remember what it was anymore. ((Ah, well. It must not have been all that important after all. I feel much better now!)) Chi-Chi smiled to herself lightly. There still remained a strange ache lingering in her heart and soul, (from the bond that she no longer remembered), a feeling of emptiness and longing, but she didn't know its source and did her best to ignore it.  
"Chi-Chi! Good morning!" Davin said from behind her, and she turned to see him descending down the stairs from the flight above her.  
"Good morning, Davin!" Chi-Chi said, flashing him a smile. The faint twinge of unease stabbed her heart, but she mentally brushed it aside. "I was just on my way down to look for some breakfast."  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Davin nodded as he joined her. "Let's see what the girls have whipped up for us," he said as he offered her his arm. She hesitated for a moment, then took it, and the two of them headed down towards the kitchen. However, her brief reluctance didn't go totally unnoticed by him.  
Lilith and Maruberu were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the breakfast offerings. When Davin and Chi-Chi entered into the room, arm-in-arm, the elf girls grimaced slightly at the sight before forcibly putting on pleasant faces. The spell-aura's color had shifted again, its hue indicating that there remained but one last step to completion.  
"Good morning, Master. . .Mistress," Lilith said delicately, and couldn't help but feel disappointment when Chi-Chi did not respond adversely to the title.  
"Good morning, Lilith. What's for breakfast?" Davin asked first.  
"Oh, the usual things. . .eggs, toast, fruit, hash browns," Lilith answered off-handedly as she placed plates in front of them.  
"Sounds good!" Davin smiled, his eyes darting to Chi-Chi and looking like he was about to burst from joy. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, suddenly got a bewildered look on her face, just as Lilith and Maruberu began to serve the breakfast meal.  
"Is something the matter?" Maruberu asked carefully.  
"No, no. . .I just had the oddest feeling that I should be helping you cook," Chi-Chi said, her expression sheepish. She didn't say how she also felt, for a passing moment, like there wasn't nearly enough food. There was certainly more than enough set out for the two of them, she didn't understand why she thought for a moment there should've been more.  
"Helping them? Why? They're perfectly capable of doing it themselves," Davin said jovially, though his voice took on a faint note of displeasure. Chi-Chi shrugged.  
"I can't really say, except that this feeling suddenly came over me," Chi-Chi answered.  
"Well, you have been ill for a while now, it might be a leftover from the fevered dreams and hallucinations you were having," Davin said kindly, patting her hand.  
"Was I sick? I don't remember that," Chi-Chi shook her head, while the strange feeling of disquiet in her soul grew stronger.  
"Yes, you were. Memory loss is one of the symptoms," Davin said in his most assuring voice.  
"Oh," Chi-Chi said, as her heart began to beat a little faster for no apparent reason.  
**We've no more time to waste; we have to do it today!** Maruberu said in an urgent telepathic appeal to Lilith as she fussed about the kitchen pretending to work.  
**Agreed! It's practically too late now!** Lilith answered in kind.  
"After breakfast, I think I'll walk in the garden for a bit. The flowers look so beautiful!" Chi-Chi said between bites.  
"If that's what you want, go ahead," Davin nodded, and Chi-Chi smiled as she ate another bite of egg. Davin watched her all though breakfast, overjoyed with the success of his spells. ((Oh, Chi-Chi! You're finally mine! I've waited so long for you to smile at me that way. May Goku never darken our lives again!)) he thought to himself.  
  
Chi-Chi strolled around the garden in silence, inhaling deeply of the sweet smell of the flowers. It was so beautiful and peaceful out here. There were dozens of large, brightly-colored flower beds spreading out far into the distance, including one of dark purple violets, as well as a large variety of trees and any number of bushes. Stone paths wound through the fragrant garden and around a sparkling blue pond in the middle of the lovely green area. She walked up to the edge of the pond and looked in, and paused at the sight of her reflection on the placid surface. It was strangely half-blended with another shadow, looking somewhat like a man with spiky hair. Something in her cried out that he was someone she knew, someone important to her, but when she pivoted around, all she saw was a line of trees with spiky leaves. She returned her befuddled attention back to the water, wondering what she'd been thinking. ((I feel strange again.)) she thought to herself. A warm, masculine hand landed on her shoulder, and for a moment she felt a faint wave of deja vu as she turned to see who had touched her. Davin smiled at her sweetly.  
"Is something wrong, Dear?" he said, savoring the sound of the word.  
"No, nothing. I was just looking at the pond," Chi-Chi smiled in response, and Davin pulled her back to lean against him. Even though she outwardly relaxed against him, deep inside, she felt a trifle edgy being held by him in such an intimate way.  
"It is nice, isn't it? Very relaxing," he observed, though he wasn't looking at the garden.  
"Oh, yes, very! It must have taken a long time for all of this to grow, but it was worth it!" Chi-Chi agreed.  
"Yes, it was all. . .worth it," Davin replied, and kissed her cheek. She blinked in surprise at the sensation. For some unknown reason, the touch felt unwelcome. She turned her head to say something to him, and his mouth captured hers. Even though it didn't exactly feel unpleasant, it was somehow unnerving, and she pushed away from him. She felt her body start to tremble, not from desire or happiness, but from an undisclosed sense of fear. The strange, aching feeling in her heart had evolved into a sharp, stinging pain.  
"Davin, please. . ." she begged, unsure as to why she felt so uneasy and shaky from something so simple as a kiss.  
"I'm so sorry, but I've waited so long! Just a little more. . .?" he said, smiling slyly at her, and went to kiss her again, but she side- stepped away from him.  
"I-I'm sorry, Davin, but. . .I-I don't feel like it right now, I think I. . .must still be ill," Chi-Chi stammered as she turned her face away. She certainly didn't feel right; but she couldn't get a handle on what the problem was. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd kissed. . .right. . .? She didn't see Davin's gray eyes darken as they narrowed unhappily at her reaction.  
"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I should have thought of that. Well, I have things to tend to; I'll see you in a bit, all right?" he said, and she nodded without looking at him. He scowled as he turned on his heel and marched back inside. He said nothing to his servants as he stormed up to his room, a scowl on his face and his eyes darker than thunderheads.  
"DAMN IT!!" Davin bellowed as he threw a glass vial across the room. It hit the far wall and exploded into tiny shards from the impact. "Why?! I've purged all but the faintest shadows of him from her mind! And even those shadows will soon be purged! Why is she still holding herself back from me?! Why is she still holding onto him?! Damn it!" he ranted, then wiped the angry sweat from his face. "Let him go, Chi-Chi! He's nothing now; your place is here, with me! Just. . .let him go, and come to me. I made this paradise for you. . .!" He breathed deeply for several moments to calm himself down. "Maybe I'm over-reacting," he mumbled and opened a window. He could make out Chi-Chi's figure in the distance, as she kept walking through the garden, though her steps seemed slower now.  
In an effort to calm herself, Chi-Chi started humming softly as she moved through the garden. It was a sweet tune, and she remembered some of the words, which she began to sing under her breath after a few moments: "Words are always getting in my way. . .Anyway, I love you. . .that's all I've got to tell you. . .that's all I've got to say. . ." ((I wonder where I heard this song. . .I can't remember.)) she thought. Her continued inability to recall even the simplest things was really starting to unnerve her, so she started humming again to get her mind off it. The melody reached out to that empty, lonely feeling in her heart, and she momentarily felt tears well up in her eyes, even though she couldn't think of any reason why she should feel so sad.  
  
It was a scorcher of a day. The summer heat wave was at its peak. Goku and Chi-Chi were walking companionably through the piney woods, enjoying some peace and quiet, while Ox-King looked after one-year-old Gohan. As they walked along beneath the verdant shade of the trees, Goku repeatedly brushed sweat from his forehead and Chi-Chi fanned herself with the hand fan she'd brought with her. Their stroll eventually took them to the lakeside. As Goku gazed at the cool, clear water, he was struck by an inspiration.  
"Let's go for a swim, Chi-Chi!" he impulsively announced, quickly untying his sash-belt.  
"But Goku, we don't have our suits!" Chi-Chi objected as Goku pulled his boots off next.  
"Ah, we don't need suits! There's no one around for miles except Ox- King and Gohan!" Goku waved her protest off as he started to pull off his shirt and weighted clothing.  
"But-!" Chi-Chi started again, and then Goku removed his pants and boxers. She blushed a little in reaction.  
"I don't like suits, anyway," he cheerfully stated as he dove into the water. A moment later, he broke the surface and waved an invitation to her. "Come on in, Chi-Chi! It feels great!" Chi-Chi hesitated, and then did the last thing Goku ever expected her to do. She quickly undid the frog fasteners and shrugged off her dress. She stopped for a brief moment, right before removing the slacks she wore beneath, and her undergarments. Then she dove into the cool water after him. She popped up beside him blushing deeply and obviously nervous about their impromptu skinny-dip in such an open area. Goku was both surprised and pleased. He hadn't thought she'd ever actually do it.  
"It does feel good!" she said. "You're absolutely positive there's no one around?" He nodded.  
"Not a soul, except for Gohan and your dad, and he said he was going to leave us be for a few hours," Goku answered. "So, come on." He took her hand and they swam together through the lake, enjoying the flow of cold water over their bodies. They swam so close, they kept brushing against each other. In spite of the coolness of the water, Goku could feel himself start to burn as Chi-Chi's hip brushed his side yet again. He caught her hand and drew her into his embrace, ignoring her puzzled look. His lips brushed hers, then pressed down deep, and Chi-Chi responded by pushing herself further into his arms. His hands began to wander, feeling, teasing. She gasped and tried to pull back.  
"Goku! R-really! Here?" she said between heated pants.  
"Why not? It's been a while, what with Gohan keeping us up all night, and it's quiet and peaceful here," Goku answered, pulling her close again. "Chi-Chi. . ." he murmured against her mouth as he leaned in for another kiss. She started to push away again, but then melted into him. He held her tightly, kissing her sweetly, and lifted them both out of the water and onto the soft, grassy bank. His ki flared briefly to dry them, and his hands and mouth began to explore her soft, sweet body. She was still nervous at first, but slowly she began to not care, and touched him in return. Her hands caressed his chest and back, as his hands squeezed and massaged her firm breasts. He licked and nipped at her breasts teasingly, and his hands slipped down her body to tease her flower until he felt the last of her nervousness and reservations fade away. When he finally felt her fully relax and give in to him, he kissed her mouth deeply and joined their bodies together. She felt so wonderful; it had been too long since Gohan was born that the two of them could be together like this. Caring for the baby had taken up so much of their time and energy that they used any respites to catch up on their sleeping whenever they could. He listened to her gasps and moans and thrilled to it. He couldn't imagine where he'd be without his Chi-Chi. . .  
  
Goku woke with an agonized groan; partly because of the ache in his body, partly because he wanted to remain in the wonderful dream state a while longer. His pain-filled reality was too harsh to face at the moment. He sighed and licked his dry lips. The dream-memory of her taste lingered for a moment, but then he forced himself to face the truth, and all affects of the dream sharply dissipated. He still didn't know where his Chi-Chi was. For three days, he'd searched endlessly, and come up with nothing. For three days, the bond had been quiet and empty. He was surprised he was still sane. ((Wait a minute. . .why was I asleep?)) Goku wondered, now suspicious. The last thing he remembered was that he'd been looking for Chi-Chi, which meant that he hadn't gone to bed of his free will! So how had he gotten there? He sat up and winced at a sudden stabbing pain in the back of his skull. He reached with a tentative hand up the back of his neck, and encountered a large goose egg on his head. ((Wha-? Vegeta!)) Goku threw his covers back and jumped out of his bed. ((That son of a-! He cold-cocked me from behind again!)) He threw on some clean clothes and then charged into the kitchen, where his sons, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Trunks, and Vegeta all awaited him. A day earlier, Videl, Tien, and Yamcha had all been informed of the situation and were busily scouting around for clues. Bulma was back at Capsule Corp., working. Goku glared pointedly at Vegeta.  
"You knocked me out, didn't you?" Goku asked him, in a cold fury.  
"You needed rest, Kakkarot. You hadn't slept since your mate was taken," Vegeta calmly answered. He didn't regret doing it, and wouldn't hesitate to do it again, if necessary. Frankly, given the way Kakkarot had been carrying on over the past few days, both Piccolo and Gohan had been on the verge of doing the same themselves.  
"I don't have time to waste sleeping!" Goku snarled.  
"But you need to rest sometimes, Daddy!" Goten objected.  
"Dad, you were so exhausted that you were getting sloppy! It was for the best, really!" Gohan said, although he wasn't exactly overjoyed with the fact that his father had to be rendered unconscious to get some sleep.  
"Don't START with me, Gohan!" Goku snapped at his oldest son viciously, and Gohan backpedaled slightly, surprised and hurt by his father's unaccustomed vehemence. Looking around him at the shocked expressions on the faces of his friends and family, Goku pulled back once he'd realized what he'd done. "Kami, I. . .I'm sorry, Gohan! I didn't mean it-!"  
"Goku, this whole thing is being extremely hard on you, that's why you need to rest now and then, as well as eat. By the way, when _was_ the last time you had a meal?" Piccolo stepped in then.  
"Yeah, Goku. You've got to keep your strength up if you want to help Chi-Chi," Krillin agreed, nodding his head.  
"Running yourself into the ground won't help her," 18 added, in a no- nonsense tone. "Now, do sit down and eat something." She motioned to some food that had been set out on the table. It was obvious by the piles of empty dishes that his boys had gotten to it first, but there was sufficient food left on the table to satisfy him. . .if he felt like eating. He'd barely had anything to eat for days now, but his renowned Saiyan appetite had yet to return.  
"The last time I ate. . .sometime yesterday, wasn't it?" Goku answered, wincing at the bump again. Then he realized the pain wasn't just coming from the lump, it was coming from the inside of him as well. The quiet in the bond had sharpened into an actual, physical pain.  
"Early yesterday afternoon," Gohan said gently as he pulled his father into a nearby seat. Goku grabbed a fork, poked unhappily at the offered food, and began to eat slowly. His stomach was still upset, even after three . .now, four days' time.  
"It's a wonder you haven't just collapsed outright, Kakkarot, considering the rate that you've been expending ki and not nourishing yourself," Vegeta observed. "Your ki is extremely low as is."  
"You still had no right to do what you did," Goku grumbled, sending Vegeta a dark look. Vegeta frowned at him in response.  
"Listen, Baka. . ." Vegeta said, beginning to get annoyed with the younger man's ingratitude.  
"NO! YOU listen!" Goku snapped, standing so abruptly that he knocked his chair over with a clatter. "My wife, _my mate_, is in the hands of an insane man with enough magic at his command to stop time! I have no idea where she is, or if she's all right, and I still can't feel her through the bond! And I DON'T feel like taking any of your crap right now, Vegeta! So just shove it!" Goku breathed deeply a few times to get his control back as he set his roughly chair back on its feet.  
"I understand all of that, you baka! But how do you plan on helping your mate if you're completely worn out from not sleeping or eating?" Vegeta growled in return. "You're being foolish, Kakkarot!" Goku sat down hard and forced himself to eat more. He didn't want to look at Vegeta. He knew the Prince was right; he needed to eat and sleep properly, in order to keep his strength up, but he was so scared and worried he didn't feel like he could do either for more than a few minutes.  
"Man, Goten, your dad is a mess!" Trunks whispered to his best friend. Goku's skin was pale and sweaty, his cheeks were a little sunken, and dark bags hung under his eyes. Gohan and Goten also had bags under their eyes; though they had been sleeping a little better than their father, they still hadn't slept half as much as was normal for them. "Actually, you all look pretty bad!"  
"You wouldn't look so good either if your momma disappeared without a trace, Trunks!" Goten answered shortly, which made his friend jerk and turn red at the unexpectedly harsh words, dropping his eyes in apology. "And shouldn't _you_ be in school?" Goten added.  
"Yes, he should," Vegeta stepped in to defuse the situation. "Come on, Trunks. Your mother will be mad if you're late," he said, taking his son's hand and pulling him out the front door.  
"Aw, Dad!" Trunks half-whined as he left.  
"Don't you have classes, too?" 18 asked Gohan, point-blank.  
"I can't go now! I have to help look for Mom! I wouldn't be able to concentrate, anyway!" Gohan said adamantly, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Go, Gohan. Your mom wouldn't want you to miss any more school," Goku said quietly. Gohan stared at him, then sighed in resignation and rose to retrieve his school things. He'd skipped classes the previous day, with Goku calling in to say he wasn't well. Gohan reluctantly went to school, weighed down with a heavy heart, feeling like he was betraying his mother by not helping to look for her. ((Damn you, Davin! Damn you to hell for doing this to us!)) he cursed angrily in his mind, unaware his father was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
Aume, Maruberu, and Lilith were doing their garden chores, pulling up weeds, watering the plants, spreading fertilizer, and spraying for bugs. Lilith was positioned nearest the house, Maruberu was working towards the outer edge of the garden, and Aume was somewhere in the middle. They hadn't seen or heard from Davin since he'd stormed up to his room, and they could only hope he wasn't using one of his spy spells to watch them. Chi- Chi had also gone inside a little while ago, and they didn't know what she was doing. With watering can in hand, Lilith slowly and purposefully worked her way toward one of the windows and carefully looked in. She could see Davin and Chi-Chi standing in the middle of the room, talking.  
**Aha! He's busy talking to Chi-Chi right now! Go for it!** she called over to her friends. Maruberu casually maneuvered herself to the very edge of the garden, and then leaped over the fence. Earlier, the three elf-women had played 'rock-paper-scissors' to decide who'd attempt the escape, and she'd won. She sped through the forest surrounding the palace until she reached the point where the reality bubble surrounding their magical dimension bent back upon itself; warping space and time in such a way that an errant step would send her right back to the palace. At this point, she concentrated all her powers, with some borrowed from her friends, and pushed against the bubble's wall. It held firm for a second or two, and then began to bulge slowly outward. Davin had been expending so much of his magical power on Chi-Chi, that the barrier was weakening. Maruberu sucked in a deeper breath and pushed with all her might, as her hands glowed and sparkled with power. The wall bent a little bit further, and then finally gave way. She found herself dropped onto a real forest floor, and gasped in elation and relief. The sounds and smells of a true forest with real animals and plants in it was a soothing balm to her elfin soul, but she didn't let herself enjoy it for long. She had work to do. She pulled the only clue she had to go on out of her pocket, and held the picture of Chi-Chi's family up to the sky.  
"Spirits of Wind and Fire, I beseech thee. . .lead me to the men in this image. . .guide me to Chi-Chi's true love, and the sons they have had together," she chanted softly, as the wind plucked the picture from her hands, making it spin and glow softly in the air. After a few seconds, the picture stopped spinning and a thin beam of light flowed from its side and pointed westward. She sighed softly and began to run in the indicated direction. "Thank you, Spirits!" she whispered in gratitude as she ran. ((This could take a while. . .)) she thought to herself as she followed the thin, guiding beam of light. ((I just hope we won't be too late!)) **************************************************************************** ** Again, if this chapter drags a bit, I'm sorry; it's plot build-up! Next time, things start looking grim for Davin's happy little fantasy. Be there!  
  
I listen to my e-mail! NansJns@sa-tech.com 


	6. Battle of the Heart6

Same as always. Not mine. No money made. Blah, blah, blah...  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.6  
  
Goku chased Vegeta through the forest, delivering smashing blows that the Prince deftly deflected, blocked, and returned. Under normal circumstances, he'd have given Vegeta a serious run for his money, but not today. It had been an entire week since Chi-Chi disappeared; Goku had barely eaten or slept in all that time, and was severely worn out. He wouldn't have been fighting with Vegeta at all if Vegeta hadn't called Chi- Chi a harpy again. All of Goku's pent-up anger and frustration desperately sought an outlet. His furious efforts were channeled towards breaking the Saiyan Prince's face for insulting his wife, but he couldn't keep up the pace this time. Vegeta was toying with him, and he knew it. Moreover, his heart wasn't fully into fighting. As much as he hated Vegeta at that moment for bad-mouthing Chi-Chi, he knew his true anger and hate was directed toward Davin. Vegeta was just being Vegeta, it was nothing personal. Vegeta finally delivered a painful blow to Goku's head, which dropped the taller Saiyan to the forest floor.  
"All right, Kakkarot, that's enough," Vegeta said, lightly landing beside his fallen opponent. He, also, hadn't gotten away from this little skirmish unharmed, not by any means, but if Goku had been at full strength, he would've caused him far more damage. As it stood, Vegeta just had some bruises and mild ki burns over his compact body. He didn't even have any broken bones. "Feel more in control now?"  
"What?" Goku panted, and then stared at him in shock. "Wait, you goaded me into a fight on purpose? Why?"  
"You needed a physical avenue to vent some of your anger, before you did something you might have regretted," Vegeta answered casually. "You were on the verge of exploding, Kakkarot. By forcing you into fighting me, I helped to defuse your anger, which is something that most of your human friends could not do. You might be much weaker than normal right now, but you're still far more powerful than they are."  
"Y-you're right. Thanks, Vegeta," Goku said, bobbing his head once in acknowledgment. "Now, apologize for calling Chi-Chi a harpy!" he sharply added, looking Vegeta straight in the eye. Vegeta snorted.  
"I never apologize, except to Bulma. But I didn't mean it, Kakkarot," Vegeta answered gruffly, and Goku knew he was not to speak of this admittance to anyone else. Vegeta then turned from him and began to sniff the forest air. "I'm going to catch something to eat, Kakkarot," he said.  
"Okay. I'm gonna rest here for a bit, then maybe I'll join you," Goku said, waving him off. Vegeta took to the air and Goku sat back onto the grass. The moment he was alone, looking at the star-strewn night sky over head, his mind went straight back to Chi-Chi. The bond was causing a throbbing pain in his head, and he fought back tears as he thought of the last time he'd seen her lovely face. ((What am I going to do? I can't take this much longer! Where did Davin go? Where did he take her? Is she all right? What has he done to her?)) The questions were driving him mad. He was so worried about her, and missed her terribly. ((It's not fair!! I finally have her back after seven long years, and then she's taken from me?! What the hell kind of justice is that?!)) he thought, and rubbed his temples. Seven days with no clues, no signs. Davin hadn't returned to the village all that week; no one had reported seeing him anywhere. Goku felt his resolve crumble as the tears began to fall free. ((Chi-Chi. . .!)) Before Goku could completely fall into his despair, a faint hum hit his ears. Brushing the tears away, he looked up towards the sound and realized there was a thin beam of light coming through the trees. . .and it was pointed right at him! Following its path, he saw that the end of the light touched the center of his chest. He didn't feel anything from the tiny beam; if it was an attack, it was pretty pathetic. "What in the name of Dende. . .?" he said as he continued to stare down at the light, which stayed trained upon him, even as he stood up. Faint footsteps suddenly joined the humming, and he snapped his head up to see a what appeared to be a girl step into view from the trees. She wasn't human, he could tell that right away. She had big, pointy ears, similar to Piccolo's but less so, and only three fingers and a thumb to each hand. She also had long, flaming red hair and brilliant yellow eyes. As far as her height went, she looked like the top of her head would barely clear the top of his waistline. In one small hand, she held what looked like a photograph. She studied him with those wide yellow eyes, and then her gaze darted back and forth between him and the picture a few times. He could hear her give off a visible sigh of relief and she approached him.  
"Excuse me, are you Goku?" she asked, hopefully. Goku arched a questioning eyebrow down at her. Before he could answer, she held out the picture to him. "Chi-Chi's husband, Goku?" she clarified, as she came closer to give him a better look. A shocked Goku stared fixedly at the picture in her outstretched hand; it was the copy of their most recent family photo, the one Chi-Chi carried in her wallet! The puzzling creature's identification of him only added to his stunned surprise, which quickly snapped into desperation.  
"Yes, I am!! Do you know where she is?! Is she all right?!" Goku demanded, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and shaking her. She nodded quickly.  
"Yes, yes, I know! Thank goodness I found you! I've been searching for three days! This planet is a pretty big place when you're traveling on foot!" Maruberu said in a rush. "My name is Maruberu. Chi-Chi is fine, physically. . .listen, can I explain on the way?"  
"Yes! Kami, yes! Take me to her!" Goku said, releasing the elf- woman. "Wait, there's a faster way!" With that said, he picked her up and took to the high night air. "Now, which way?"  
"Ah-oh-whoa!" Maruberu gasped. "You can fly?!"  
"I can do a lot of things! Now, tell me! Where's Chi-Chi?!" Goku answered shortly, his patience running thin once more.  
"Okay, listen - the thing is, we're going to need some magic to help us get there and defeat Davin. I know someone who might help us if we ask," Maruberu said, and watched as a deep twitch of annoyance coursed through Goku's face and down his arms. "If we don't, there's no way to get Chi-Chi back; not to the way she was, not after what Davin. . ."  
"WHAT?!?!? WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?!?!" Goku's voice boomed across the countryside, startling all living things in earshot - including the buck Vegeta had been about to fry with his ki. The goodly-sized stag flashed its white-tailed backside to the Saiyan as it bounded off in alarm.  
"What. . .? That stupid third-class is going crazy again! I suppose I'll just have to beat a little more sense into him once I get back," Vegeta growled in annoyance, and fell back into his pursuit of the buck again. As Goku's eyes drilled into her, Maruberu fearfully cringed at the dark, dangerous look in them.  
"Please, I didn't do it, and I couldn't stop it; I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said quickly.  
"I don't blame you! But what did he do to her?!" Goku said, forcing his tone back down to normal. His entire body was cold, as a fear-induced sweat broke out across his skin. ((Oh, Chi-Chi, what's happened to you?! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. . .!))  
"Davin cast a spell on her. . ." Maruberu started to explain, and Goku felt his heart constrict. "With it, he took away all of her original memories of you and your family, and replaced them with new memories; filled undoubtedly with false ones of loving him and wanting to be his wife," she finished, and Goku felt rage-induced strength burning through his body.  
"He _what_?" Goku growled through gritted teeth.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. By this time, all the residual memories she ever had of you and your two sons, no matter how vague, have been erased. Because of that, she won't know you when we get there. None of us - there are three of us elves that Davin had been holding prisoner, I managed to escape - know how to undo the spell. Davin won't let anyone near the enchanted book he's been using. That's the main reason why we first need to see the person I mentioned earlier. He's a powerful wizard, and he might know how to undo the magical damage that Davin's done. Also, we'll need a little extra help getting back into Davin's pocket world," Maruberu carefully explained.  
"Pocket world. . .?"  
"Davin built a small world in a side pocket of reality."  
"Then. . .then that's why I haven't been able to find any clues.and that's why I can't feel her!" Goku said quickly, somewhat relieved to finally have an answer to all his maddening questions. "All right, how do we get to this wizard?" Maruberu clasped her hands together in front of her face with her index fingers pressed together and pointing up. A small ball of light appeared, hovering over her fingertips.  
"Sun, Moon, Stars - light to shadow, shadow to light. Take us to the cottage of Poshun," she chanted, and the light suddenly enlarged, engulfing them both inside. When it finally faded, they were flying above a completely different forest, which seemed deeper, wilder, and far older than the ones to which Goku was accustomed. Below them sat a small, thatched cottage on the raised banks of winding river, and Goku could see strange creatures flitting through the trees and bushes.  
"Why can't we just use that transporting technique of yours to get to Chi-Chi and Davin?" Goku asked tensely. If Maruberu could do that, why did they need this wizard's help at all? "In fact, why did it take so long for you to find me if you already have the ability to teleport like that?"  
"Believe me, Goku, I would have loved to! You see, that particular spell requires that the wielder has previous knowledge of his/her destination. I didn't know where you were! Davin's pocket world has barriers wrapped all around it, and I don't have the strength to breach them alone," Maruberu explained as they rapidly descended onto the forest floor. As soon as Goku set her down, she sprinted up to the cottage and began knocking on the front door.  
"Sir? Lord Poshun, are you home?" she called as she knocked vigorously on the door.  
"Yes, yes, I'm home! There's no need to knock my door down!" answered a surly voice from inside the house, and a moment later the door swung open. Poshun was head-and-shoulders taller and clearly older than Maruberu, though he didn't really look ancient. He sported a thick head of pale yellow hair, a beard of the same color, and a pair of piercing brown- green eyes. He wore a green wizard's robe that reached his ankles, and had a gold, rope-like belt tied around his waist. He eyed his two guests curiously, especially the much-larger Goku. "Who might you be, and what brings you to my house?" he asked.  
"Lord Poshun, my name is Maruberu, of the Sutonu clan. This man's name is Goku. We need your help," Maruberu answered, and rapidly launched into a full explanation of the situation before Poshun could get another word in edgewise. "And we need to get back into the pocket world to free Chi-Chi and get her true memories back. Can you help us?" she breathlessly finished, watching as Poshun thoughtfully stroked his beard.  
"Indeed, this is a most serious situation. Though I'll admit, I've always been something of a softie when it comes to true love. Come inside while I prepare some things. I have some additional questions that I need to ask of you," Poshun answered waving them inside. "Come now, _both_ of you," he insisted when Goku didn't look like he was going to move. Goku sighed in reply, forcing his tensed muscles to relax, then ducked inside the doorway, following the small elf-woman into the small hut. He didn't want to waste more time! Once inside, Poshun motioned them to sit before he began rifling through his cupboards and pulling various items off the shelves. "Now, tell me, do either of you know anything about how the memory spell works?"  
Marberu shook her head slightly before she answered. "Not really. . .except that when I brought Davin his breakfast a few days ago, I noticed that he had a cauldron boiling and a thick jar sitting beside it. A light was flowing out of the cauldron into the air and from the air back into the jar. But that might not have anything to do with Chi-Chi." She paused briefly, adding, "Davin became very defensive when I asked about it."  
"No, no, that's a memory spell all right. Strange, though. . ." Poshun went still for a moment, as he held a small bowl in one hand, some blue pellets of some sort in the other.  
"What's strange?" Goku asked, getting antsy from the delay.  
"Well, that particular spell is very easy to break. _Very_ easy. All you have to do is smash the jar, or at least uncap the lid, with the enchanted person in the same room, and the false memories will be eradicated and the real memories will return. For him to use such an easily reversible spell indicates he wasn't very sure of this course of action. Of course, if the jar is destroyed and the enchanted one isn't close by, the real memories will be lost forever, but still. . ." Poshun explained.  
Goku grunted distractedly at the old man's rambling words. Instead of feeling reassured, he felt a cold wave of absolute hatred hit the pit of his stomach as he realized he didn't care about Davin's motivations anymore. Throughout his life, the sympathetic part of him had always opted to give anyone a second chance, especially if they had demonstrated they weren't purely evil; but _this_ time he didn't care! Despite his knowing that Davin probably didn't want to do this to Chi-Chi, Goku was more than ready to rip him apart. The inborn Saiyan part of him knew, deep down, he would never truly regret it if he did. For a moment, this suddenly bloodthirsty side of him, which had surfaced so very, very rarely, startled and unnerved him. However, when faced again with the idea of Chi-Chi being brainwashed to love another man, his rage replaced his fear just as quickly. It didn't matter; Davin was going to pay! In order to hold his murderous emotions in check, Goku focused his attention on Poshun again as he ground the pellets he'd been holding into a fine powder in the small stone bowl with a pestle. Poshun stopped in his grinding to ask, "Now, what book is he using? Each one has its own peculiarities, you know."  
"Um, I think he called it the Ahdicionious," Maruberu said, and a horrified Poshun nearly dropped what he was holding.  
"The-the Ahdicionious?! Some fool mortal is using the Ahdicionious?!" Poshun gasped. "Oh, Kami, I thought that vile book was long destroyed! There's been no news regarding it for so long!"  
"It was kept hidden by my wife's family. You've heard of it?" Goku queried, unable to help being curious by the wizard's reaction.  
"Yes, long ago. Dangerous thing; a corrupting entity. Well, that does it, then. My help ends here," he said, shaking his head as he mixed the powder with a few more things.  
"What?! But-!" Goku jumped up from his chair.  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry, young man, but all I can do for you is put together enough magic to get you both into that pocket world. Engaging in a magic-on-magic battle with that horrific thing will only end in world- shattering catastrophe! And I'm not exaggerating; not by a long shot!" Poshun said with a weary finality, as he poured the finished powder into a leather pouch. "The Ahdicionious gets stronger when it has other magic close by to absorb and control. I'd only make things worse if I went with you." He handed the pouch to Maruberu. "Pour this in a circle around the both of you, and then cast the spell to access this Davin's pocket world."  
"Isn't there anything else you can do to help?!" Goku said, his black eyes pleading with the older man. Poshun shook his head sadly and gave a resigned sigh.  
"I'm afraid not. I'd offer you a protective amulet to wear, but the Ahdicionious would overwhelm its meager magic in a heartbeat," Poshun said. "I can only give you my heartfelt blessing and hope for your luck and success." Goku felt his shoulders sag for a moment. The more he heard of the Ahdicionious's reputation, the more it worried him. Could he possibly defeat something so different from ki? He abruptly straightened up as he felt his confidence return. He was a Saiyan! If it meant that Chi-Chi would be safe and back in his arms, he could defeat _anything_!  
"Can you tell us more about this book?" Goku ventured again. Information, he knew, could be as useful as strength when properly applied. "I know it's very old, because Chi-Chi's family has protected it for four hundred years, and its power is addictive and corrupting; is there anything else we should know? For instance, where did it come from?"  
"As I recall, it was created by a human wizard while he was in the grip of some kind of terrible emotional pain. He tried to use its power to erase the cause of that pain, but to this day, no one knows whether or not it worked as he intended. The book, however, fed off his most negative emotions, amplified them, and sent them back into him stronger than before. In return, the book itself grew more powerful on his destructive feelings. All magic used against it was simply absorbed or overwhelmed and controlled by the book; the ensuing battles to destroy it caused many terrible tragedies. Entire cities were wiped out, many fertile lands were scorched past saving for generations. Eventually, the book turned on its original master, killing him in a most unspeakable fashion, and manipulated itself onto a new, more malleable owner, where it repeated its cycle. The Ahdicionious repeated this pattern of corruption and destruction over a long period of time before it finally vanished from sight, presumably into the safekeeping of your wife's family. That is all of its history that I can remember," Poshun said.  
"Not much of real use. . .still doesn't explain how Chi-Chi's family got stuck with it," Goku muttered under his breath.  
"That's all I can tell you, young man," Poshun said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I wish I could be of more help to you, I honestly do."  
"That's all right. Thank you for what you have done," Goku said, remembering his manners.  
"I'm truly sorry it couldn't be more. It is clear to me that you love your wife a great deal; I can only hope that the strength of your love will give you the power you need to free her," Poshun answered. Goku nodded.  
"Thank you, Lord Poshun. We'd best go now," Maruberu said with a deferential bow, as she and Goku left Poshun's hut.  
"Goodbye, and good luck to you both!" he said, waving a good-bye to their departing backs.  
"Goodbye, and thanks again!" they said together; then Goku picked Maruberu up and took to the night sky again.  
"Do we have to be some place specific before you can get us into Davin's world?" Goku asked.  
"We do, yes. Since Davin created his pocket world, he can get in and out of it from just about anywhere, but we're not so lucky. Hold on, I'll use the teleport spell again," Maruberu replied, as she clasped her hands together again and chanted under her breath. The familiar flash followed, placing the two of them the middle of a distinctly different forest. He gently set Maruberu down, and she quickly set about making the preparations. She meticulously sprinkled the powder Poshun had given them around both of them in a circle, then began chanting in a language Goku couldn't place. Her hands began to glow and sparkle, and she leaned forward to push against a barrier Goku couldn't see. The air seemed to bend away from her as though she was pushing into a bubble, and the bluish dust circle around them glowed brightly. The bubble-wall bowed a little further, and Goku placed an encouraging hand on Maruberu's straining shoulder.  
"Just a little more. . ." he muttered. ((Just a little more, and I'll find her again!))  
"Get ready, we'll only have a moment!" Maruberu said, pushing with all her might. "On my word, jump forward!" Suddenly, the bubble wall gave way, and she felt herself beginning to tumble into it. "Now!" she shouted. In the blink of an eye, she was back inside Davin's magically created forest, with Goku by her side. "It worked! I just hope Davin didn't notice." Goku wasn't listening to her elated voice. For a moment, his senses ignored everything around him, as he felt the bond re-connect. ((I can feel her. . ._I can feel her_!!)) The sheer joy of feeling Chi-Chi's heart and soul through the bond again momentarily overwhelmed him. She was there, and she was all right! He reluctantly came out of his temporary euphoria when he felt Maruberu shaking his shoulder. "Goku! What's wrong with you? We have to get moving!"  
"Sorry; I just. . .I can feel her again," Goku shook his head, still smiling from the re-established connection. Briefly taking in his new surroundings, he paused and inhaled slowly. Everything about this world felt false to his Saiyan senses. The smells, the sounds, and the taste of the air, all felt unnervingly artificial  
"Okay, whatever. . .this way," Maruberu edgily answered, motioning him forward. He followed her eagerly, although he already knew the way in which they'd be headed. At the edge of the garden, Maruberu stopped and pulled Goku with her behind some tall privet bushes. "All right, I'm gonna try to get my hands on that jar of her memories. In the meantime, I'll tell my friends to make up some excuse to send her out here to you. For right now, stay right here! Davin's spy-spells will alert him to your presence the moment you enter his house and, like I said before, Chi-Chi won't know who you are," she said in parting, and crept through the garden to the door. Goku watched wordlessly as Maruberu made her stealthy way towards the house, until she was out of sight.  
"Wait _here_? Sorry, lady, but _I_ don't think so," he said to himself, and raised two fingers to his forehead. He easily locked onto Chi- Chi's ki and immediately teleported to her. He found himself the middle of a darkened bedroom, cluttered with all kinds of unfamiliar things, and Chi- Chi fast asleep in a good-sized bed.  
Goku looked down on Chi-Chi's peacefully slumbering form and felt himself grow weak with relief. The feeling of her heart, soul, and mind through the bond, though at present all he sensed was the soft hum of her slumber, was the most wonderful thing he'd felt in recent days. The last, hellish week started to blur in his mind like a bad dream, and he suddenly realized how absolutely exhausted he was. He'd gotten a scant fifteen hours of sleep in the last seven days. Now, all he wanted to do was to get into that warm bed with his very own wife, hold her body tightly to him, and sleep until he was fully rested. His body was trembling with fatigue and joy at the thought of touching Chi-Chi again, but he caught himself as soon as he edged a knee onto the bed. He had to get her out of there first; they could sleep in their own bed. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek gently. He smiled as she hummed and sighed softly at the warmth of his touch, turning her head with a half-smile toward him. ((Doesn't remember me, huh?)) Goku thought to himself with a brief smirk, and pulled back the covers. Chi-Chi began to stir at the sudden chill against her uncovered skin, and Goku quickly moved to scoop her up. But as he slid an arm beneath her shoulders, he found himself leaning toward her sighing mouth. After all of the fear and pain of the last week, he felt a burning need to kiss her, to feel the touch of her soft lips yielding to his. Even though he knew this wasn't the time or the place, he couldn't stop his mouth from connecting with hers. His kiss was deep and hungry, and her sweet taste was welcomed by his thirsty soul like water in the desert. He felt a sweet, familiar ache in his body. He longed to do more; to drive the remaining feelings of the past seven days out of his system and hers with physical contact, but there was no time for that now. It was with supreme effort he broke his mouth from hers. However, as careful as he was being, Goku's movements were waking her up. Chi-Chi began to shift and stretch in his arms. It wasn't until that moment that he became aware of a foreign scent on her skin. Had he been better rested and calmer in spirit, he would have noticed it much sooner. Enraged by the realization, his teeth began to grind and fire filled his black eyes. Davin's scent was on his Chi-Chi's skin! On her face and shoulders, her arms. . . it wasn't very strong, but it was there - he'd touched her at some point. Rage shot through him again, but before it could overtake him, he pushed it away. First things first. Just as he pulled Chi-Chi more securely into his arms and started to carry her to the window, she finally opened her eyes all the way.  
Chi-Chi stared up at him, her dark brown eyes wide with puzzled surprise. She was in a strange man's arms, being carried from her bed. The man holding her looked familiar, but she didn't know where she'd seen him before. He was very handsome and his furrowed brow made him appear to be concerned about something. She realized he was carrying her over to the window, yet she felt no fear of him. . .then he looked down at her, giving her a warm smile, and she felt her heart speed up just a little. There was such love pouring out from his eyes; but how could he love her when they had never met?  
"Who. . .who are you?" she asked carefully. She watched his face drop with disappointment at her question.  
"Chi-Chi. . .it's me, Goku!" he said urgently. He could feel her complete lack of recognition of him through the bond, and it made his blood run cold. Did she truly not remember? Deep down, he had refused to believe that even a magic spell could make her forget him entirely, but it seemed - to his horror and fury - that he was wrong.  
"Goku?" Chi-Chi blinked, trying to remember the name. What confused her more than anything was that she could actually hear his thoughts, and feel what he was feeling. What in the world was going on?  
"Yes! Your _husband_, Goku!" Goku insisted, and watched her face fill with shocked disbelief. His heart lurched painfully. "You have to remember! Our life! Our sons! We even marked. . ." he started, then froze as he looked at her shoulder. It was smooth and clear. . .his mark was gone!! Davin had somehow stolen his mark!!!  
"You-you must be mistaken! I'm not married yet! I'm betrothed to Davin, but the actual ceremony. . ." Chi-Chi shook her head, but even as she spoke the words, the disquieting feeling pricked at her. Every time Davin touched her, something didn't feel quite right. And here she was, being abducted for all intents and purposes by a stranger (albeit a very attractive one!), and yet, the feel of this man's arms around her made her feel warm, safe, and better than she'd felt in days. To top it all, she realized, to her growing amazement, that the empty, lonely, painful feeling was finally gone. In its place was a rush of thoughts and emotions that weren't hers, but his! Goku's eyes filled with pain and anger, and Chi-Chi sucked in a breath as she felt not only an all-consuming hatred for Davin touch her mind, but also a deep sorrow at her not knowing him. How could she hear his thoughts this way?! Why did she feel what he was feeling?!  
"That's a lie. . .! You're my wife, my mate. . .we have two sons! Davin _stole_ you from me!! He-" Goku began to explain, only to stop as Davin himself burst through the door. Davin looked shocked for a moment to see him, and then his face filled with anger. The two men glared at each other, the hate and fury almost tangible between them.  
"You--! How did you get here? Why are you here?" Davin demanded, his eyes turning a hard, glittering silver.  
"I had a little help," Goku answered. His hate for the human man was flaring higher with every passing moment. "I should kill you where you stand for what you did, you bastard!" The heated words came out before he realized he was saying them. Such vehemence wasn't like him; it sounded more like something Vegeta would say, but even so, he meant it.  
"Put her down, Goku. She's where she belongs now," Davin said lowly. Goku only tightened his grip around her.  
"She belongs with her husband and sons," Goku said. He looked down at Chi-Chi, somewhat unnerved by the confusion on her face. "Chi-Chi, you have to remember! We've been married for close to nineteen years!"  
"Nonsense!" Davin barked, and Goku snapped his head up to snarl at the man. "Chi-Chi's never been married. She's my betrothed, but we haven't yet wed. Ask her, she'll tell you so herself," he grinned nastily. Goku gently set Chi-Chi onto her feet so she could look him directly in the eyes.  
"Chi-Chi, please. . ." Goku begged, searching her eyes desperately for some sign of recognition. Chi-Chi didn't know what to say or think. She didn't know this man, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that his touch felt more genuine than Davin's ever had. Moreover, when Davin had uttered, "She's where she belongs now", told her she hadn't always been here, despite her memories telling her otherwise. The bothersome memory lapses that had been plaguing her had basically ceased, but she remembered having all of those gaps. ((What's going on?! Do I know you, Goku? Are you my husband? But if you are, why don't I remember? Why do I remember being engaged to Davin?))  
**Yes, you know me! I'm your husband! Davin cast a spell on you to make you forget me, forget us!** Goku answered through the bond, and Chi- Chi jumped in surprise. Goku frowned a bit, feeling the invasive strength of the spell on her mind. His assertive telepathic statement caused a reaction of disbelief that Davin would do such a thing to her.  
"I-I'm not sure," Chi-Chi admitted. "I-"  
"Enough! Goku, leave! You're only upsetting her!" Davin said, advancing toward them. Goku placed himself between Davin and Chi-Chi, his ki flaring white-blue.  
"I'm. . .? You son of a--!! _You_ did this to her!" Goku snarled, stepping forward to confront him.  
"I'm giving you one last chance to leave my house peacefully, and then I'll just throw you out! She's happy here with me, she doesn't need you anymore!" Davin declared sharply. Chi-Chi gasped softly at this declaration; he'd all but admitted that what this man Goku was saying was true!  
"'Happy'?! You brainwashed her, you bastard! She's only happy because you made her forget her real home and family! She'd be miserable if she was still herself!" Goku barked back. "Give _me_ one good reason why I shouldn't send you straight to Hell for what you've done to us!"  
"I've had enough of you!" Davin bellowed, and began chanting.  
"Too slow!" Goku answered, and his hand began to glow with ki. He fired his ki blast before Davin could finish his spell, but the ball of energy struck some kind of invisible shield and dissipated without delivering any damage to Davin.  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I know all the stories about you and your powers!" Davin snapped. Goku seethed.  
"Then I'll just put a little more power behind my next one!" Goku answered, even though he could feel his energy dropping from the rough week he'd had.  
"I think not!" Davin shouted, completing his attack spell. A bolt of light shaped like an arrow roared straight at Goku at an incredible speed, but he easily dodged it, pulling Chi-Chi along with him. The attack hit the windowed-wall and made it explode, causing wood, glass, and other debris to rain down on the lawn below. Goku stood to the side of the gaping hole, holding Chi-Chi securely in his arms, and glared a challenge at Davin again. He was about to just lunge at Davin and break every bone in his body, when he realized Chi-Chi was trembling. Allowing himself to focus on her thoughts, he suddenly realized she was scared witless by the fight, shaking and crying. She'd always had a small problem with fainting spells when she'd witnessed certain fights, but her inner strength bore her through them all. He could sense that she wasn't even mad about them fighting over her like she was a thing instead of a person. All he felt was fear and confusion radiating from her; there was no trace of her usual feisty anger, or a hint of her quicksilver temper. Goku reared on Davin again.  
"You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?! What happened to her fiery spirit, her strength?" Goku glared at him hatefully. Davin just snorted. Goku was so angry now he couldn't see straight. Davin hadn't just stolen her memories, he'd radically altered her personality to be what he wanted it to be! Goku released Chi-Chi and fell into a battle stance. Before he could move, Maruberu, Aume, and Lilith appeared in the doorway behind Davin. Clasped tight in Maruberu's arms was a jar full of light. Davin snapped his head around at their arrival.  
"Maruberu! I knew it! You brought him here, didn't you?! You might have ruined everything!!" Davin bellowed at her, and then lunged for the jar. "Give that to me!" Maruberu nimbly ducked out of the way and thrust the jar into Aume's hands, who tried to edge her way into the room. Davin flung out a hand and a wave of force struck Aume so hard she was driven backwards into the stair railing. The impact caused her to lose her grip, sending the jar flying out of her hands and over the railing.  
"NO!" Goku screamed, and then seemed to disappear.  
"Now she'll be mine _forever_!" Davin hissed low in triumph. His victory was short-lived, as a second later he watched in disbelief as Goku floated up the stair well, the jar securely in his hands. Goku landed, and an intrigued Chi-Chi moved forward to get a better look. ((What is in that jar?)) she wondered.  
"You may be faster than them, but you're not faster than me!" Goku snarled, and then crushed the jar in his hands. The light rushed toward Chi-Chi as Davin howled in fury. The world slipped out from under her feet as the false memories were erased and her real memories began flooding over her. The sheer rush of it all caused her to fall over, but this time she was caught in Goku's strong, warm arms. "Chi-Chi?" he asked, quietly and hopefully. She looked at him for a moment, and then smiled.  
"Oh, Goku! It really is you!" she whispered. Happily relieved, he started to pull her into a tight embrace, when his arms were suddenly bound behind his back by glowing chains, and his legs were chained together as well. Chi-Chi found herself being dropped into Davin's waiting arms, as Goku snarled loudly in anger and strained against the chains. To his great surprise, they didn't break. They didn't even bend!  
"You haven't beaten me yet! Those chains are magic; the more strength you put into trying to break them, the stronger they become!" Davin gloated evilly, watching Goku's struggles. "I should have known I'd have to get rid of you somehow before I could truly have her for myself. Go to the dungeon while I figure things out." He waved his hand and Goku disappeared.  
"Let me go, Davin! Let me go!" Chi-Chi growled and writhed, but she was still too incapacitated by the reversing spells to struggle very hard.  
"Sleep, Chi-Chi. You need to rest," Davin said, and Chi-Chi went limp as her eyes fell closed. He looked back at the doorway, but his three elves had taken off. "They will pay dearly for their treachery," he growled.  
  
Goku continued to struggle with the chains as he sat fuming in the small prison cell to which Davin had sent him, far away from Chi-Chi's room. He could feel that Chi-Chi was asleep again, and he knew that her slumbering state wasn't natural. He struggled harder at the thought that Davin could be doing anything to Chi-Chi while she was under his power and he was stuck down in this hole. The Saiyan part of him swore a vow that the next time he had Davin in his sights he wouldn't waste time and words, he'd just blast him into hell. After a while, Goku stopped trying to forcefully break the chains and slumped against the wall. ((I'm just too tired. . .)) he thought. ((Gohan, Vegeta, and the others were right. . .I should've gotten more rest. Well, all right, I'll sleep now. . .in the morning, when I'm back to myself, breaking these chains won't be a problem.)) Goku decided, and pulled his weary body over to the mattress that sat on the floor to one side of the cell. He flopped sideways onto it and closed his eyes. ((Tomorrow, Davin, tomorrow!)) Goku promised, then mentally shoved all thoughts of the human man from his mind. With that done, he focused his waning concentration to reach out and touch the sleeping Chi-Chi through the bond and, after only a few seconds, fell deeply asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** The roller coaster continues next time when Davin makes (yet another) really BIG mistake! See you there!  
  
NansJns@sa-tech.com 


	7. Battle of the Heart7

As much as I want it, DBZ isn't mine. Never was, never will be.  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who helped and encouraged me on this, and most of all my beta-buddy Holly for all of her help!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.7  
  
Goku was jarred half-way awake a few hours later by the sound of pained, feminine screaming somewhere close by. He strove to wake himself up further so he could figure out what was going on, but as soon as he determined that the screams weren't originating from Chi-Chi, (whom he could feel was still asleep), his overtaxed body's need for rest forced him back down into sleep. Hours later, he awoke fully, and he could only assume it was morning. It was dark down in the dungeons, with only a few torches placed every three feet on the walls to give off intermittent patches of light. He definitely felt better after a full night's sleep. He thought back on the dream he'd had; it had been unusually quiet. In fact, all he could remember about it was that he'd been sitting on the couch at home holding Chi-Chi, who was worried about something.  
**Chi-Chi?** he called out telepathically. Like in his dream, he could sense that she was fully awake and feeling anxious. **Are you all right, Sweetheart?**  
**Goku! Yes, I'm fine! How are you? You slept so much later than usual. . .** Chi-Chi's inner voice answered him a moment later.  
**I'm all right; I was just very tired. Oh, Chi-Chi, it's such a relief to talk to you again, to feel you. . .** Goku smiled to himself as Chi-Chi's love and concern washed through him.  
**I know. Even when I couldn't remember you, I needed to feel you; it just felt so. . .so horribly lonely.** Chi-Chi, too, was savoring the feeling of her mate's love and concern in her mind and soul again.  
**I know. Chi-Chi, I-**  
**Shh! Wait! I think Davin's coming! He mustn't know about the bond! I never told him about it before, that's probably why he did nothing to try and get rid of it.** Chi-Chi's voice cut off with a feeling of panic, and Goku bit back a cry of frustration. Despite her memories being returned to her, as long as she was in this place, Davin still had Chi-Chi under his control. Who knew what he'd do to her now? Goku knew that he was still far too weak to break the damnable chains. He sighed heavily, and tugged ineffectually at his chains. He was well-rested now, but there was still one thing he needed in order to regain his fighting strength. His long-denied stomach growled louder than it ever had before, the noise echoing off the walls. Now that he knew Chi-Chi was safe and close at hand, his Saiyan appetite had returned with a vengeance.  
"Man, I'm _hungry_!" he said to the cell wall. "I'm absolutely starved! I wonder if Maruberu or one of her friends could somehow sneak a meal down to me. . ." Goku stopped his train of thought as he remembered the screams from the previous evening, and realized who it must have been. "Oh, no. . ." he breathed. ((Davin must have punished them for helping me and Chi-Chi. . .)) he thought, as a small, guilty lump formed in his throat. Somewhere above him, he heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and then footsteps slowly approaching his cell. His nose picked up a faint smell of food suddenly drifting through the air as well. In response, his stomach growled even louder. After a few moments, the tall, blonde elf and the shorter, silver-haired elf came down the hall carrying two trays of food. He could see that the skin on their bodies was bruised and burned, and the smaller one walked with a pronounced limp. "I. . .I'm sorry," Goku said softly, as the two approached his cell.  
"Don't be; if all works out and you get us out of here, it'll be worth it," said the blonde elf, giving him a small smile, despite her bruises. "I'm Aume, and she's Lilith."  
"Where's Maruberu?" Goku asked, dreading the answer.  
"In her room. I'm afraid that she won't be moving around on her own today," Aume answered, and then continued before Goku could speak. "We're all fast healers, so rest assured, she _will_ survive. Hopefully, Davin doesn't know that we've brought you some breakfast. Chi-Chi told us that you have quite an appetite. We hope this is enough."  
"Thanks! I'm starv-" Goku started to move toward the cell door, only to remember that his arms were pinned behind him. "Oh, man! How am I supposed to eat like this?" he moaned.  
"Ah. . .uh. . ." Aume stuttered. They'd forgotten he was chained up. Goku looked at the food longingly and, unable to stop himself, started to drool. "If we had the key, we'd open the door and help you, but Davin would never let us near it."  
"There's gotta be a way. . ." Goku grunted as he pulled on his chains again - and to his great surprise, the chain grew longer, allowing his arms to be in front of him again. He could only move them about a foot in front of himself, but that was enough. Not questioning this fortunate turn, Aume slid her tray through the bottom slot in the door, and Goku worked his way over to the door (unlike the arm restraints, the chain on his legs remained tight and unyielding) and quickly took it. Lilith pushed hers through next, and he took it as well. He consumed the entire contents of the first tray in only a few moments, and then started in on the second tray. He suddenly stopped in the middle of his eating frenzy, when he picked up a plate full of a large, fancy omelette. A small, delighted smile appeared on his face.  
"Chi-Chi made this, didn't she?" he asked, almost dreamily.  
"Yes, she made everything on the second tray. . .how did you know?" Lilith replied.  
"I can tell," Goku answered, his eyes closed pleasurably as he inhaled the smell of the food slowly and deeply. There was something in the smell, he could tell that Chi-Chi had made this for him. He quickly ate it and everything else on the tray with unrestrained gusto, and then pushed the trays back through the slot. "Okay, where's the rest?" he asked, ready for more.  
"Huh? The rest? But you can't still be hungry-" Aume started.  
"Well, no offense, but of course I am," Goku said, eyeing her cryptically. "I eat four to five times more than that at a normal meal, and I've barely eaten in a week! I'm still famished!"  
"Uh. . .okay. . .we'll see about getting more," Lilith said slowly, and she and Aume retrieved the trays. Goku let out a surprised grunt as the chains suddenly shrank back to normal, pulling his hands back behind his back.  
"Damn!" Goku muttered hotly.  
"Apparently, those restraints will only loosen enough to let you eat," Aume observed thoughtfully. Then she shifted uncomfortably, wanting to leave before Davin discovered them missing. "We need to get back upstairs."  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," Lilith promised, and the two elves hurried off as fast as their battered bodies would allow them.  
"Don't do more than you can handle," Goku called after them. For the next hour, Aume and Lilith took turns sneaking more food down to him. Most of it was just fresh fruits and vegetables harvested from the gardens, washed but not cooked. All of which suited Goku's ravenous appetite just fine; he didn't care so long as it was edible. Though he seemed cheerful enough as he filled his stomach, he could sense that Chi-Chi was currently on the receiving end of Davin's ire. ((He probably caught her cooking for me. . .if he does anything else to her, I'll break his spine - one vertebrae at a time!)) Goku thought, his face becoming dark and frightening as he distractedly ate an apple. The taste of the lightly sweet fruit in his mouth reminded him of the second time he and Chi-Chi had met. He'd landed in an apple tree for some lunch, and heard her humming nearby while she picked flowers. ((Was Davin already looking her way back then?)) he suddenly wondered. ((Was he already fixated on her?)) He violently crushed what remained of the apple in his clenched fist as he thought of Davin chasing after his Chi-Chi all those years ago. For a brief moment, he wondered if maybe Davin would have moved on if he hadn't been under the book's evil influence. Poshun had mentioned something about it feeding off negative emotions and then returning them to its 'master' stronger than before. Not that any of that mattered now. Davin was mad, in possession of a great deal of power, and was holding Chi-Chi captive. He tossed the ruined apple aside; he'd had enough to eat. Physically, he felt better than he had in days, but emotionally he was still teetering on the edge. The chains shrank again, and he cursed aloud. In retaliation, he went Super Saiyan and tried to break the chains, but, to his great frustration, that tact didn't work. Growling, he went up to SS2, but even that didn't seem to budge them. He paused in his struggles when he heard the far-off door open and close again. This time, Davin's scent accompanied the sound, and Goku began fighting the chains' grip with more force. Before the human man came into view, Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan so he wouldn't have to explain his transformed state to Davin. Davin neared Goku's cell, his footsteps hitting the floor in a brisk, irritated walk, and the two men glared at each other through the bars with hate blazing in their eyes.  
"Well, I hope you're happy," Davin finally said, his voice tight with anger and annoyance. "I'm going to have to redo the memory spells now. The process will cause Chi-Chi to feel dizzy, disoriented, and confused for days again."  
"How _dare_ you. . .!" Goku growled, his jaws clenched in anger. "_You're_ the one who kidnapped her! _You're_ the one who's forcing her to be something she's not, to go against her true nature! Where do you get off treating her like a doll?!"  
"Shut UP!" Davin bellowed, his voice causing Goku's chains to tighten painfully. "You-you leave her alone all the time, and you have the gall to tell me that _I'm_ the one wronging her? You left her while she was _pregnant_, you bastard! What kind of 'loving husband' does that?!"  
"I didn't know that she was pregnant at the time, and besides, I didn't have a choice in the matter!" Goku answered lowly. "Would it have been preferable to you if I had let Cell blow up the planet so we could all have been dead together?"  
"Oh, _please_! You expect me to swallow that contrived story that you just came back from the dead after seven years?! Tell the truth for once! You just up and left her, didn't you?! You went gallivanting off somewhere, and conveniently forgot to come home because you really don't give a damn about any of your family! Isn't that right?!" Davin barked furiously, his face flushing a bright red. Goku growled back at him.  
"The. . .truth? I. . .was. . .DEAD! I gave up my life to put a stop to Cell's diabolical plans, even though my sacrifice didn't really work!! And don't think for one second there wasn't any time I didn't miss Chi-Chi and Gohan with every fiber in my being! Everyday, every hour, that I was in the Other World, I wished I could've been home with them! You don't remember now, but another evil being named Buu went on a rampage two months ago, and another being gave up his life to me so I could help stop this creature! Afterwards, except for those of us who fought against him, all memory of Buu was wiped from everyone's minds! I was dead for seven years; I didn't know she was pregnant or that I had a second son until I came back! They're my family, Chi-Chi is _my_ wife, and I would never, ever_ forget_ them! Now _give her back_!!" Goku breathed deeply a few times to keep his anger in check. For the first time he wished he knew how to fire eye-beams. If he had that power at his command, he could attack Davin even with his arms tied behind his back. Davin continued to stare at him with conflicting emotions flitting across his face.  
"You have no rights here," Davin finally said, his voice filled with quiet menace. "She'll be safe and happy here always; I won't ever leave her the way you did."  
"She isn't a pet, you know! She has the right to choose the one she loves! And she chose _me_! Learn to deal with it!" Goku answered, his voice equally low and threatening.  
"I've 'dealt' with it for far too many years! I've watched her fawn over someone who'd forgotten about her, marry a man who knew nothing about her - a man who purposely _hurts_ her and calls it _love_ - a man who leaves her behind whenever it so suits him! She has the right to choose, but she chose _badly_! I'm helping her see that she made a mistake in choosing you!" Davin said hotly. Goku could barely contain his rage; his golden aura began flickering around him.  
"Perhaps, as a kid, I didn't think about her much; and maybe I _didn't_ know everything about her when we got married, but I _do_ love her, and I'd never hurt her on purpose! I only left my family when something very important came up and I had to see it through; to keep them and others I cared about safe from harm! And I always came back before long! And frankly, by the looks of things, with all my faults I'm still a MUCH better choice than YOU! I've grown to accept everything about her; bad temper, bossiness, and all! I love her just the way she is! _You_ felt the need to go in and change her into some kind of helpless, fairytale damsel in distress!" Goku's voice began to rise with his anger, his black eyes full of fire. How _dare_ this human man say Chi-Chi had chosen poorly when she chose him above all others! They made a great couple, they were very happy despite their occasional disagreements on how best to raise their sons. How dare he say she would be happier with a man who treated her like a thing instead of a person!  
"You'd never hurt her on purpose? That would be a lot more convincing if you didn't leave deep, permanent scars on her!" Davin answered, smiling nastily again. "As you might have noticed, I erased that scar on her shoulder. I, for one, prefer to have her skin smooth and perfect, and when she and I. . .well, unlike you, I won't leave her hurt and blemished."  
"Lay one hand on her and I'll rip off all of your limbs!!" Goku bellowed. "I'll have you know that scar is a Saiyan sign of belonging; and unlike wedding rings, the marks show that we are together forever! I marked her out of love, to show everyone that would ever see it that I wanted her as my own, for eternity! She returned the favor, you know!"  
"Yes, that's what she said, but. . ." Davin said thoughtfully, and raised one hand and gave a small wave. Goku's shirt and weighted top tore open on his left shoulder, revealing the matching scar on his skin that Chi- Chi had given him. It wasn't as big or as visible as his mark on her had been, but it was undeniably there, in plain sight. Davin frowned, staring at the bite mark. "You Saiyans are something of a sick bunch, aren't you? Well, I can take care of that scar, too," he observed, the nasty smile returning to his face. He began chanting in a different tongue, and after a few seconds pointed one hand at Goku. Sensing Davin's intention to erase Chi-Chi's mark, Goku instinctively started to dodge away from the cast spell, but the entire cell began to fill with pale blue light. Surrounded by the strange glow, Goku wasn't sure which way to move and, in that split second of indecision, was struck from all sides by multiple beams of light. A burning pain tore through him and he watched in sorrow-filled horror as the mark on his shoulder faded away. Right after his scar healed, there was another pain, lower down, accompanied by a second ripping sound, but he hardly noticed it. "Much better," Davin said with satisfaction, as the lights faded away.  
"_You son of a bitch, I'll_--huh?" Goku's infuriated words trailed off when he suddenly became aware of something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Muscles in his lower back that he hadn't used for years were moving again. He could feel hairs standing taut with anger, and not just on his head. For once, Davin had the grace to look more than a little surprised as his eyes dropped to Goku's waistline. Goku looked over his shoulder to confirm what he'd been feeling, and was rewarded by the sight of his adult Saiyan tail, fully restored! It had torn a hole through the back of his pants during the healing spell, and was swishing angrily back and forth behind him. "My tail!" Goku gasped in amazement.  
"Huh, that spell really does undo all damage," Davin muttered, puzzled by this unexpected side effect. "Probably only worked because I wanted to make it sufficiently powerful so that the erasure of your scar would've hurt you more."  
"I suppose I should be grateful to you for restoring my tail - but I'm still going to kill you," Goku said. "What you've done is unforgivable, Davin."  
"Hmph. I don't recall asking for your forgiveness," Davin huffed. "Perhaps I should change out your memories too, turn you into my faithful servant," he mused aloud. He could feel Goku's stare boring into him and shrugged it off with forced ease. "No, I don't think so. . .memories or no, having you too close to Chi-Chi would be a bad idea. Can't have the Mistress of the house carrying on an affair with a mere servant, can we?"  
"I swear to Kami, Davin, if you touch her again. . ." Goku growled, but Davin turned a scornful shoulder toward him.  
"Yes, indeed; what should I do with you? I should probably just kill you outright; but subconsciously, Chi-Chi would never forgive me for that, even after her memory of it was removed. Gauging the way she behaved over the last week, I have the feeling she'd always harbor an anger and a hate for me if I ended your life, even though she wouldn't know why. I'm going to think long and hard on this dilemma. For now, I'll let you live so that you can continue to enjoy these _sumptuous_ accommodations," Davin said contemptuously, stepping back from the cell. "And you needn't worry, Chi- Chi's in good hands now!" he laughed mockingly as he walked away, and Goku scowled after his retreating figure. Once Davin was gone, Goku allowed himself a very Saiyan smirk.  
"You obviously haven't heard all of the stories about me," Goku said casually, as his powerful tail wrapped around the chain and began to pull in tandem with his arms. The stress of being pulled in three directions at once was finally becoming too much for the magically-forged metal and, before long, Goku could feel it beginning to bend just the smallest bit.  
  
"WHAT?! _None_ of you have seen Dad since last night?!" Gohan shouted, staring at the circle of his father's friends. They were all gathered in front of the Son house, and none of them looked happy at the news of Goku's absence. When they had all arrived asking for his father, Gohan could only tell them he hadn't come home the previous night. He'd assumed Goku was with one of them looking for Chi-Chi; only to find none of them had seen his father in hours.  
"Sorry, Gohan," Yamcha said quietly. "I felt his ki spike for a moment in the early evening, and then it was gone." The others nodded in agreement, for they too had felt the same thing.  
"I haven't heard or seen from him since yesterday afternoon," Krillin added.  
"Vegeta, you were with him, weren't you?!" Gohan turned on the Saiyan Prince, who actually looked bewildered by the latest turn of events.  
"I only left him alone for less than twenty minutes. I heard him shout something about his mate when his ki spiked, and then vanished. I thought perhaps that hard-headed third class finally fainted from lack of food and sleep, but when I got back to where I left him, he was gone!" Vegeta answered, looking Gohan in the eyes as he did.  
"And there was nothing else?!" Gohan pressed, his desperation becoming obvious to all.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Goten sniffled, fighting to keep his tears in check. Unfortunately, it was a losing battle, and the more he heard his brother and the grown-ups talk, the more ground he lost.  
"There was. . .one thing," Piccolo said, moving a little forward. "I was at Kami's Lookout talking with Dende when we felt your father's last ki spike, and right afterwards, there was a small feeling of magic." Gohan and Goten looked at him in blank horror for a moment, and then Goten lost his fight to contain his tears and began bawling. Bulma quickly moved over to the distraught little boy and pulled him into a comforting hug. Trunks also moved in to comfort his best friend.  
"Magic?! More magic?!" Gohan gasped, his chest constricting painfully. A worried Krillin moved a little closer, since it appeared as if Gohan's knees were going to buckle. Gohan managed to keep himself up, although he was shaking all over.  
"Dende said it wasn't the same as the magic he felt when your mother disappeared; and Mr. Popo said it felt more akin to elf magic, for all that's worth," Piccolo added quickly, hoping it would be of some comfort to the two boys.  
"When Kakkarot shouted, it sounded more like he was shouting _at_ someone, rather than just screaming his frustration to the air," Vegeta observed thoughtfully, trying not to watch as his mate held onto Kakkarot's youngest like her own son. Something about the way she was holding the crying boy bothered him greatly, although he couldn't comprehend why it did.  
"Shh, Goten, shh," Bulma murmured into the small boy's hair as he continued to sob. Trunks wasn't sure what to do, and just kept his small hand placed on Goten's shaking back so he'd know he was there.  
"First Momma, now Daddy! Where did they go?!" Goten sniffed and hiccupped between sobs. Bulma pushed him back from her a little to look him in the face.  
"I believe that your father went to wherever your mother is, and he's going to bring her home soon," she said confidently. "He must have found someone who could take him to her, and went to get her."  
"Y-you really think so, Aunt Bulma?" Goten asked, sniffing deeply, his wet eyes full of hope.  
"Yeah," Bulma nodded, giving him a gentle, reassuring smile. "I really do! But I bet Davin is giving him some trouble, which is why he isn't back yet."  
"But my Daddy can handle Davin! That guy might have magic, but he's a wimp!" Goten asserted, starting to smile.  
"Absolutely! Now, dry those tears. Saiyans are big and tough; they never cry for long!" Bulma said, and pulled a tissue from her pocket and started drying his face. She got another tissue out and offered it to him, which he used to noisily blow his nose. "Now, you gonna be strong and not cry anymore?"  
"Uh-huh. Thanks, Aunt Bulma," Goten said, as his eyes shone with gratitude.  
"You know, that actually sounds like the most likely answer," Krillin observed.  
"True. It makes no sense for Davin to have taken Goku away, too," Tien said with a nod.  
"But from where would an elf have come? For that matter, how would he or she know where Chi-Chi might be?" Yamcha said.  
"What's an elf?" Vegeta asked. The other Z-Fighters gave him the best definition they could, and he grunted. "Popo says it felt like the magic of a creature that doesn't really exist?"  
"Elves _do_ exist, they just don't live on the same plane of existence as we do," Piccolo answered him. "They live on a parallel world very similar to Earth, and they used to visit this plane all the time, but as belief in magic became scarce here they eventually stopped coming altogether."  
"That explanation still doesn't get us anywhere," Vegeta muttered unhappily. He was standing stiffly, arms crossed on his chest, one finger impatiently tapping on a bicep.  
**Vegeta? What's bothering you?** Bulma asked through their bond. She could tell by his posture that something was eating at him.  
**It's nothing, it. . .** he sighed as he knew how pointless his denial was; she knew he was lying. **Why did you hold Kakkarot's youngest brat like that? I'm not sure why, but it bugged me.**  
**I held him the way I did because he needed it.** Bulma answered gently. **He needed to be comforted. This is all very scary for a little kid; he needed to hear from a grown-up he knew and trusted that everything will be all right.**  
**I. . .actually understand that. I don't know why it bothered me. . .** Vegeta said, keeping his face outwardly straight and calm.  
**Vegeta, it's bothered you for a long time that Goku knew me for so long; that he was the one who knew me first, hasn't it?** Bulma asked softly as she moved up beside him.  
**Yes. . .** Vegeta's eyes slid closed with the confession.  
**Vegeta, my heart belongs to you alone. Goku is like my kid brother. I've always cared about him, but not in that way. Gohan and Goten are like nephews to me. You heard Goten call me 'Aunt'. I reacted to his sorrow as a mother or good aunt _should_ react. That's all.** Bulma gently wrapped her arms around him, and he relaxed into her embrace. Even after all the years he'd spent on this planet, he was still learning about all of the kinds of relationships that could exist, and he was unsettled easily. Bulma was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he carried a deep, secret fear of losing her. He thought of how Kakkarot had been acting over the past week, and let Bulma know that he'd have been just as lost had it been her who'd suddenly vanished. Bulma couldn't help but feel flattered at the thought, for she knew that her Saiyan Prince's behavior would've been considerably worse. Her arms tightened around her husband, and she breathed a silent prayer that Goku and Chi-Chi would be back soon, for their sons' sakes.  
  
Goku hadn't seen Davin since that morning's confrontation. There weren't any clocks around and no windows to let in sunlight, so he could only guess at the time, but he figured it had to be mid-to-late afternoon by now. His stomach signaled that it was time for his next meal, and he turned his head hopefully when he heard the distant door open and close again. Once again, a faint scent reached him before the visitor did, and he tried to leap to his feet the second he realized it belonged to Chi-Chi. The chains about his ankles caused him to topple over in his attempt, but nonetheless he quickly inched closer to the cell door to watch for her.  
**Goku, where are you?** Chi-Chi's voice called quietly in his mind.  
**Down here!** Goku answered. **You're getting closer!** A few moments later, she stepped into the light from one of the torches down the hall, saw him behind the cell bars, and ran over to him. He pulled himself up as close to the bars as he could manage.  
"Goku! Are you okay?" she whispered worriedly as she reached through the bars to touch him.  
"Except for being tied up, I'm fine. You? I haven't heard from you since this morning," he said, his concerned eyes quickly scanning over her body for injuries.  
"I'm all right, but Davin is furious! We've been arguing for hours about what he did to me," Chi-Chi said, her shoulders shaking with unspent rage. One of her hands drew back from him and touched her shoulder. "He tried to take it all away from me; you, our sons, our whole life together. . ." Her hand clenched tightly on her shoulder. "He used his magic to erase your mark." she admitted sadly.  
"I know, I saw that last night. He erased yours, too," Goku said, his voice equally sad, and his tail slid through the bars to wrap around her comfortingly. Chi-Chi jumped as the furry appendage touched her, and stared down at it in shock.  
"Goku! Y-Your tail?!" she said, staring down at it.  
"Yeah. Can you believe it? When he healed your mark on my shoulder, he inadvertently made the spell so powerful that my tail grew back! Incredible, huh? I thought it was gone for good!" Goku smiled as he wound it around her waist. His tail was the only part of him that could truly hold her at the moment. Chi-Chi continued to stare at it, as she thought of the stories she'd heard of Saiyans with tails looking at the full moon, and of the image of Vegeta in Baba's crystal ball when he went Oozaru. ((Time enough to worry about that later.)) she thought, and turned her attention back to her husband's face.  
"Goku, you looked so ill last night; are you really sure you're okay?" Chi-Chi asked gently, placing both hands the sides of his face.  
"I'm okay now. I wasn't eating or sleeping well while you were missing, but now that I've found you again, I'm feeling much better," Goku answered in a husky tone, and Chi-Chi smiled back at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Forgetting all else for a moment, they leaned in and kissed between the bars. The kisses were quick and heated, but the bars of the cell kept them from completely losing themselves in the moment.  
"I don't suppose you have the key to this door?" Goku asked lightly when they paused in between kisses to catch their breaths.  
"No. I've tried to look, but Davin's been keeping his eye on me. I don't know if he knows I'm down here, but I don't care if he does," Chi-Chi said, airily. "How are Gohan and Goten?"  
"They're okay; worried sick about you, of course, but otherwise. . .oh no!" Goku's eyes widened when he realized what he'd done the previous evening.  
"What? What is it?" Chi-Chi's hands fell to his shirt and gripped the material in her two tight fists.  
"Last night. . .I was by myself when Maruberu found me, and the moment she said she knew where you were, I immediately made her take me to you. . .I never told anyone I'd found help, or that I was going anywhere! None of them know where I am!" Goku explained. "Gohan and Goten must be in an absolute panic by now!"  
"My poor sons!" Chi-Chi said, biting her lower lip at the thought of her worried sons. "Well, we'll be home soon, and everything will be all right!" she said, as her mood quickly changed to one of confidence. "Say. . .I have a hair pin, maybe I can pick the lock! . .where _is_ the lock?" They both looked at the cell door, but there was no visible lock. Chi-Chi moved away from Goku with a small feeling of regret and impetuously grabbed the bars of the door. She let out a hard grunt as she pulled on the cold metal bars, but they didn't budge. Somewhere above them, they heard the door to the dungeon slam open.  
"Davin! Chi-Chi, hide!" Goku instructed quickly as Davin's scent hit his nostrils. Chi-Chi started to run, but before she got more than three steps, her feet were lifted off the floor and she floated backwards to Davin's waiting arms.  
"Let her go!" Goku snarled at him.  
"Before I decide your fate, Goku, I'm curious about something," Davin said, ignoring Goku's outburst. There was a sudden, blinding flash, and the three of them were all in the courtyard of Davin's palace. Davin put Chi-Chi down, but continued to hold one of her arms in a tight grip. Despite his calm appearance, his blood was boiling. He'd been watching the two of them through one of his spy-spells as Chi-Chi went down into the dungeon; he'd vainly hoped she'd actually gone to tell Goku goodbye. He hadn't been able to eavesdrop on their conversation, but their touching and kissing was enough to show him she was still dedicated to Goku.  
"Night sky, come early; I beckon the stars to appear," Davin chanted, and the sun dropped down the horizon and the sky almost instantly darkened.  
"What are you. . .?" Goku started slowly, wondering what he was conjuring up next.  
"Let's have a look at this so-called transformation of yours," Davin said casually. "Sister Moon, shine brightly. Show thy full fair face. . ."  
"Are you insane?!" Chi-Chi demanded as Davin waved his hands and caused a false moon to shine brightly overhead. Goku quickly tore his gaze from the artificial moon, feeling his new tail involuntarily twitch in response to the brilliant orb.  
"I'm quite sane. I'm just curious, that's all. If this man can transform - well, I want to see it. Maybe if he turns into something useful, I'll spare his life," Davin answered, and snapped his fingers. Against his will, Goku felt his head get jerked over and he looked directly at the moon before he could close his eyes. He felt his mind slip away, while his body began to grow. Within seconds, he broke through the shackles Davin had placed on him as if they were nothing. Davin and Chi- Chi ran from the now-Oozaru-Goku, as he tilted back his head and roared his fury to the sky.  
Chi-Chi screamed and ran as the giant Oozaru-Goku roared again, stomping across the landscape. All of a sudden, the massive monkey face looked downward and seemed to sniff the air. Chi-Chi shrieked again as his huge shadow fell over her, and suddenly two massive monkey hands clapped around her. As she felt herself being lifted into the air, she wondered what Goku would do when he awoke in the morning and found her blood all over his hands. The hands gently opened and Chi-Chi stared upward at her husband's large ape-face.  
"H-huh?" she choked faintly. The huge nose leaned in and delicately sniffed at her, stirring her clothes and hair with his inhales. Once, twice, three times, and then his bright red eyes seemed to light up.  
"CHRIIICHRIII!" he growled, and his monkey-mouth curled into a semblance of a smile. He sat down with a hard thud onto his backside, all desire to destroy completely forgotten as he studied the tiny woman in his hands. Chi-Chi gasped softly.  
"Did you just say. . .Chi-Chi?" she asked wonderingly. She slowly stood up in his opened palm.  
"CHRIIICHRIII!" he repeated, as his big red tongue came out and licked her twice.  
"Ick, ape spit. . ." she muttered, then beamed up at the Oozaru-Goku. "You _do_ know me, don't you?" She leaned forward to give his immense snout a small hug. "I should've known you'd never hurt me," she sighed contentedly. He purred deeply at her touch and nuzzled her as best their size differences would allow.  
"Well, would you look at that! You can _control_ him!" Davin observed, sounding very relived, as he floated up to their level. "I will admit, Chi-Chi dear, that you were right, this was not a good idea." Chi- Chi glared at him hatefully.  
"I told you before - _don't_ you _ever_ call me _dear_!" she snapped, and then turned to her husband. "Goku, it's Davin! Get him!" Goku looked at the hovering Davin with his big red eyes, sniffed once, and then roared once the human's identity registered. Holding Chi-Chi securely in one hand, Oozaru-Goku stood up and chased after Davin, swinging at him with his other hand. Davin's spells barely kept him ahead of Goku's ever-nearing blows. Goku stopped in his tracks to open his mouth wide and fire a Godzilla-style ki blast at the flying human. The blast engulfed Davin, but his magical shield held - although just barely.  
"Sister Moon, I now ask thee to depart! Shine thy silver light away from here; hide thy face until it is your time again!" Davin chanted quickly, and the moon vanished as swiftly as it had appeared. Oozaru-Goku continued to charge after him, although without the moonlight, he was already starting to shrink in size. "Sleep!" Davin ordered, and the dazed monkey-beast fell onto his massive knees, and then began to wobble backwards. Chi-Chi let out a scream as Goku dropped onto the ground, though he still held her securely within his hand. He continued to shrink, smaller and smaller, and the long, brown fur retreated back into his skin. Within moments, Chi-Chi found herself lying on top of a normal-sized, unconscious, and very naked Goku, one of his arms wrapped around her.  
"Goku?" she cried, anxiously shaking his unresponsive form.  
"Whew! That was _way_ too close!" Davin panted as he landed beside them. "By Kami, that man's a menace! And do stop shaking him, Chi-Chi. He won't wake until I tell him to."  
"Wake him up right now, Davin!! I've had just about enough of you and your lousy spells! Wake my husband up and let us go home, or so help me I'll kick your sorry ass into next week!" Chi-Chi reared on him in a fury; she was going to have his head on a pike for everything he'd put them through! Davin frowned unhappily at her words and stance. The sheer improbability of his situation was becoming overwhelming; she loved Goku with everything in her being, and nothing Davin could do would sway her from this monkey-man; no words, no spells, nothing. Davin felt his heartbeat rise to frenzied rhythm, as he looked at her standing in front of her husband, ready to attack to protect what was hers. The woman he'd loved his entire life, but would never have. . .all because of some stinking, lost alien who thought he was human and, as a child, had a helpful attitude!  
Having mentally planned out her full assault on his person, a fed-up Chi-Chi charged at Davin, but before she reached him she was pushed back and to the ground by a powerful wind as Davin's eyes blazed a brilliant silver. His hair and clothes began to float as a pale green aura surrounded him. Chi-Chi pushed herself back onto her feet, but wisely didn't resume her attack. He'd never looked like this before. She could feel something powerful coming, and a faint coolness surrounded her limbs.  
"What are you doing?!" Chi-Chi demanded, trying to keep her voice strong and forceful despite the rising nervousness in her body. **Goku, please wake up! Davin's up to something. . .!**  
"I've had enough, too," said Davin, his voice dark and threatening. Chi-Chi didn't even have a chance to scream before the cold light engulfed her and Goku. Up in Davin's room, the pages of the Ahdicionious were glowing green and flipping over with great speed, back and forth, the frenzied flapping of the ensorcelled papers almost sounding like ancient, dusty laughter. **************************************************************************** ** Play time is over. . .  
  
NansJns@sa-tech.com 


	8. Battle of the Heart8

What has Davin done now?? Only one way to find out!  
  
It's not mine, okay?! Get off my case!!  
  
I'd like to send big thanks to Holly for her wonderful beta-ing!! **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.8  
  
Aume and Lilith were in Maruberu's room performing healing charms on her injuries when they heard the roar of Oozaru-Goku. Through the window of Maruberu's room, they watched in disbelief as the enraged giant ape stomped around for a bit before he found Chi-Chi and seemingly calmed down. The two elf girls also watched as Davin, like a fool, flew up to the giant ape, who, in turn, attacked him. When the artificially conjured moon disappeared, Davin cast a sleep spell upon the rapidly shrinking Oozaru- Goku. With their hearts in their throats, they watched Chi-Chi furiously confront Davin, and Davin's equally angry response. The bright, green light of his spell reflected off every window on that side of the palace, as well as on the horrified elf girls' eyes and faces.  
"Oh, dear Kami. . ." Lilith choked. "He truly _is_ mad!"  
"It's over. . .if he's willing to do something like _that_ to _her_, no one is safe. . .oh, Kami, what can we do?!" Aume gasped, her throat tight with misery.  
"What's happened? What was that light?" Maruberu asked sluggishly, pushing herself up from her bed to look at her friends.  
"Davin has turned on Chi-Chi," Lilith answered her in a tiny voice. Upon hearing this, a distraught Maruberu buried her face in her pillow, unable to face what she herself had wrought.  
"What of her husband?" she asked, her voice muffled.  
"He's under that sleep spell of Davin's! Helpless!" Aume answered, shaken by what she'd witnessed. "We. . .we've made everything worse, haven't we?"  
"We had to try! It might still work out, you never know! It might still. . .!" Lilith tried to sound strong, but her voice wavered and cracked at the end.  
"Kami, forgive us. . ." Maruberu whispered a fervent prayer into her pillow.  
  
Chi-Chi wasn't sure about what was going on. She knew she wasn't really awake, but she also knew she wasn't really asleep - she was aware of things, but she couldn't move or open her eyes. She could hear a little, but the sound coming through was heavily muffled and hard to make out. There was something hard and cold holding her on all sides. What had Davin done to her this time? Her whole body was cold with fear, and her pulse was racing. The only comfort she could glean was the steadfast feel of Goku through the bond, even though it was only the soft hum of magic- induced slumber.  
**Goku, can you hear me? Please, please, I know we can't normally talk if one of us is asleep, but this situation isn't natural, so maybe we can! Goku, are you there? I need you!** she called out through the bond with everything she had. **I need you!** There was an abrupt jerking sensation, and Chi-Chi found herself standing in the middle of some kind of surrealistic field. Around her flickered little bursts of memories and feelings, and a feeling of great strength suffused the whole area. Chi-Chi blinked in confusion, and a moment later gasped with realization. Was she actually in Goku's mind?! Some psychic part of her certainly was, undoubtedly because of Davin's spells.  
"Goku?!" she called, her voice echoing around her. "Goku, where are you?!" There was a faint rumble, and the scattered memories encircling her suddenly became solely about her and Goku, their wedding, their life, and their sons. Fascinated, she saw herself through his eyes, smiling at Goku, talking to him, scolding him, and even yelling at him. The memories shifted slightly, and Chi-Chi blushed a little as several memories went by of them making love. "Goku, really!" she gasped, a little embarrassed, but secretly pleased that he held those particular memories in such high regard.  
"This way, Chi-Chi. . ." said a faint, thin voice from somewhere over the horizon. "I'm down here. . ." Chi-Chi picked up her feet and ran towards the beckoning sound, as thoughts of how to bring Davin down continuously streamed from her to him as she went along. She could feel the bottomless swell of hatred that her husband now felt for Davin, and couldn't blame him in the least. Her own hatred for Davin matched that of Goku's, but even more so now. Before, he'd been a minor annoyance that she'd learned to tolerate, but nothing serious about which to worry. Now, he had become a real threat to everyone around him. She ran for what felt like a long time, and the area around her became darker and wilder. At the same time, the memories flickering around her became older, and less clear. The sensation was kind of unnerving, knowing she was going so deeply into her husband's subconscious. Uncertain about her direction, she slowed down and looked around, wondering if she was still on the right track.  
"Goku, can you still hear me? Talk again so I know I'm in the right place!" Chi-Chi called out again.  
"I'm over here," Goku's voice called in return. "I can't move!"  
"I'm coming, Sweetheart!" Chi-Chi answered, and ran for the voice again, which now seemed to be to the left of her. Her surroundings were changing more rapidly now, becoming more wild and indistinct. Vague, infant-memories flickered around her. Chi-Chi wasn't sure where she was going, but one thing was for sure: it was near the very core of Goku's being.  
"You're getting close, Chi-Chi! Just a little further!" Goku called again, sounding eager. Chi-Chi let out another burst of speed, and then the ground dropped. She stumbled down the mental embankment, cursing quietly as she fell. It wasn't a very steep drop, though it almost felt like it used to be, and had worn down over time. When she finally hit bottom after a few seconds, she landed on her hands and knees. Chi-Chi grunted in annoyance as she pushed herself back onto her feet. Giving herself a quick once-over, she half-expected to find that she was hurt from the impact of the fall, but she was fine. No bruises or scratches. ((Right. This isn't my real body; it can't be hurt.)) she reasoned.  
"Of course not," said Goku's voice, now sounding very near. Forgetting the minor fall entirely, Chi-Chi sprinted ahead, noticing something shining in the distance. She came to a skidding halt when she realized the shine was reflected off a wall in front of her. It stretched off into the distance on all sides, and appeared as if it was made of glass or ice. Chi-Chi slowly walked up to it, and ran her questing fingers over its cool, smooth surface.  
"A wall? Why is there a wall this far inside of Goku's mind? Did the spell make this?" Chi-Chi murmured to herself as she flattened her palm against the wall. Was Goku trapped inside it?  
"No, this was made years ago. . .when I was just a baby," Goku's voice answered, his hand suddenly appearing on the other side of the wall as a mirror to her own. He stepped fully into her view, and Chi-Chi's whole face lit up for a moment.  
"Go--" she started, then felt her voice fade off as a sense of disorientation came over her. Standing on the other side of the wall was Goku, but he wasn't the Goku she'd known throughout her life. He had Goku's familiar face and muscular body, but he was completely outfitted in Saiyan armor, with gloves, boots, a scouter, and had his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. She stared at this strange incarnation for a moment, her head spinning as she slowly realized at whom she was looking - but it wasn't possible! Her mouth ineffectually opened and closed several times, trying to force the word out. It finally emerged as a thin and quiet stammer: "K-_Kakkarot_?" He smiled back in obvious pleasure as she gave voice to his name.  
"Yes," he said.  
"_You_ lead me down here?" Chi-Chi said, starting to back away from the wall. A look of surprise and sadness mixed with panic crossed Kakkarot's face as he watched her retreat.  
"Wait, don't go! No, Goku _was_ calling to you - he's down that way," Kakkarot pointed to the left. Chi-Chi gave a quick look in that direction, but didn't see anything.  
"What are you doing here? You were destroyed when Goku hit his head. . ." Chi-Chi was numb; she didn't understand how this part of him could still exist. Hadn't Goku lost everything in his character that would have made him Kakkarot when, as an infant, he'd suffered a severe head injury? Wasn't that the reason why he'd become such a good, loving man, and not a planet pirate like the rest of his barbaric Saiyan race?  
"We weren't that bad!" Kakkarot suddenly protested, and Chi-Chi startled. She began to open her mouth, to demand to know just how he knew what she was thinking, and then shut it with a snap, realizing how stupid that question would sound. The embodiment of her that stood before him was nothing but her thoughts given a recognizable form; both of them were in the deepest part of the bond, so of course he knew what she was thinking. "It was Frieza and those beings like him that turned us into planet pirates. Most of us Saiyans still retained some honor and nobility within our souls. As for me being here. . .when I hit my head, this part of me wasn't destroyed, just sealed away beyond reach."  
"So. . .so you've been here, this whole time?" Chi-Chi pushed. She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the concept. Kakkarot nodded.  
"I help him as best that I can," he said. "Unfortunately, I can only send Goku the basest of Saiyan instincts, from time to time; the need to fight and to win, and to always protect what's mine. . ."  
"You. . .you're the part of him that instinctively knew to bite me and mark me as his, even when he didn't know that's what it was. . .you're the part of him that told us what the bond was, when we first came together; that tiny, whispering voice. . ." Chi-Chi said, moving closer still. Kakkarot smiled again.  
"I am indeed! As I said, I could only send him basic instincts. However, I am able to do a little more now. This wall used to be much thicker," he answered, lightly tapping on the barrier between them.  
"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked, moving in closer, to Kakkarot's supreme relief.  
"I mean it used to be many times thicker. It's worn thin over the years. The first time I went Super Saiyan, it was cut in half. Then, it was cut in half a second time when I first went SS2, and yet again when I hit SS3. It shrank again when you and I bonded. And now that my tail has been restored, the wall's gotten even thinner," Kakkarot grinned widely. "Pretty soon," he added, pushing on the wall and making a tiny crack appear. "I'll be free!"  
"And what will happen to Goku, when you get free?" Chi-Chi asked slowly, unable to keep a small quaver from her voice. Kakkarot looked at her with a smile so warm and gentle that she knew then he really was a part of Goku.  
"You don't need to worry about that. I couldn't overwhelm him, even if I wanted to. His persona is too strong-willed and well established. I'll just complete him; we'll be as one, like we're supposed to be, instead of two," said Kakkarot reassuringly. "I've born witness to my whole life from behind this wall; it's been like being trapped inside a deep, transparent well. The only things that have felt truly genuine to me are you, our sons, and the battles in which I've fought." Chi-Chi drew in a slow breath, and Kakkarot gave a nod of his head to indicate they should move. He walked to the left, toward where he said Goku was, and Chi-Chi trailed half a step behind him. "Mind you, these events feel real to me only while they're actually occurring; once over, they fade like the memories of a dream."  
"But. . .you are just the Saiyan part of Goku, right?" Chi-Chi asked quietly. He faced her as she spoke.  
"Yes," said Kakkarot, sensing her unease. "You're safe, Chi-Chi; our sons, our friends, our home; they're all safe. I would never intentionally hurt any of them. And I'd sooner die than hurt you or either of our children. Do you believe me?" Chi-Chi went quiet for several moments, looking into his dark eyes. They seemed to hold a harder cast than those of Goku, but they were still his eyes. Just add one more amazing facet to the man she loved. Even if she couldn't feel it all around her, his reaction to her earlier retreat told her he loved her, just like all the rest of Goku's mind and soul; so why should she doubt or fear this part of him?  
"Yes, I believe you, Kakkarot," Chi-Chi said, placing her hand on the wall and offering him a small smile. Relieved by her answer, he beamed at her, and mirrored her hand again. Despite the wall, she sensed his wish to touch her, if only for a moment. Without thinking, she pressed her hand a shade firmer against the smooth surface, and she felt it pass through the wall as if the wall was only made of thick mud. She gasped in alarm and quickly pulled her hand back. Kakkarot was so surprised he didn't try to catch her fingers when he could.  
"How did you. . .? Try that again!" Kakkarot said quickly.  
"I-I don't know, my hand just passed through. . ." Chi-Chi shook her head and stared at the hand that had somehow slid through the wall.  
"It's the bond!" Kakkarot chuckled, as the insight suddenly hit him. "The bond connects the two of us completely, even where I, myself, can't reach!" Chi-Chi pressed her hand through the wall again, just to see, and this time Kakkarot caught her hand in one of his.  
"I guess you're right. . .I never tried going in really deep before," Chi-Chi admitted, and then tried to retract her hand, but Kakkarot held firm. He then began to pull her towards him. "Wait! What are you doing?!" she yelped.  
"It's all right. I just want you on this side for a little bit," Kakkarot answered. "I only want you to really walk by my side." He had pulled her through the wall up to her shoulder, but then stopped when he saw the panic-stricken look on her face. He hesitated, but then released his hold on her. "I. . ." he started, as his face became firm. "I won't ever force you, Chi-Chi. I'm not anything like Davin; if you don't want to be on this side of the wall with me, you can stay there." Chi-Chi pulled her arm back and gasped softly a few times to slow down her rapidly beating heart. In that brief, unsure moment, this side of Goku had really scared her.  
"How far is it to Goku?" she ventured.  
"A little ways; look, you can see the orange of his outfit," Kakkarot pointed down the way again, and when Chi-Chi looked, she could, indeed, see orange. As they continued to walk along their respective sides again, Chi- Chi began to feel a little guilty about her reaction to Kakkarot trying to pull her through the wall. Right now, there could be nothing but truth between them, and she inwardly knew that he meant her no harm. He'd only wanted get closer to her; but she was afraid that if she went all the way through the wall, she wouldn't be able to get back. In order to distract herself, she tried to think of something else, and her mind drifted back to how Goku had looked when he first came to rescue her from Davin.  
"I didn't look so good, did I? Barely eating and sleeping for a week while flying all over the place looking for you took its toll," Kakkarot observed wryly, picking up on her thoughts.  
"It did. . .Kami, you looked like you hadn't eaten properly in over a month, not just a week," Chi-Chi said with a nervous sigh.  
"By human standards, that's not too far off the mark," Kakkarot answered with a small shrug.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know how much food we Saiyans can consume at any given meal. Like you humans, we need all of those calories to keep our strength up, but on a significantly larger scale. But because we need so much more than humans, we. . .well, we. . ." Kakkarot paused uncomfortably for a moment in the middle of his speech, and then continued. "We will starve faster than humans if we're denied nourishment." Chi-Chi snapped her head around to stare at him.  
"Wait, what? Are you saying that Saiyans are. . .prone to starvation?" she asked. Kakkarot nodded.  
"Normally, it would take a human what. . .about two months to starve to death if only water was available? Denied food, a Saiyan would be lucky to survive for four weeks, tops," Kakkarot explained. "And that's _only_ if he or she isn't expending any ki energy in the meantime. At the rate I was going. . .I probably would've starved to death in barely over two weeks."  
"Oh, my poor Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped in horror. "He could've died because of me! When we get home, I'll make him the biggest meal he's ever had. . .!"  
"Is that a promise?" Kakkarot asked teasingly, and Chi-Chi responded with a nod and a smile.  
"Yes!" she promised, beaming at him. Then Kakkarot reluctantly drew his gaze away from her and faced forward once more.  
"There he is," Kakkarot said, and Chi-Chi looked as well. They were within ten feet of Goku, who was sitting cross-legged with his back to the wall.  
"Goku! Thank you, Kak-" Chi-Chi turned to him, but he was no longer there. She looked back to Goku, and gasped quietly. Kakkarot was sitting right behind Goku, mirroring his image on the other side of the wall. Goku snapped his head up at the sound of Chi-Chi's voice, and reached for her as she elatedly ran towards him.  
"Chi-Chi! Are you all right?! What happened?" Goku asked anxiously as Chi-Chi all but threw herself into his welcoming embrace.  
"I'm not sure! Davin did something to me, my body can't move!" Chi- Chi told him quickly. Goku went quiet for a moment and she felt his hate for Davin grow. Then she felt him swallow nervously.  
"Chi-Chi. . .I-I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier, but. . .but, when I came to get you, when I had you in my arms, I couldn't help but notice. . .Davin's scent was on your skin, Chi-Chi. He'd touched you. What. . .what happened while he had you brainwashed? What did he do to you?" Goku had to force the words out; they felt as if they'd been glued to the back of his throat. Chi-Chi became aware of a faint tremble of fear, and she shared in it, as well. She hardly noticed Kakkarot's presence, still mirroring Goku's body language.  
"I. . .I'm not sure, Goku. My memories are jumbled, I don't know for sure!" Chi-Chi shakily admitted. "I-I can remember him kissing me a few times, but I pushed him away because it didn't feel right. . ." Goku nodded, somewhat comforted. In a rush, a half-memory arose between them. It was of Davin coming to her room at night and laying his hands on her. Chi-Chi went rigid with horror and Goku felt an icy clump forming in his stomach from the fear and hate.  
"No. . ." Goku breathed, and Chi-Chi began to cry in his arms.  
"I don't know!" she gasped, frightened by the uncertainty. "I don't remember! He tried, I know that now, but I can't say if he. . .if I. . .if we. . ." She choked on her words and buried her teary face in Goku's chest. "I don't know! Kami forgive me, I don't _know_!"  
"Shhh, Chi-Chi. It's all right, I don't blame you. If - if it happened, it was the same as rape; he brainwashed you, you didn't even know who you were," Goku said quickly, while beginning to tremble with all of the strong emotions flooding through him. He felt his wife shudder against him, and the Kakkarot part of him hissed in quiet anger about all the ways to kill Davin. Goku, though not truly aware of the wall or Kakkarot, simply nodded in agreement with the plans. Davin would pay in blood for what he'd done!  
  
A raggedly gasping Davin sat on the floor before the book. Tears mixed with sweat slipped down his cheeks and nose, dripping steadily onto the floor. The accumulation of power and negative emotions were crushing him; his corporeal body was having trouble holding them all in check. The Ahdicionious was still glowing green, its pages flying back and forth in a kind of malevolent joy. The tears burned as they leaked down Davin's face, and he tried to make his racing heart slow down.  
"Oh, oh, Kami. . .what did he make me do? To _her_. . .to _Chi-Chi_! Damn that alien; damn him to Hell and back!" Davin said between pained heaves. He looked at the book and frowned, then forced himself onto his feet to stop the pages' flapping motion. "Oh, stop it! This is terrible! I can undo it, right? I can get her out of there!" Frantic, Davin started going through the pages again, and abruptly stopped when he saw a spell connected to the spell he'd cast on Chi-Chi. A thin, relieved smile spread across his sweat-streaked face. "I see! This could truly make her mine forever! Of course, you were helping me, like always! And to think, I'd almost started to doubt you!" Davin sighed softly. ((Listen to me, I'm talking to a book like it was person.)) He shook his head for a moment. The spell was drastic, to say the least, and one misstep on his part would destroy her, but. . .but if it worked, anything concerning Goku in her mind and soul would be obliterated forever. He quickly found the spell to free Chi-Chi, and nodded to himself. Satisfied with the way his plans were to be set in motion, Davin suddenly expelled an exhausted sigh. "I need to rest before I do anything else. To do this spell properly will require all of the acquired power I have," he sighed once again to himself, and all but fell onto his bed. ((For you, Chi-Chi. . .only for you!)) he thought as his eyes grew heavy. ((But should I do it? Maybe I should just change her memories again; there must be something I missed before. . .it could also have something to do with Goku not being human.)) Davin frowned deeply. He just couldn't understand how she could give herself completely to someone who wasn't even really a human man, but an alien creature! Even so, the new spell was so dangerous. . . He forced the tiny, gnawing doubt in his mind to be quiet and went to sleep. He'd decide, one way or the other, when he awoke.  
  
Videl found Gohan sitting on a rock by the lake near his house. He looked like there was a huge weight pressing down on him, and he had given up trying to fight it. His usually bright eyes were glassy and dull, and his shoulders sagged down; his mouth was hanging in a deep, sad frown. Videl landed beside the rock and walked up to him. He glanced up briefly to acknowledge her presence, and then dropped his gaze toward the water again.  
"Gohan?" Videl said gently, moving to sit beside him. "Still no word on your mother?" she ventured. He shook his head slowly.  
"And now, my dad's disappeared, too. No one's seen him since yesterday," Gohan said, his despondency burned into every word.  
"What?! That's terrible!" Videl gasped, now understanding the defeated look on Gohan's face. "But, did Davin. . .?"  
"Not so far as we know. According to Piccolo, there was another feeling of magic right before he disappeared, but it was like elf-magic, not what Dende sensed when my mom vanished," Gohan said softly. "We're all sorta hoping this latest development means that my dad found a way to get to wherever it is Davin has my mother, and went to get her. . .but. . ." Videl watched him quietly for several long moments, and then did the only thing she could think of to do; she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Gohan let his weary head fall on her small shoulder and returned her gentle embrace, taking what comfort he could from her warm concern. Like the tremors of a tiny earthquake building beneath them, Gohan began to shake. Videl murmured comforting words to him as he finally released the tears he'd been holding in all week. Videl felt tears prickle at her own eyes as they sat there, clinging tightly onto each other like anchors in a storm. She remembered the pain she had felt when her mother died; but, to have both parents just inexplicably disappear had to be far worse. As she held him for all she was worth, Gohan felt like he could never grow tired of the feel of her arms, the scent of her skin and hair, or the sound of her voice. He lifted his head a bit to gaze into her blue-violet eyes.  
"Videl. . ." Gohan said softly, a little afraid of what he'd say next. "I love you." She blushed at the words, then smiled back at him.  
"I love you, too, Gohan," she said gently, and leaned in for a kiss. It was a small, soft kiss that tasted of his salty tears as much as their lips. She pulled back barely an inch to speak, looking deeply into his black eyes as she did. "And I have faith in your family. Your parents are coming back, Gohan, safe and sound. Hopefully, they'll bring what's left of Davin so that you and Goten can kick him around, too!" Gohan smiled at the thought, and chuckled in return.  
"Yeah, you're right! There's no way Davin can beat my parents! They'll be back - and soon," he agreed.  
"That's the spirit!" said Videl, smiling brightly at him.  
"Thanks," Gohan said gratefully, as he rested his head back on her shoulder. She nodded at him gently as if to say "no problem".  
  
Hours must have passed as Goku held a crying Chi-Chi through the bond. Her memories were still jumbled, rife with uncertainty as to what happened between herself and Davin while she was brainwashed. Her inner fears swirled around them both; what if the worst _had_ happened? Even worse, if it had, what if she had actually _enjoyed_ it? She was absolutely sick with the thought that she may have been forced into betraying her husband. Goku was equally heartsick, unable to console her since he shared that dread and she knew it. All he could do was hold her and assure her over and over again that he didn't blame her if it had happened, that he wasn't angry with her and wouldn't hate her. Goku was suddenly startled by a thought that shot unbidden through Chi-Chi's mind - that she was filthy now; a filthy whore. . .  
"Chi-Chi!!!" Goku jerked back to look at her tear-streaked face. "How could you even _think_ that?! It was all _his_ doing! I told you before, _if_ it happened, it was rape! You can't blame yourself! _I_ don't blame you!"  
"I-I know you don't, and I know I'm n-not, but. . ." Chi-Chi sniffed and hiccupped as she looked into his eyes. "I can't even remember if I fought him or not!"  
"Chi-Chi, your mind had been badly tampered with! Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't even you!" Chi-Chi started to turn her face away, but Goku caught it and brought it back to face him. "Listen to me," he cupped her face gently in his hands. "Nothing could ever change how I feel for you. You're pure in my eyes, Chi-Chi." New tears spilled down her cheeks, but these were mixed with as much relief as with sorrow and worry. She pressed herself into his embrace again.  
"Thank you. . ." she whispered. A sudden shift in the feeling around them made them both raise their heads and look around. A thin shaft of light was working its way down toward them, and Goku could feel his body regaining its ability to move.  
"The spell must be breaking," Goku realized. "I'm waking up! Chi- Chi, you'd better head back to your own body; there's no telling what might happen if you're still this deep in my mind when the spell completely breaks."  
"You're right," Chi-Chi nodded, stood up, and regretfully moved away from him. "Call to me when you're fully awake, all right?"  
"I will. . .Beloved." Chi-Chi was a bit surprised, but pleased; Goku had never called her that before. She turned and ran back the way she came, periodically glancing back over her shoulder at Goku and Kakkarot for as long as they were in sight. The world was warping around her so much that she could hardly keep her footing. Then there was another harsh jerking-sensation, and she was back in her own trapped body. Whatever Davin had done to her, it hadn't worn off. She desperately wanted to move, to have an opportunity to fight against whatever it was Davin had done, but no part of her could do it. She was held immobile on all sides.  
Goku opened his eyes and saw the familiar surroundings of his dungeon cell again. ((What a shock.)) he thought sarcastically to himself. He was back in chains again; no surprise there. His tail was chained, now, too, to his annoyance. And, to top it all off, he was really hungry. ((Haven't I already been through all of this?)) he thought. **Chi-Chi?** he called to her.  
**I'm here. I'm still trapped, though.** she answered a moment later.  
**Hold on, Sweetheart. I'll get us out of this!** Goku went to work fighting with his magical chains again, when he suddenly scented Aume and Lilith coming his way. And, by the appetizing smell of it, with food. The elf women came into view a few moments later down the hall, once again carrying trays heaped with food. He noted that they moved more easily, their grievous wounds from the previous day now greatly healed.  
"We're not supposed to bring you any food, so eat quick!" Aume said as she slid her tray through the slot. Lilith swiftly did the same. A ravenous Goku shoveled the food in at top speed, nearly choking once, and polished off both trays of food in record time.  
"We. . .also brought you some clothes," Lilith said, blushing as she pushed the shirt and pants through the slot, after retrieving the two trays.  
"Clothes? Why. . ." Goku started, and then looked down at himself. He only vaguely remembered the change into an Oozaru; he'd altogether forgotten he was quite naked. "Oh, yeah. I was wondering why it felt chillier in here than before. Thanks." He pulled the clothes on quickly, actually feeling a little embarrassed at having been naked in front of the two near-strangers. The few pieces of clothing didn't fit him very well; they were very snug, and the pants and shirt sleeves both ended a few inches too short. What made them most uncomfortable was that they stank heavily of Davin. Goku scowled in angry annoyance when he realized they must have been Davin's clothes. Once he was dressed, the chains once again shrank to pull his arms behind his back. He decided to shelve his clothing concerns and think about them later, and turned back to Aume and Lilith as they gathered up the trays and dishes. "Listen, do either of you know where Chi-Chi is? What did Davin do to her?" Aume and Lilith exchanged a couple of uncertain glances between them, in turn, looking frightened, sad, and sorry.  
"Davin. . .trapped her," Lilith finally spoke up, not sure how to tell him the full truth.  
"Trapped her where? Where is she? I can still feel her!" Goku pushed, not liking the less-than-whole-answer.  
"She's still here," Aume admitted. "But. . .Davin. . .he trapped her inside. . ." Before Aume could finish her explanation, Goku vanished out of his cell. "What is Davin doing now?" Aume whispered, and she and Lilith dashed out of the dungeon to find out.  
  
Goku was dropped onto the floor of a large room he hadn't seen before. There was a darkly ominous feeling to the room, cool and burning at the same time, which made his skin crawl. He managed to prop himself into a kneeling position and took quick note of his surroundings. The ceiling arced high overhead, and a tall, crystalline tower stood against the far wall. Positioned in front of it were a podium and a book, which Goku could only assume was the Ahdicionious, and in front of them was Davin. Goku scowled at him deeply and shuddered in rage.  
"What do you want now?" Goku said, the words a growl.  
"I've tried being reasonable, Goku," Davin said, sounding very calm and annoyingly smug. Goku snorted his disbelief.  
"Oh, yeah, 'very reasonable'," Goku half-spat.  
"I have. But reason isn't going to work in this instance, obviously," Davin said, glowering down at the ensnared Saiyan.  
"Davin, your 'reasoning' is beyond twisted!" Goku's voice lowered threateningly. "And frankly, I'm tired of wasting my energy on words that you refuse to hear!"  
"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Davin answered coolly. "If you'd only stayed away! Everything would've been fine if you'd just stayed away from here! Because of you. . .well, what's done is done. I've brought you here for one last spell. One last spell to free Chi-Chi from you forever."  
"What?" Goku breathed, momentarily numb with surprise. He then turned fierce again, demanding, "Where is Chi-Chi, Davin? What did you do to her?" Davin diverted his eyes.  
"She's safe. And it's all your fault! You made me do it to her!" Davin replied tensely.  
"_I_ made you. . .?! You sick piece of. . .!" Goku cursed. "If anything _made_ you do it beyond your own vile mind, it was that accursed book! That is the Ahdicionious, isn't it?" Goku motioned to the book behind Davin.  
"It is, indeed," Davin said with a nod, a faint smile tilting his mouth. "But you've got it all wrong; _it_ doesn't make me do anything! The stories told about it have clearly been exaggerated; I'm in total control!"  
"That's a laugh," Goku muttered under his breath. The bond was nagging at him again, telling him that Chi-Chi was nearby and in danger, but he wasn't sure where. He drew his eyes off of Davin, and focused them instead upon the crystal tower behind the ranting human. It was an odd piece of decoration, that was for sure. It had a strange feel to it, too. He craned his neck back a bit to see all of it, but then Davin abruptly moved in front of his line of sight, holding a knife in one hand. "What- ?!" Goku reflexively leapt out of the way and launched himself into the air. He didn't need his limbs free to fly.  
"Wh -?! Come down here!" Davin angrily barked up at the hovering Saiyan. A sheen of nervous sweat was covering the human man's skin, and the Saiyan wondered what was wrong. Davin's gray eyes darted back and forth several times between him and that peculiar crystal tower, and Goku turned to stare more closely at the crystal once more. Its smoothly faceted surfaces were thick and green, but he could see through it without much difficulty - then he noticed a darker shadow positioned near the mostly rounded, slightly pointed top. His sharp Saiyan eyes locked onto it, and his heart all but stopped. He flew straight up to get a better look, even though he already knew the answer. Completely incased within the crystal was Chi-Chi, her eyes closed and her arms at her side. Her loosened hair spread around her suspended form as though she was floating underwater. Goku felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.  
**Ch-Chi-Chi! Are you all right?!** he called.  
**I guess so. . .what's happening?** Chi-Chi answered, unnerved by the panic she felt in him. Then she knew what he knew; she saw the image of her entrapped self through his thoughts, and fought down the urge to scream. **Get me out of here! Goku, help!**  
**Hold on!** Goku replied, but before he could do anything, he was yanked out of the sky and back onto the floor by the irresistible force of yet another of Davin's spells. Davin had put his knife away for the moment, but Goku didn't care.  
"Get away from there!" Davin hissed. "You have no right!" Goku ignored his diatribe and began to growl to himself, pushing his rising ki into a bright flare. He raised his head to look at Davin, rage blazing out from his eyes.  
"You _bastard_!!!" Goku bellowed, his ki shooting so high and so fast that he finally broke the chains' hold on him. A few seconds later, he transformed into SS2, borderline SS3, and the palace itself began to shake from the power surge. A staggering Davin fell back a step. "This ends _now_!!" Goku shouted, cupping his hands to one side, gathering energy between them.  
Davin became surrounded by the green glow again, and his eyes returned to their bright silver hue. "Yes, it does," he said lowly. Goku suddenly leapt past him toward the crystal, a ki ball at the ready. "STOP!! YOU'LL KILL HER!!" Davin screamed, and Goku stopped himself before he hit the crystal. He turned his head to look at Davin, then turned all the way around when he saw the terrified look on the smaller man's face. Davin's face was a pale and sweaty mask, his eyes frozen wide, and his mouth open in a twisted gasp of fear. It was an expression of absolute horror.  
"What do you mean, Davin?" Goku asked cautiously, drawing the ki ball back into his body.  
"If you just _break_ the crystal, it'll kill her!" answered Davin, as he pulled himself back together with effort. "I'm the only one who can get her out of there safely; and I plan to do that just as soon as I've taken care of you!"  
"Davin, you have far too high an opinion of yourself - your over- inflated ego is going to get you killed," Goku said coldly.  
"You don't frighten me!" Davin sneered in defiance. Goku smirked at the man's obvious and stubborn inability to appreciate the situation as it now stood.  
"I will. You have my word on that!" Goku promised, and shifted into a battle stance. It was well past time for this nonsense to end! The Kakkarot part of him screamed for Davin's death at his hands. For once in his life, Goku was more than happy to oblige his Saiyan urges, with no regrets hanging in his mind. Rather than suppressing it, he now wanted to surrender control to his base Saiyan nature. Whatever happened in this fight, so long as it ended with him and Chi-Chi going home safely, he would accept it, without any reservation or regret. From this point forward, Davin's life was forfeit!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Next: The conclusion!  
  
NansJns@sa-tech.com 


	9. Battle of the Heart9

I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and a bunch of other people do.  
  
Thanks large to Holly for her continued Beta-ing! **************************************************************************** * Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch. 9  
  
The two men stared each other down. Physically, Davin knew he was no match for Goku, but he believed his magical strength gave him the edge. He had learned enough from the Ahdicionious to be very deadly in combat. However, the sparkling tower of green crystal behind Goku reminded him that there was another spell that needed completing and, for it to be accomplished, it needed something from both him and Goku. ((For the spell, I need some of his blood. Somehow, I must find a way to cut him.)) Davin reasoned. He was rather curious as to what had happened to Goku to make his normally black hair and eyes (as well as the hair on his long tail, which his rival had instinctively secured around his waist) gold and turquoise, but there was no time to wonder about it. A fraction of a second later, Goku had disappeared from where he was standing, and reappeared in Davin's face. Goku swung a punch that ordinarily would have taken Davin's head clean off his shoulders if the magic shield hadn't stopped its force. Goku pulled his hand back, feeling his knuckles start to bruise.  
"Damn it!!" Goku swore hotly. ((I keep forgetting about that damn magic shield of his! It's stopped everything I've thrown at him so far!)) Goku thought, as Davin began to smirk. ((I'll wipe that look off his face!)) Goku ground his teeth in fury. A faint fizzle-like sound suddenly reached his ears and he noticed a tiny, glowing crack floating in the air in front of Davin, right where his powerful blow had landed. ((AHA!)) Goku grinned, and Davin followed his line of sight to the crack. The look of surprise and fear that suddenly filled the human man's face for a moment was enough to tell Goku that his opponent hadn't anticipated this. ((There's the answer! Strike hard and fast, before he can make it strong enough to resist the blows!)) Armed with this new knowledge, Goku prepared his second attack. ((This time, Davin, I'm not going to swing once and back away because of that stupid shield.)) Goku thought, flying at Davin once more.  
Davin wasn't feeling quite as cocky as he'd been a moment ago; he hadn't believed that Goku was strong enough to actually break through his shield. He tried to quickly seal the crack, but his efforts weren't fast enough. Goku began relentlessly pounding on the shield; punch after punch, kick after kick, hundreds of super-powerful blows delivered in seconds. The weakened shield cracked all over, and Goku backed up for a moment. He cupped his hands towards the sorcerer and let out a scream as he sent a beam of golden light at Davin's shield. Davin barely managed to release a scream of his own before his conjured shield failed completely, shattering away into tiny, glowing pieces that vanished as they hit the floor. In the few seconds before the sorcerer could think of something else to counter this turn of events, Goku had his hands around Davin's throat, dangling the human man a few inches off the floor. Davin choked, gasping in the enraged Saiyan's grasp, and muttered what sounded like curses under his breath as he tried to pry Goku's steely hands away.  
"One question, before you die," Goku said, his voice low and cold as ice. It was taking everything he had not to just crush Davin's throat right there and then; but there was something he needed to know first. "Did you rape my Chi-Chi?"  
"W-what?" Davin gagged out, his hands dropping away from Goku's muscled forearms. He wasn't sure if he'd heard the other man right.  
"_Did you rape Chi-Chi_?! Answer me, you son of a bitch!" Goku bellowed into Davin's reddening face as he tightened his grip a little more. The sorry bastard was going to die anyway, but Goku and Chi-Chi needed to know the answer! If he _had_ raped her, then Goku would do what he could to make Davin's death all the more painful. "She can't remember very much, but she remembers you in her room, your hands on her! _Did you rape her_?!" Davin stared at him for a moment, oddly calm for someone who couldn't breathe very well.  
"If. . .I had taken her, it wouldn't have been rape. . .she was almost willing. . .but I didn't. . .I almost. . .she pushed me away, before I could finish undressing her. . ." Davin said in a heavily strained voice, as he raised his hands the slightest bit, palms-up towards Goku.  
"Bull-fucking-shit it wouldn't have been rape!! You brainwashed her into being cooperative! That's not the same as getting her full permission!" Goku snarled, his grip tightening even further. Davin's air should have been completely cut off by that point, but somehow he was still able to speak a little.  
"F-f-f-f-" Davin choked. Goku arched an eyebrow. Was he trying to say something? Not that anything he had to say would change anything now. "F-f-forccce. . .Bolt!" Davin finally managed to get out, and a ball of power slammed into Goku's stomach hard enough to throw him back. He released Davin to catch himself, and the human man landed on the floor, coughing and rubbing at his bruised throat. Goku growled as he pushed himself back onto his feet. "Freezing Gust!" Davin spat quickly, making his aching throat sting with the effort. He continued chanting as an extremely powerful, arctic wind hit Goku, causing a thick coating of ice to encase his arms and legs. Goku broke the ice without really trying, but Davin's next spell was already being cast. Before the Saiyan could move, massive, thick vines covered in huge, sharp thorns burst up from the floor and wrapped themselves around his arms, legs, tail, chest, and throat.  
"You think some lousy _plants_ are going to stop me?!" Goku roared defiantly, as he pulled his arms free and broke the vine's hold around his neck. While doing so, the thorns on the vines scratched his skin in several places. He blinked momentarily at the burning feeling originating from the scratches.  
"Perhaps not, but the venom in those thorns should slow you down some!" Davin answered with a sly grin. Goku snarled like an animal, flaring his ki high enough to burn the remaining vines away. For a second or two, he felt a little strange, but not any weaker, so he decided not to worry about it. He fired a fast ki ball, but a wall of stone shot up in front of Davin, blocking the attack before it could hit him. The wall was destroyed, but the worst injuries Davin received were some minor bruises and scratches from the fragmented shards. Davin retaliated by flinging several shots of blue lightning from his hands at Goku, who easily leapt out of their way. The lightning struck the base of the crystal, making a small crack. All of a sudden, Davin looked ill, and Goku sensed a stab of pain from Chi-Chi.  
"But. . .but that's no where near Chi-Chi. . .!" Goku objected, and quickly flew up to where she was held in the green crystal block. To his horror, she now had a small cut in her right leg, which corresponded in size and shape to the newly-made crack. Sickened by the realization, Goku wanted to throw up again. Any damage inflicted to the crystal would affect its inner prisoner, and if he _had_ shattered it before (as he'd originally planned), he would've torn her body to pieces! He dropped hard back onto the floor and glared at Davin again. "Any damage to that crystal happens to her?" he asked, his voice low and hoarse. Davin nodded.  
"I told you; if you break it, you'll kill her," Davin affirmed.  
"You sick son of a bitch," Goku muttered, and lunged at him again. As angry as he was, he paid no mind to the various defense spells Davin cast; he plowed through them all like they were nothing. Then, he swung a devastating punch into Davin's ribs, and felt the fragile human bones break beneath his knuckles. One kick broke Davin's right leg in several places. Another lightning-fast punch shattered his shoulder and collarbone. Davin flopped to the floor a broken mess, coughing up blood. Goku was about to finish him off when his arms went numb. "Wh-what?!" Goku gasped as his left leg also lost all sensation and he fell, hard, onto his right knee. Davin was able to cast a healing spell over himself as Goku fell over and out of his Super Saiyan form, unable to move. His now-numbed tail unraveled from his waist and lay limply on his stomach.  
"The venom I previously mentioned?" Davin said as he stood gloating over the fallen Saiyan. "It causes paralysis. First in the limbs, then the chest, then all the vital organs - including the heart!"  
"You _bastard_!" Goku barked as he felt the numbness taking over his body.  
"Now it's my turn, you _monkey_!" Davin said, and held out his hands. "Gravity, release thy hold, grant me the power of the air!" he chanted, and lifted Goku's body with the same flying spell he'd been using. He brutally flung the ragdoll-like Goku into the foot-thick, solid, stone walls over and over, until the stone cracked from the repeated blows and Goku felt his bones breaking. Then Davin slammed Goku back into the floor. The nasty grin was back on Davin's face as he prepared his next move. Unnoticed, the Ahdicionious was glowing brighter than ever; its pages flapped wildly; the evil tome itself was slowly, but surely, getting bigger with every spell Davin cast. "Pain for my foes, death for my foes, delivered by the Burning Whip!" Davin chanted, and a whip, seemingly made of fire and with several tails, suddenly materialized in his hand. He struck Goku several times with the horrible lash, delighting in the obvious pain he was inflicting. Upon remembering Goku's tail and stories he'd heard about it while working in the Ox-King's house, he began to crush the long, furry limb under his booted foot at the same time. Immobilized from the venom, a frustrated Goku could do nothing but scream from the torture.  
((Stop! Stop!)) Chi-Chi screamed wordlessly in her crystalline prison. ((Oh, Kami, please stop!! You're killing him, Davin! Goku!! GOKU!!!)) Tears trickled slowly down her cheeks as she, too, felt her mate's pain. She could also sense the Ahdicionious below her; its evil aura grew stronger every second, and she could almost hear the pages flipping over. ((I have to stop this!)) Chi-Chi thought, but she didn't know how. For a moment, she felt a coldness slip through her, as a dark, triumphant voice whispered in her mind, "You can't stop this! No one can!" ((No! I can! I WILL! Somehow. . .!)) Chi-Chi thought, forcing away whatever it was that had just spoken to her.  
Davin finally stopped beating the limp Goku, and panted several times to slow down his galloping heart. Goku's clothes were bloodstained and torn. Davin suddenly remembered the spell he needed to perform on Chi-Chi, stooped over Goku's unmoving form, and dipped one finger into the Saiyan's blood. He then walked up to the crystal and started drawing a symbol on its smooth surface with the newly rendered blood.  
"May her heart be emptied of him and filled with me. Burn him from her heart and soul; discard this impurity. . ." he chanted. Goku scowled at him and tried to get back on his feet, but he still couldn't move. Davin ran out of blood before he could finish painting the symbol, and went back to Goku. Goku tried his best to move away, but could barely wiggle. The whip cuts, the burns around them, and the bruises didn't really hurt all that badly, but the thorns' paralyzing venom was slowly killing him. Davin got more blood off of Goku's slashed chest, placed a quick kick into his broken ribs, and went back to writing his symbol on the crystal.  
((No. . .)) Chi-Chi thought. ((Stop hurting Goku!)) she silently cried in protest, as she sensed the sadistic kick. She didn't know or care what Davin was doing to the crystal itself; all she could sense was the distress of her mate. ((I won't let you do this, Davin!! I WON'T!!)) Chi- Chi screamed in her mind, flexing every bit of internal power she had outward. A tremor passed through the crystal, initiating a crack from the inside. Davin jerked back and stared at the crystal tower as it vibrated, its movements also making the floor slowly shift under his feet.  
"Wh-what? NO! I--I've been doing it precisely! It should be alright! I haven't miscast any part of the spell!" he cried. He knew if the spell wasn't done exactly right, it would destroy the crystal and anything it held within it. . .but he had done everything perfectly! Goku could only watch in frustration from his place on the floor, horror filling every corner of his warrior's heart. ((No! Please no! Chi-Chi!!)) He pleaded with the unseen powers of the universe for her life. The crystal continued to shake, harder and harder, and crack deeper and wider, until finally the top exploded, raining shards of all shapes and sizes down on the floor below. Davin quickly shielded his face, but still received several bad cuts to his arms and sides. Multiple shards cut into Goku as well, but, instead of just inflicting more injury to him, every cut lessened the effect of his paralysis. No one noticed that some of the sharpest and most jagged pieces of crystal pierced into the Ahdicionious itself, ripping pages and snapping its bound spine. It almost seemed to writhe for a moment before lying still again. When the crystalline shower finished, Chi-Chi was left sitting high in the air, on top of the remains of her now-broken prison, and she stared down at the two men far below her. ((Did I. . .do that?)) she wondered, looking around her at the ruined crystal. She was a little afraid to move, as any movement would inevitably result in a cut from what remained of the crystal's sharp edges. A recovered Goku got back on his feet, the numbness completely gone from his body. His tail still ached from Davin's stepping on it, but the pain had dulled enough to be bearable. Both men flew toward Chi-Chi, but Goku was, as always, faster, and swept her off the crystal tower and back on to the floor before Davin could reach her.  
"Chi-Chi! Are you all right?!" Goku asked, giving her a worried once- over. Other than the cut she'd initially received on her leg, she looked fine. Her dress was a little torn here and there, but that didn't matter.  
"Yes, yes, I think so! Oh, Goku! Are _you_ all right?!" An alarmed Chi-Chi looked over at the nasty cuts, received from both the whip and the crystal, over his chest, not to mention the massive bruises forming across his body from being slammed into the walls, and bit down on her lip to keep from crying. The cuts from the whip were ringed with burns, making them all the uglier and more worrisome.  
"I'll be fine; I've had worse!" Goku said reassuringly, and pulled her into a tight embrace. The contact made his wounds hurt more, but he didn't care. He pushed her away quickly and looked into her anxious eyes. "Listen, you have to get out of here!"  
"Right!" Chi-Chi nodded.  
"NO! DAMN IT! Get away from her!!" Davin bellowed, and the same magic-rope that had once pulled Goku away from the crystal snagged Chi-Chi and began dragging her back toward Davin.  
"No! Let go! Goku!" Chi-Chi tried with all her might to brace herself against the rope's pull, but was still being pulled backwards.  
"Let her _go_, Davin!" Goku bellowed in return, grabbing the rope with both hands in an attempt to break it. When that didn't work, he simply yanked on the rope, momentarily pulling Davin off-balance. The human man released his hold before his face could meet the floor. Instead, he just slammed onto it with his hands and knees. He glared at the Saiyan with unending hatred, which the Saiyan returned in kind. Goku quickly pushed Chi-Chi behind him, and she slowly edged toward the door. As Davin began chanting again, Goku cupped his hands to one side.  
"Death and Life. . ."  
"KA. . ."  
"Blossom and Blight. . ."  
"ME. . .HA. . ."  
"From the Sea of Chaos. . ."  
"ME. . ."  
"I beckon your powers into my hands!"  
"HAAAA!!!" Goku thrust his hands forward and the massive amount of ki flew at Davin.  
"CRIMSON SLAYER!!" Davin finished his spell, and an equally large bolt of red power leapt from his hands and connected with the Kamehameha. For a moment, the two powers dueled with each other, then, unexpectedly, the Kamehameha was deflected to one side. The red power, now unhindered, dove forward and struck Goku's forearms, which were brought up to block its blast. The power slammed him backwards into the wall. Davin began laughing, until he noticed Goku lower his arms, a grin on his face.  
"What the hell are you looking so happy about?!" Davin demanded, knowing the man was in poor shape, far worse than himself. In reply, Goku flicked one hand, and the ball of ki from the Kamehameha, which had been sitting in midair to one side, continued its flight. Davin instinctually tried to block the attack, and realized a second too late he wasn't its intended target. The ki energy struck the already badly damaged Ahdicionious, and the book burst into green flames. Goku stared for a moment, almost disappointed by the result; he'd been sure the book would just explode from having such a massive ball of ki strike it. "NOOOO! The Ahdicionious!!" Davin screamed, and ran to put the fire out.  
However, before he could reach the burning book, a sound began to rise from it, like hundreds of voices raised in a single pained moan. What remained of the book's pages began to fly back and forth, faster than ever before. Davin took an alarmed step back, and Goku planted himself firmly in front of Chi-Chi. Sparks of green light began leaping from the fluttering book, and the moan became an agonized howl. The flames began to stretch and spin, and the book began to lift off the podium. The flames went out, as a magically produced cyclone rose up out of the Ahdicionious, swallowed the book whole, and began throwing shreds of its torn pages everywhere. Within seconds, the cyclone was as tall as the ceiling, and as wide as the wall. Bolts of green power leapt out of it and struck everywhere around the room, destroying everything in their destructive paths. The broken pieces of debris were sucked into the funnel and thrown about the room. The cyclone swallowed up the remains of the crystal, and then sent thousands of crystal shards flying everywhere. Goku spun around and pulled Chi-Chi to him to better shield her from the indiscriminate debris, which slashed him as it fell. Several pieces of crystal and stone flew at them and pinned Chi-Chi's long, flapping skirt to the wall. Chi- Chi lost the bulk of her skirt in an attempt to try and free the snagged cloth. Davin turned and ran, almost reaching Goku and Chi-Chi, but one bolt of the green power snaked out to grab him from behind and began pulling him into the cyclone.  
"N-N-NO!" Davin screamed in terror, and gave a powerful jerk of his body. It was just enough to get loose and he managed to reach the Saiyan and his human woman. In a blind fury, he grabbed at Chi-Chi. Goku was about to strike him away when the cyclone captured Davin once more. It grabbed his leg and began pulling, and he, in turn, tried to pull Chi-Chi with him. The flying debris continued to assail all of them, causing a severe distraction as it tore their skin and clothes. The supernatural strength of the wind alone was enough to actually start to pry Chi-Chi loose from Goku's straining hold. A stray bolt of power suddenly struck Goku's shoulder, weakening his grip. Chi-Chi started to slip from his hand, but he quickly tightened his hold again.  
"DAVIN, YOU ASSHOLE! LET GO OF MY MATE!!" Goku yelled over the gale- force wind.  
"CHI-CHI IS COMING WITH ME!" Davin bellowed in response, still certain he could escape and let the cyclone consume Goku instead. Chi-Chi scowled at him then with such hate in her face that for a moment he was taken back.  
"I'M GOING WITH MY HUSBAND! YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL, DAVIN!" Chi-Chi screamed, and swung a hard kick to Davin's chest. The blow knocked the wind from him, and he finally released her. In the next second, Goku had Chi-Chi securely back in his arms, and Davin was brutally pulled into the heart of the twister; but unlike everything else it had pulled in, Davin didn't come back out. They could hear him screaming in terrible pain, but they couldn't see him anymore. A few seconds later, something wet went flying outward from the cyclone, and hit the wall next to them with a sickening splash. Before he even looked at it, the iron scent told Goku what it was; it was blood. The cyclone broke through the high ceiling and began tearing apart the upper floors, still sending grisly splatters of blood around the room. Wood, glass, crystal, paper, bits of stone, and more were flying around the two of them at high speed, tearing at their clothes, and cutting and bruising their skin.  
"We have to get out of here!" Goku shouted, as he swiftly carried her through the door.  
"Wait, Goku, what about Lilith, Aume, and Maruberu?" Chi-Chi said as he started to carry her toward the staircase. They were a few floors up, and he was planning on flying her to the relative safety of the bottom-most floor. Goku stopped in mid-stride.  
"Oh, hell! I forgot all about them! Last time I saw them, they were down in the dungeon bringing me something to eat! They could be anywhere right now!" Goku snapped.  
"We have to find them! We can't leave them here!" Chi-Chi said urgently.  
"I know! Give me a moment to find their kis!" he said, and starting sending out mental feelers for their unique life forces. He wasn't about to leave those three innocent souls to be killed by that renegade magical cyclone, especially considering their selfless efforts to help him rescue his beloved Chi-Chi.  
"Wait! There they are!" Chi-Chi pointed to the three frightened elf- women as they came running up the stairs towards the commotion. It looked like Maruberu was still bruised but, given the way she ran up the steps, she didn't feel as bad as she had the day before.  
"What happened?!" Lilith asked quickly.  
"What's that noise?!" Aume asked at the same time.  
"No time! We'll explain later! Right now, we have to get out of here!" Goku answered, just as the cyclone burst through the wall and rapidly bore down on them. It was as tall as the palace now, and from somewhere inside they could still hear pained screams. As they all turned to run for the front door, praying it would let them out, a skeletal arm, stretched far out of proportion and with just a little flesh connecting the joints, suddenly shot out from the funnel and wrapped its bony fingers around Chi-Chi's right upper-arm. Chi-Chi saw and felt the horrible thing's grip and screamed in fear before she could stop herself. Goku turned his head at his mate's scream, saw the gruesome appendage, and immediately grabbed it. He crushed the wrist bones to powder in his hands, and the arm was pulled back into the cyclone, but the hand remained firmly clamped onto Chi-Chi's arm. He then pried the hand off Chi-Chi, tearing the sleeve of her dress as he did, and purposefully threw the hand back into the cyclone. "Everyone, grab hold! I'm getting us out of here!" Goku said, and the elves quickly grabbed his arms and waist. In the blink of an eye, he and his companions were outside, in the middle of the palace gardens.  
"The book's containment spells must have broken when he lost control of his magic!" Aume observed as she looked over her shoulder to the palace, which the cyclone was engulfing in its destructive vortex.  
"Can you guys get us out of this bubble world?!" Goku asked quickly.  
"The three of us together might be able to," Maruberu answered, pulling the pouch out of her belt. "And I still have some of Poshun's powder."  
"Fine! Let's go!" Goku said with a nod, and they flew to the edge of the reality bubble. Once they landed, Lilith rapidly sprinkled the last of the powder around them, and the three elf women began chanting in unison.  
"Hurry!" Chi-Chi urgently cried as she saw the cyclone approaching them, violently uprooting trees as it went. Davin's palace and the grounds around it were gone; only the small, false forest remained of his realm. Maruberu, Lilith, and Aume began pressing with their combined might against the reality's wall, and it broke almost instantly, sending them all tumbling into the real world once more. The cyclone roared like an enraged animal as it devoured the last of Davin's world. To their collective horror, it followed them through the breech into the real world, reaching high into the sky and pulling real trees lose.  
"How do we stop this thing?!" Chi-Chi cried as she clung to Goku for dear life. Aume had grabbed hold of an old oak, and Lilith was embracing a nearby maple's trunk with Maruberu hugging it on the other side.  
"I--I don't know!" Goku answered in growing frustration. "Maybe. . ." Goku's mind raced for some kind of solution, but he was a warrior, not a wizard! All of this magical stuff was beyond him. He backed up quickly with Chi-Chi in his arms, desperately trying to think of something, anything. His acute Saiyan vision saw something flickering in and out of view inside the storm's whirling winds; it looked a little like a book cover. A brief, insane inspiration struck him, and he spun around, releasing his grip on Chi-Chi. "Okay, one idea. Chi-Chi, stay behind me!" Goku said to her as he spun back around, still positioned between his Chi- Chi and the magical storm, and began building up a ki ball. Chi-Chi held tightly to the back of Goku's shirt with both hands, refusing to go far. "HAAA!" he bellowed, sending a beam of ki into the heart of the cyclone. The two forces struggled with each other for a moment, but the ki lanced through, knocking something loose from inside the storm. The small object flew from the storm and hit the ground, half-burying itself in the dirt. It was the cover of the Ahdicionious; its pages all ripped out, the leather of the cover torn and burned. It trembled for a few moments - Goku was sure the movement was caused by the still-blowing wind, regardless that its shaking looked like a living thing writhing in pain - and then fell apart into ashes, which were blown away by the cyclone's lessening winds. As they all stood there and watched, the cyclone slowed, stopped its forward movement, and began rapidly shrinking. Like a real cyclone, it spun slower and slower, and then just blew itself out, dropping a few final objects as its fury dissipated. Bits of trees and debris fell in disarrayed clumps onto the ground, along with a torn, blood-stained piece of cloth wrapped around a piece of white bone. Goku could only assume it was all that remained of Davin.  
The five survivors stood and stared at the place the storm had just been for several long moments, breathing deeply. Then the three elf-women broke into wild, tearful cheers of joy and relief.  
"We're free! We're FREE!" they cried, falling into a group hug. Goku and Chi-Chi also embraced. He gently he told her what Davin had revealed to him; even while in Davin's enchanted thrall, she had refused him when he came to her room. She hadn't been raped. Chi-Chi let out a small sob of relief and, after only a few minutes, had cried herself dry. The jubilant elf-women suddenly surrounded Goku and Chi-Chi and included them in another group hug. They were so full of happiness at being released from Davin's control, none of them noticed Goku wince painfully from the crush of their overly-enthusiastic hug.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Lilith said, her cheeks wet with grateful tears.  
"You saved us! Thank you so much!" Maruberu said, fresh tears of gladness falling down her cheeks.  
"You're welcome! And thank you for finding and bringing Goku to help me!" Chi-Chi answered, almost ready to cry herself as a result of their thankful outpourings.  
"We'll never be able to thank you enough! Is there anything we can do for you?" Aume said cheerfully, right before she noticed Goku's pained expression. Startled by his grimace, she asked, "Are you all right?!"  
"You're all very welcome; now, would you mind letting go?" Goku said through gritted teeth. The three elf-women promptly released their embraces and backed up a step or two.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Maruberu apologized.  
"I didn't notice you were so badly hurt!" Lilith observed, now taking in Goku's numerous injuries. Wincing from the effort, Goku was taking in deep breaths to maintain control.  
"Please, allow us to tend to your wounds," Aume offered, extending her hand to him.  
"Can you help him?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully.  
"Sure! We all know many healing charms, and with the three of us focusing our powers on just one person, they should be effective enough to heal his wounds completely!" Maruberu confidently answered.  
"But. . ." Goku stepped in, looking at the still-visible bruises they all sported.  
"Since we were all injured at the same time, we only had enough power remaining between the three of us to heal ourselves one at a time. And on top of that, Davin didn't allow us sufficient time alone to heal our wounds. It was part of our punishment for betraying him," Aume explained.  
"Well, all right then," Goku said, half-falling into a sitting position on the forest floor. The elf-girls quickly gathered around him in a circle, ready to begin their healing charms, but he held up a hand. "Wait, I want you to heal Chi-Chi first," he objected.  
"Don't be silly! I just have a few scrapes and bruises; nothing compared to what you've got. Of course, you should be first!" Chi-Chi insisted.  
"But-" Goku objected again. Chi-Chi smiled and waved off his protest.  
"I'll be fine; you're the one that really needs it," she replied, giving him a no-nonsense look, and Goku sighed softly. By now, he should know better than to argue with his mate. Kami, was he ever happy to have her back, safe and sound!  
"First of all, we need to remove all of those crystal shards in your back," Maruberu said as she looked at the numerous green crystalline fragments embedded in Goku's skin. ((So that's why my back hurts so much. . .no wonder!)) Goku thought. It made sense; after all, he had shielded Chi-Chi with his body when the twister shattered what remained of the crystal. He just hadn't realized he'd taken several pieces of the enchanted crystal with him.  
"This will sting," Aume warned as she, Lilith, Maruberu, and Chi-Chi made ready to start pulling the crystal pieces out.  
"I'll be fine," Goku answered casually. Heck, he had experienced far worse than a few little cuts in his day!  
"Okay," Aume answered, as they all started yanking at once. Goku pressed his mouth tightly shut to keep in the little yelps of pain that wanted to escape him.  
"There are some in his tail, too," he heard Lilith say. Goku quickly maneuvered his tender tail into his lap and started pulling out the imbedded shards in it by himself. He wasn't sure he trusted any of the elves to be careful enough with his most sensitive body part. He wasn't really surprised that he hadn't noticed the shards sooner, either; his whole body hurt like a fury after the beating Davin had given him. The pain in his tail was just one more ache to add to the list. After several minutes of studious picking, the four females had accumulated a small pile of green crystal pieces sitting to the side, which sizzled a little and began to disappear. Goku's back, however, was an even bloodier mess than before. Chi-Chi noticed a few final shards stubbornly remaining in the base of Goku's tail, and pulled them out as well. Goku let out a small, involuntary noise before he could stop himself.  
"I'm sorry, Goku," Chi-Chi whispered by way of an apology into his ear, as she gently pulled out the last, resistant shard from of his tail.  
"It's. . .okay. . ." Goku wheezed between clenched teeth. Chi-Chi kissed his cheek gently, and his grimace lightened considerably, almost into a smile.  
"All right, we're ready to cast the healing charms now," Aume said once she was satisfied they'd gotten all of the pieces out of Goku's bloody back. Chi-Chi took a few steps back from her husband, and the three elf- women moved as one to surround Goku's sitting figure. They held their hands palm-out over his injuries, and began chanting. Chi-Chi watched as a soft light flowed from their hands over Goku's skin, to first stop the bleeding. The whole healing process took longer than Dende's power would have but, little by little, Goku's cuts closed and his bruises and burns faded, until they were gone. The elf girls continued to concentrate on him, sending their power in deeper to knit the numerous broken bones he had, and soon Goku felt all of the pain leave his body completely.  
"There!" Maruberu said with a satisfied sigh.  
"Wow, that's great! I'm all healed! Do you still have enough power to take care of Chi-Chi, though? And yourselves?" Goku asked as he stood up and stretched the muscles in his healed body. Parts of him were still coated with damp blood, but otherwise he felt great.  
"We can rest before we finish healing ourselves," Aume answered.  
"I really don't need a healing spell," Chi-Chi observed. Maruberu walked around her just to ascertain for herself the extent of Chi-Chi's injuries.  
"No, not really; your worst injury is that cut on your ankle. Your husband did a fine job of protecting you," Maruberu agreed, smiling cheerfully. Goku started to say something, but she added, "But, as added insurance, we'll cast a quick one on you anyway." The spell itself was minimal, but it was enough to help Chi-Chi's minor wounds to heal up in no time. In the meanwhile, Goku's ears located the sounds of rapidly moving water and handily pinpointed a nearby river in which they could wash up.  
"We can't fix your clothes, unfortunately," Lilith observed when they'd finished healing Chi-Chi. Goku looked at what remained of their tattered clothing and gave an indifferent shrug in response. The borrowed shirt he was wearing was ruined, the front and back were torn wide open, and the pants were hardly more than shreds hanging from his waistband.  
"That's all right; I had no intention of keeping these, anyway," he said, easily tearing off what little remained of Davin's undersized shirt and casting it aside, leaving his well-muscled chest bare for all to see.  
"I did sorta like this dress, though," Chi-Chi admitted as she looked at the red tatters she wore. What she still had on could no longer be properly called a dress; the skirt was gone, torn off up to her hips, one sleeve was gone, the other was only a few rags wrapped around her arm, and the bodice was torn open, revealing most of one smooth breast. For the first time in a long while, Goku was calm enough to fully notice Chi-Chi's lack of attire and, as a result, felt a small rush of excitement at the enticing show of skin. It didn't help his rising ardor to also notice that, where the top was torn open and his mark should have been, her bare shoulder was smooth. For a brief moment, the Kakkarot part of him roared his inner demand to pull her into his arms right there and then, remove the few rags she still wore, take her, and mark her again. He forced down the desire before it nearly overwhelmed him. ((Later! Soon! But not now!)) he told himself as he reigned in his lustful Saiyan nature. Chi-Chi gave him a quick, surprised look, and he felt himself blush a little. ((She must've picked up on what I was just feeling. . .)) he thought, with more than a tinge of embarrassment. Collecting himself, he cleared his throat and said, "There's a river over there. I'd like to wash up a little before we get home," he said. "No sense scaring the boys first thing when we get back."  
"That sounds like a good idea," Chi-Chi nodded. "I could stand to wash a little of this blood off as well." Goku nodded, mentally forcing his base Saiyan nature to behave itself as it pictured a naked Chi-Chi joining him in the water.  
"How do you plan to get home?" Aume asked.  
"I'll fly us there," Goku answered. "Or we'll just use Instant Transmission."  
"All right, then; if you don't need our help," Aume said with a quick nod. "Just so you know, the two of you still have two favors you can ask of us."  
"Say what? But the three of you already used your magic to heal the both of us. . ." Chi-Chi started.  
"Yes, that was one favor. You put yourselves in harm's way to save _all_ of our lives; three lives, three favors," Maruberu explained calmly.  
"Oh," Chi-Chi answered, a little surprised. She gave it a few moments thought, then admitted, "Well, I can't think of anything else we might need from you guys right now. . ."  
"Neither can I; we're pretty much covered," Goku said, placing one hand behind his head as he always did when he felt awkward.  
"All right," Aume said with a nod. As Chi-Chi and Goku watched, Aume looked at the forest floor carefully for a few moments, then picked up a small stone. The elf-women gathered around the stone sitting on Aume's outstretched palm to once more pool their powers, and within moments turned the stone into a tiny, gold bell. Satisfied with their handiwork, Aume walked up to Goku, took his hand and placed the bell gently into it. "Just ring that; we'll hear it and come," she told him, giving him a thankful smile. "That is, of course, when you _can_ think of something to ask of us."  
"Right now, we need to get home to our own families. We've been missing for months; they must be out of their heads with worry!" Lilith observed, now anxious to finally get on their way.  
"Of course! I promise that when we think of something, we'll ring for you! But for now, please. . .go home," Chi-Chi said gently. They nodded and smiled in return. Aume, Lilith, and Maruberu started happily chanting their homeward-bound spell and, a moment later, the three elf- women disappeared from view. **************************************************************************** ** Wait! There's more! A homecoming is still on the horizon! Be here for ch.10!  
  
*~*NansJns*~* 


	10. Battle of the Heart10uncut

Well, what do ya know? Another chapter! All fall out, of course, but what the hey!  
  
This chapter will be LEMONY! Turn back now if you don't like that stuff! To be nice, I've also posted a tamer version of this chapter, so you can go and read that if sex between a loving couple bothers you.  
  
As always, big thanks to Holly O. for her great beta-ing! **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.10  
  
Goku took a minute and buried the bone fragment and piece of cloth in a shallow grave there in the woods, even though part of him felt like it was more respect than Davin deserved. Chi-Chi did her utmost not to look at the pitiful remains, mostly because they reminded her of the horrid skeleton arm that had grabbed her. Once that task was completed, they went to get washed off. The river was wide, but shallow, only coming up to mid- calf on Chi-Chi. The water felt bracingly cool and clean. Goku couldn't wait to start washing the dirt off his hands, along with the blood and dust off his arms and chest. Neither he nor Chi-Chi had bothered to remove the rags they still wore, since they had nothing to change into and Goku could easily dry off both of them with a quick flare of his ki. More importantly, if they were completely naked, Goku would definitely lose the fight with his desires and make love to Chi-Chi right there in the middle of the river. Chi-Chi began splashing water across her own body, letting out a small sigh of relief.  
"You're not all that dirty, Chi-Chi," Goku observed innocently.  
"I know it doesn't really look like I am," Chi-Chi answered. "But I'm actually covered in dried Oozaru saliva. It feels good to rinse that stuff off."  
"Oozaru saliva?" Goku blinked. Foggy half-memories of being an Oozaru floated back to him, and he mentally snatched at them to find an answer. "Oh, wait, yeah. . .um, I. . .I think I remember. . .licking you?"  
"Yes, you did," Chi-Chi nodded, smiling a little at the memory. "You knew who I was, even though you weren't really you at the time! Despite your slobbering all over me, it was rather. . .touching, and comforting." Goku smiled at her lightly.  
"Would you mind helping me with my back?" he asked, and Chi-Chi  
waded up to him.  
"Of course not," she replied, gently tearing a little more cloth off her already torn skirt and dipping it in the river. With the cloth full of cold water, she wiped it across his back, washing away the remaining blood. She also rubbed it across the backs of his arms, just to enjoy touching him more. She sighed softly in admiration, as the late afternoon sun caught the water's surface and made his skin on his muscular back shine, making him look like a Greek god. But she also noticed that his ribs were sticking out, far more pronounced than usual. He looked as though he had lost a marked amount of weight, and he'd had no extra weight to lose. Chi- Chi remembered what Kakkarot had told her, about how Saiyans were more prone to starvation than humans, and felt a sting of guilt. She again promised herself that she'd make him a good meal when they got home, and then felt herself getting lost in the beauty of his body again. She ran her fingers across his smooth skin, from his shoulder blades down to the base of his tail. His tail was swaying, and she heard him purr with pleasure at her touch. His tail suddenly swung up and stroked her inner thigh, giving her a delightfully ticklish, erotic feeling. She sucked in a breath and moved back around him.  
"Finished. Your back's clean," she said gently, looking up to see Goku's eyes on her body, and not her face.  
"Thank you," he said distractedly, while hungrily eyeing her. Chi- Chi felt a sudden rush of playfulness as she watched him study her.  
"You know, I wonder sometimes what our friends would think if they knew what you were _really_ like. They all think you're so pure!" Chi-Chi teased, giggling as she stepped away from him.  
"I _am_ pure!" Goku protested, chuckling in response, as his eyes darted up to her laughing face.  
"Sure, until you see a little thigh," Chi-Chi giggled harder, lifting what little remained of her skirt to completely expose one well-muscled thigh. "Or some breast," she added, tugging lightly on the tear in her dress's bodice. "Then you turn into a regular sex fiend!" She was laughing so hard now she was having trouble breathing. She was absolutely giddy with her freedom and being back with her Goku.  
"Don't tease me, Chi-Chi; I'm having enough control problems as it is!" Goku answered with another low chuckle of his own, as he pulled her into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss, followed by a longer, deeper one. His inner Saiyan nature began to rage with need again and his hands responded by gently wandering and caressing her body. Chi-Chi let out a small hum of pleasure and Goku's questing mouth moved to taste her neck, then her shoulder. His tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer, the soft fur tickling her exposed skin. His mouth dropped lower still to kiss the round top of her mostly-exposed breast. Chi-Chi's breathing deepened and she wrapped her arms around his head to hold him there as his lips and tongue teased her flesh. The last of his control was sliding away as he pressed his body hard against hers; he grabbed the torn top with the intention of tearing it the rest of the way off to have free access to her chest, when a feeling of approaching ki brushed against the edge of his mind. It quickly grew stronger, causing Goku to moan in frustration as he pulled away from Chi-Chi.  
"W-what? What is it?" she asked breathlessly, disappointed he'd stopped.  
"Company," Goku said simply and sighed, forcing his aroused body to calm itself down.  
"What?!" Chi-Chi jumped, looking around, and then spotted two bright twinkles in the sky.  
"It's okay, it's our sons!" Goku answered, still concentrating on bringing his body back down from the sexual high it had been fast approaching a few moments ago. In spite of his more-than-slight frustration, Goku began to smile. Inasmuch as he wanted to make love to his wife at that very moment, he did want to see his sons again.  
"It is?!" Chi-Chi turned fully to face the direction of the rapidly nearly kis, smiling brightly in anticipation. She was of one mind with Goku on this; she wanted him, but she, too, was eager to see her babies again. A few seconds later, she could see their distinctive outlines clearly against the background of the sky. The two boys soon landed with a splash in the river near their parents. For a moment, Gohan and Goten just stared at their mother and father, as though not fully believing it was really them, back and safe, but then the two boys rushed forward, their ebony eyes bright with tears of relief.  
"Mom! Dad!" Gohan cried as he ran up to them.  
"Momma! Daddy!" Goten was almost sobbing as he ran with his brother. Goten leapt into his delighted mother's arms at the same time as Gohan ran up to his father, who pulled his eldest son into a quick bear hug.  
"Where have you been?! What happened?! Where's Davin?!" Gohan asked quickly, after he and Goten switched parents, giving and getting more hugs. "Oh, Mom! We were so worried about you!"  
"What happened to your clothes?" Goten added, looking in puzzlement at what little his parents were wearing. Goku and Chi-Chi launched into a summary of everything that had happened, and the boys listened raptly. Midway through the story, however, Gohan happened to glance downwards and saw his father's tail.  
"Dad! Y-your tail! How did you get it back?!" A surprised Gohan almost jumped out of the water at the discovery. Then he asked in a quieter voice, "And those aren't your pants, are they, Dad?"  
"I'm getting to that, Gohan! Have patience!" Goku said with a grin.  
"Wow, wait 'til Trunks and Mr. Vegeta see!" Goten wondered aloud. His youngest son's innocently spoken words made Goku's train of thought stop dead in its tracks. Up to this point, he hadn't given a second thought to what Vegeta's reaction to his restored tail might be. Goku had little doubt it wouldn't be a happy one, especially once Vegeta found out his own Saiyan tail couldn't be returned, even at the cost of Bulma's mark (that is, if she _had_ marked him; Goku figured she had, but it was none of his business so he'd never asked). The healing spell was forever lost, never to be used again. Even if it hadn't been destroyed, anything from that vile book was far too dangerous and too uncontrollable to use.  
"Um. . .maybe it would be best if Vegeta didn't know yet. . .or anyone else, for that matter," Goku answered carefully, as his mind also recalled his friends' past reactions to his tail.  
"Goku. . .?" Catching his fretful musings, Chi-Chi touched his arm gently.  
"I just got it back, I don't want to lose it again! I'll be careful; all I've got to do is stay indoors during full moons, and I'll be fine! Besides, we already know you can control me when I'm an Oozaru," Goku added quickly and, after a brief moment, Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.  
"All right. Boys, we aren't going to tell anyone yet that your father has his tail back. For right now, it's a family secret, okay?" Chi- Chi turned to their sons, who nodded in understanding. ((I can't ask him to just cut off a body part; that's unreasonable. He now knows the dangers if he keeps it intact, and how to handle them. It'll be okay!)) Chi-Chi assured herself.  
"Well, you'd better think of a way to hide it real quick, Daddy, 'cause everybody's coming right now!" Goten observed, as several twinkles of ki appeared in the sky.  
"Yeah, I know," Goku answered, feeling a little panicky. For a moment, he thought he might just hide his tail down one pant leg, until he remembered his pants were so torn up they just barely covered his manhood (and even if they weren't, they would've been too small to really hide the long tail). He had no time find a way to hide it properly, so he just laid it out of sight, firmly fitted against the back of one leg. ((So long as none of them see me from behind, it'll be okay. . .)) he reasoned. A moment later, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks arrived, landing in front of them on the river's bank. A minute or so after that, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiao-Tzu landed on the shore as well.  
"Goku! Chi-Chi! You're back! You're okay! What happened?!" they all said quickly, and Goku and Chi-Chi started telling their story over from the beginning. Deliberately omitting the part about Davin casting the healing spell on Goku, they told their friends everything that had happened. Chi-Chi shyly tried to tug her what remained of her skirt down further to better cover her thighs and, at the same time, tried to pull her top up more to cover her half-exposed breast. Being mostly naked in front of Goku or her sons was one thing, but in front of their various male friends was another.  
"A magically created tornado, huh? That explains that weird feeling that was overlapping your ki when we first sensed you," Krillin observed.  
"It also explains the feeling of pure chaos that Dende had," Piccolo agreed. "Are you absolutely certain that book has been completely destroyed?"  
"The pages were torn to shreds, and the cover burned to ash. Yes, it's destroyed," Goku answered with confidence.  
"That's a relief," Gohan muttered under his breath. He hadn't liked the idea of being obligated to safeguard that evil book for most of his life.  
"Oh, Chi-Chi, it's so good to have you back! Everyone was so worried! You should have seen how crazy Goku was behaving!" Bulma said, giving her friend a quick hug around her shoulders.  
"He told me about it! And it's good to be home!" Chi-Chi emphatically replied, smiling and returning the hug.  
"I just knew when he disappeared it meant he'd found someone who could take him to you!" Bulma said with a smile. She would never say so, except to Vegeta, but she was extremely grateful and relieved that she'd been right about that, for part of her had been deathly afraid she'd been wrong.  
"Kakkarot, are you certain Davin is dead?" Vegeta inquired, not paying much attention to the women's conversation. "You don't want him popping back up to try this nonsense again."  
"No worries there. Trust me, he's dead. Just as painfully as he deserved, too! His own perverted magic saw to that. And even if, by some miracle, he is alive, the Ahdicionious was the source of his power, and it's gone now. Without it, he couldn't do anything," Goku said bluntly. His sons and friends, except for Vegeta, were more than a bit surprised at Goku's harsh statement of Davin deserving to die painfully. He'd never said anything like it before about _anyone_. Such a declaration seemed unlike him, even under the circumstances. Vegeta alone understood that it was Kakkarot's true Saiyan nature speaking. To Saiyans, who mate for life, any man who'd try to steal another man's mate deserved as painful a death as could be doled out to him.  
"If it's all right with all of you, we'd kind of like to go home now," Chi-Chi suddenly said, leaning against Goku to show how tired she was. The adrenaline boost she'd been experiencing from having her life threatened earlier was finally wearing off, and she now found she was pretty spent.  
"Of course! You guys must be exhausted!" said 18, offering an understanding smile and nod. "And the both of you could stand to get some new clothes."  
"That's for sure," Yamcha gave a half chuckle. He found himself looking at Chi-Chi and thinking that he'd never realized before what a nice figure she had; she always covered herself up so thoroughly it was hard to see. Then his eyes locked with Goku's, who had noticed his gaze lingering a little overly long on Chi-Chi. Goku flashed him a dark warning look as he gathered Chi-Chi up into his arms to make ready to fly for home. A shocked Yamcha pulled back a step.  
"Yamcha? You okay?" Krillin asked quietly, noting the look on his face.  
"I think I just lost a few years off my life," Yamcha answered in numb surprise. "That was the blackest, coldest, meanest look I've ever seen. . .and to think Goku sent it!"  
"I don't blame him. His wife goes missing for a week and he goes though hell to get her back, and when she _is_ back you start ogling her? If it was me, I'd send a dirty look your way too, if not a ki ball," Krillin wryly observed.  
"I didn't mean to! And I swear I wasn't thinking anything really inappropriate! I was just noticing. . .she's got a nice shape, that's all," Yamcha said in a pleading voice. "I swear, nothing more than that! And it was just on observation; I didn't _feel_ anything! Well, maybe that Goku's a lucky guy, but you can't hold that against me, can you?" Krillin gave a small shake of his head to say he didn't think so.  
"We'll see you all later, okay?" Goku said as he lifted a tired Chi- Chi into his arms.  
"All right!" the others called out cheerily, watching as Goku, Gohan, and Goten flew off at top speed, just fast enough to keep anyone from noticing Goku's tail. Vegeta thought he saw something odd about Kakkarot, but the sighting was too quick and vague for him to be sure.  
  
Chi-Chi had never thought their house could look so very good to her eyes. Though it seemed all the smaller after living in Davin's spacious palace, it felt far more comfortable and happy. The familiar sights and smells of their home were soothing and welcoming to her. She felt like she'd been gone far longer than a week, and her still-muddled memories plagued her more than she wanted to admit.  
"Okay, I'll take a hot bath, put on some clean clothes, and start on dinner!" Chi-Chi said with a happy stretch, once she entered through the front door.  
"Don't worry about dinner, Mom, we'll take care of it! You just rest!" Gohan answered quickly. Chi-Chi glanced at him with uncertainty; Gohan wasn't much of a cook, and part of her was really looking forward to cooking for her family again.  
"I'll help," Goten offered.  
"How about we all pitch in?" Goku suggested, and Chi-Chi smiled at the thought.  
"Yes, that's a good idea," Chi-Chi nodded, then turned to her sons. "Why don't you boys get some fish or beef to start with?"  
"Right!" they said together, and took off.  
"Let's wash up and change," Goku said, wrapping an arm around Chi- Chi's shoulders and guiding her toward their bedroom.  
Goku removed the last of the too-small pants with a bit of relief, taking the little gold bell out of the pocket to put it safely on the nightstand on his side of the bed. As he was getting a new orange gi out of the closet to wear, he stopped for a moment and looked over at Chi-Chi. He watched as she started to move to get her robe, after she'd removed the tattered remains of her dress and bra, leaving her only in her panties. The sudden desire to grab her, pull her to the bed, and make wild, passionate love to her was nearly overwhelming him again; not to mention, the need to mark her again was driving him a little crazy. Chi-Chi picked up her robe slowly as she sensed Goku's craving. She could almost hear his Saiyan soul screaming, demanding, and begging for the taste and feel of her flesh and soul. She could only shudder with her own desires and the raw, erotic pleasure that being so hungered for brought her.  
**Soon, Goku, Soon!** she thought to him. He came up behind her and firmly pulled her back against him, his hands cupping her breasts. As he rhythmically squeezed and massaged the firm mounds of flesh, his mouth descended onto her bare neck and shoulder again, kissing, nibbling, and licking. Chi-Chi gasped with pleasure and leaned into him. "W-wait, Goku. . .n-not yet; the boys will be back soon with the start of dinner. . ." she panted. He had seldom been so impatient; and while she understood why, it was difficult to keep a level head with him touching her like that. He let out a small humming sigh against her skin in response. He lifted his head and nuzzled the back of her ear before speaking.  
"I know. . .but I. . .I need to feel you. . .I need to mark you again. . ." he murmured softly, his tongue darting out to lightly lick her ear.  
"I know. . .I want you too. . .I want to mark you again, too. . .but if we start now, we'll just be interrupted again," Chi-Chi pointed out, tilting her head to look at him.  
"You're right, of course," Goku said with a deeper, more resigned sigh. He kissed her soft lips and slowly released her. "Come on, let's wash up." Chi-Chi nodded dreamily, and headed for the indoor bathroom. Watching her walk out of the room, Goku was torn - he usually liked to bathe outside in the barrel, but right now it was painfully tempting to bathe indoors with Chi-Chi. After a few moments' thought, he decided. He knew that if he bathed with her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her; so he forced himself outside and to the bathing barrel.  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't remember the last time her clothes felt so comfortable against her newly-bathed body. After all the fancy dresses Davin had forced her to wear for him, her normal dress-and-slacks combo felt relaxing and wonderful. Chi-Chi was looking at her nice, normal closet full of clothes when she abruptly realized that she'd never gotten back the dress she'd been wearing the night she'd been kidnapped. The garment had disappeared after she was spirited away to Davin's palace. She'd lost her shoes, too. . .and her purse!  
"Damn! I really liked that dress, too! And my wallet was in my purse!" Chi-Chi grumbled. "Oh, well. Those material things can be replaced. The important thing is, I'm home!"  
"And we all missed you very much," Goku said, coming up behind her, making her jump. "Sorry, Chi-Chi!" he added, quickly apologizing for startling her.  
"It's all right, I should've known you were there," Chi-Chi answered. "I missed you guys, too. . .um, before Davin. . ." she frowned deeply as she again thought of what Davin had done to her, what he had almost made her do. Goku scowled for a moment at the mention of the human man's name. Chi-Chi felt herself start to tremble, thinking of what had happened in the last week, and changed the subject. "I'm. . .going to prep the kitchen for dinner. . ." Chi-Chi said, and started to move around her husband. Goku caught her arm and pulled her into a quick embrace. She melted into his arms, into the safety and love and warmth that his embrace always brought, and fought the urge to cry.  
"It'll be okay; he's gone now. He failed; you're home, and we're together," Goku said quietly into her hair.  
"I know. . .but he came so close! _So_ close! I thought. . .he made me think. . .that I'd loved _him_ for years!" Chi-Chi answered, her voice muffled by his chest, and two hot tears broke free from her eyes. "That I wanted to marry him!"  
"But you didn't completely forget, did you? You said it yourself, it never felt right when he. . . kissed you," Goku said, nearly choking on the word 'kissed'. The idea of Davin kissing Chi-Chi infuriated and sickened him. He had a brief, chilling thought that he kept from Chi-Chi; what would Davin have done had Chi-Chi willingly started dating him a few years ago? Would he have brainwashed the whole family the way he had Chi-Chi, or just left the boys behind? He tossed the disquieting thought around for a moment, then dropped it. It didn't matter; Davin was dead, and his twisted little world was destroyed along with him. Chi-Chi lifted her head and smiled reassuringly at Goku, calm and in control once more.  
"No, it _never_ felt right when he touched me," she said, her voice strong with conviction.  
"Mom! Dad! We're back! And look what we caught!" Gohan called out jubilantly as he and Goten came into the house with nine eight-foot-long, ninety-pound fish in their arms and large baskets full of vegetables strapped to their backs. Goku and Chi-Chi came downstairs to see what their sons had brought to eat.  
"The biggest we could find!" Goten said proudly.  
"Wow! Good job!" Goku grinned at them as he surveyed his sons' catch.  
"And you already cleaned and scaled them! Thank you!" Chi-Chi smiled as well. "Now, how shall we prepare these?"  
"Fried!"  
"Grilled!"  
"Baked in bread crumbs!" Suggestions flew at high speed, and before long the Son house was filled with the sounds and mouth-watering smells of cooking fish and vegetables. As she prepared dinner for her family, Chi- Chi could almost believe that the last week with Davin had been nothing but a bad dream, except for the fact that Goku's tail kept reaching out occasionally to skim against her legs and thighs. It was as fine a meal as had ever been had in the Son house, and the family talked and laughed as they ate.  
"So, Dad, how are you going to hide your tail?" Gohan asked when dinner was almost over.  
"Um, I really have no idea. . .I can't think of any way that could fool everybody, especially Vegeta," Goku admitted. He'd given up on his earlier idea of hiding it down one pant leg, it just wouldn't work - the bulge would be rather noticeable, and besides, his tail moved with every thought or feeling he had, just as it always did before. If the bulge itself didn't quickly catch the eye, the bulge _moving_ surely would.  
"Well, there must be some way," Chi-Chi said thoughtfully.  
"Why don't you just tell everyone the truth? I thought lying is bad," Goten spoke up next. Chi-Chi smiled understandingly at his simple, childlike logic.  
"Yes, lying is bad. But sometimes it's necessary not to reveal too much of the truth in order to spare someone's feelings. You know that Vegeta used to have a tail too. If he saw that your father got his tail back, but there was no way to get his own tail back, he'd be very upset," Chi-Chi explained.  
"Me an' Gohan used ta have tails, and we're not upset," Goten objected, still looking a bit confused.  
"Well, I'm not upset because I know, from past history, that I'd be dangerous during a full moon. I still miss my tail, though, and wouldn't mind having it back. And you barely remember having a tail," Gohan stated. At Goten's puzzled look, Gohan quietly added, "I'll explain about the moon after dinner."  
"Say, now that I think about it, why _doesn't_ Goten have a tail? Or Trunks, for that matter?" Goku asked.  
"I can't speak for Trunks, but Goten lost his when he was not quite four. We were at the lake, teaching him to swim, when a large fish came swimming up. It must have thought his tail was a worm or something, because that nasty thing bit his tail clean off!" Chi-Chi answered for him, her voice rising a little with anger. Goku winced; he could only imagine how Goten must have cried when that happened. It must've hurt terribly!  
"Ouch. Well, it could still grow back," Goku said reassuringly. "So what happened to the fish?"  
"We had it for dinner that night," Gohan answered. "The only reason I let it get so close in the first place was to catch it. I'm still mad at the doggone thing for biting my little brother's tail off!"  
"I understand why," Goku nodded.  
"Now, getting back to your tail, Goku," Chi-Chi turned to him. Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his eyes lit up.  
"Hey, you think Aume, Maruberu, and Lilith know any spells that could hide it?" he suddenly suggested.  
"I think I've had enough of magic for a while," Chi-Chi muttered under her breath. But, she had to admit, it _was_ a good idea. "They might. We certainly can ask them, if nothing else," she agreed aloud.  
"Okay, we'll ring the bell after we've finished with dinner," Goku said with a quick nod and a wide grin.  
"So we'll get to meet them?" Goten asked eagerly. Meeting a real- live elf sounded neat!  
"Of course!" Goku said.  
"Good. I'd like to thank them personally," Gohan observed with a small smile.  
  
Once dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Goku fetched the little bell from his and Chi-Chi's room. They all stood in the living room, and Goku gave the bell a little shake. It let out a small, clear, sweet, high-pitched ringing sound and glowed for half a moment. A few minutes later, there were three flashes of light and the three elf-women appeared as summoned.  
"Well, that was fast!" Aume declared, her face beaming with amusement.  
"Certainly was," Maruberu said, equally grinning.  
"What can we help you with?" Lilith asked with a bright smile. She glanced around and saw Gohan and Goten. "Oh! You must be their sons!"  
"Hi! I'm Goten!" Goten said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you!"  
"And I'm Gohan," Gohan said, smiling in return. "Thank you for helping our parents."  
"No thanks necessary! They saved us; we're the ones who are grateful!" Maruberu answered. "And I'm Maruberu."  
"I'm Lilith," Lilith said.  
"I'm Aume. So, what kind of favor have you thought to ask for?" Aume asked, turning to face Goku and Chi-Chi.  
"Um, well. . .it's like this: You may have noticed that, when I first arrived at Davin's palace, I didn't have a tail, but now I do?" Goku started.  
"You know, I've been wondering about that, too! Where did that come from?" Lilith stepped closer, her eyes falling on the furry limb.  
"I was born with a tail, but it was cut off some years ago. Davin used his healing spell on me at one point and, without meaning to, restored my tail. The problem is, some people I know are not going to be at all happy to see my tail grown back; you noticed the giant ape that went stomping around a day ago?" Goku continued, a little drop of nervous sweat trickling down his cheek.  
"Of course! Lilith and I saw it turn back into you! You need your tail to do that?" Aume spoke up next.  
"Yes, combined with a full moon. Listen, do any of you know of any kind of spell that would help hide my tail from view so people don't see it and freak out?" Goku finally cut to the chase, and the elf-women looked thoughtful.  
"Mmm. . .yes! I know something!" Lilith suddenly said. "I know a very good illusion spell that will keep your tail hidden from all eyes you don't want to see it!"  
"That sounds perfect!" Goku said with a big grin.  
"I don't think I'm familiar with this spell," Aume turned to Lilith with a puzzled expression.  
"It's an old spell from my clan. It's not exactly easy, but not the hardest spell I know, either. It requires the person I'm casting it on to help, though. Goku, you'll need to be chanting the names of the people who will be allowed to see your tail while I cast the rest of the spell," Lilith explained. "And we'll need to do some setting up. . .would you mind re-arranging your living room a bit?"  
A short while later, most of the Son family's living room furniture had been moved against the walls, and Lilith had made eight small symbols out of pebbles in a circle around a sitting Goku. Goku looked with curiosity at the formation surrounding him.  
"Circles are big things in magic, I take it?" he inquired casually.  
"With some spells, yes. Okay, now, I'm going to begin the spell; when I do, start saying over and over again the names of the people you want to be able to see your tail, and don't stop until I do," Lilith instructed, while Goku nodded.  
"How will we know if this works?" Gohan asked.  
"Well, we won't. . .unless he doesn't include someone here in his chant," Lilith answered sheepishly.  
"Um, well, I _was_ sorta planning on just saying my family's names," Goku admitted.  
"That's okay; we three already know about your tail, so we don't need to see it from this point forward. It'll be a good test to make sure the spell works properly," Aume said with a wave of her hand. "What can Maruberu and I do to help you, Lilith?"  
"Concentrate on me and help boost my power a little. We want the result of this to be long-term, right?" Lilith glanced over at Goku.  
"Yeah," Goku nodded emphatically.  
"Let's get started, then," Lilith said, moving to take her place in front of Goku and the ring of symbols. "Oh, and one more thing - anytime you want the spell to break, all you have to do is tell someone who doesn't know that you have your tail back."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks," Goku said. Lilith drew in a slow breath and held her hands out, palm down.  
"Watchful Eyes that know all secrets. . .take this secret to your depths. . ." Lilith began chanting, and the symbol immediately in front of her glowed softly. She paused, sending a small nod of her head towards Goku.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," he said quietly.  
"Hide his tail from all eyes he doesn't wish to see. . ." the first symbol to the left glowed then.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Keep it only for the eyes he wishes to see. . ." the second symbol to the left glowed.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," Goku glanced at the glowing symbols out of the corner of his eye, and wondered what was making them do that. They were just pebbles from the yard, weren't they?  
"Hide it from all the world. . ." the third symbol on the left lit up next.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," Goku twitched slight as his tail began to tingle.  
"Save for the ones he now names," the symbol directly opposite the very first to do so began to glow.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Spirits of Light and Shadow, swallow this secret from sight. . ." the third symbol to the right filled with a soft light.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Until he chooses to speak its name to those who do not know. . ." the second symbol to the right then glowed, leaving only one pebble-symbol still dull gray and brown on the right hand side.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Watchful Eyes, Gentle Spirits, We implore you to make this pact," Lilith finished, and the final stone symbol glowed.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," Goku finished as well, and watched as the stones glowed for a few seconds more before fading back into darkness. "Did it work?" Goku asked everyone. He could still see his tail just fine, but who else could?  
"Well, I can still see your tail," Chi-Chi said, watching the tip of the appendage twitch.  
"So can I," Gohan added.  
"Me, too," Goten confirmed.  
"Maybe they can, but we can't," Aume observed, looking Goku over carefully. "I can't see it anymore."  
"Nope, me neither," Maruberu agreed.  
"Ha! It worked perfectly!" Lilith beamed. "I knew I'd eventually get that spell right!"  
"Huh? You mean you don't usually get this spell right?" Goku inquired as they all turned to her with wide eyes.  
"Um, well, I've only ever tried it twice before. It's not a common- use spell, you know. And, I admit, something went wrong with both tries. I figure I messed up the symbols, since I know I did the chanting right. Anyway, all that happened was that the spell didn't work, and whatever they were trying to hide didn't get concealed," Lilith defended herself quickly. "It worked here, though, and that's what counts!"  
"Yeah, I guess so," Goku nodded quietly as he stood up. It felt good to know his tail was safe for the time being.  
"So, anything else while we're here?" Aume asked.  
"Ummm. . .no, not really," Goku admitted, unable to think of anything.  
"You've done plenty for us already; why don't we call it even?" Chi- Chi observed. All three elf-women shook their heads in a definite 'no' response.  
"No can do. Three lives, three favors. That's how it works. Just hold on to that bell, and when either of you finally think of something for the final favor, give us a ring," Aume answered.  
"You're not troubling us, really. You should count yourselves lucky our families aren't trying to pay you back as well," Lilith said with a grin.  
"And don't feel like you have to rush, either. We'll be ready, willing, and happy to be of any service to you when you think of something we can help you with, even if it's years from now!" Maruberu said.  
"Ah, well, if you're sure. . ." Goku said, a little taken aback. "But really, we don't mind calling it even as is. I mean, if you count the healing of Chi-Chi and myself as _two_ separate favors."  
"It's no trouble for us, really! And healing you both was one favor," Lilith answered, a small giggle escaping her.  
"At any rate, it's late; we'll go for now. Give us a ring when you need us!" Aume said, ready to cast the departure spell.  
"Wait, hold up - at least help us clean up the living room!" Goten objected, looking first at the slight mess and then up at the three elves.  
"Oh. . .right," Aume said, blushing a tiny bit. Lilith quickly gathered up the stones and returned them to the yard, while everyone else moved the furniture back to its place. Once everything was back to how it was before, the elf-women bid farewell, and cast the spell to take them home.  
That night, the Son family went about their normal evening business, except for Goten, who convinced himself that, by concentrating real hard, he could make his tail grow back. Eventually, he gave up on that notion, got a book, and settled himself on the couch between his parents to read. Sitting on the couch, Chi-Chi was looking at a newspaper, and Goku was half- reading a book, distracted by other thoughts. His mind kept wandering over the events of the last nine days. He was staring into space, deep in his reverie, when he heard a little snore by his side. He glanced down and saw Goten, sound asleep, his little head leaning against his mother, with one small hand on his father's leg. Goku smiled softly, set down his book, and gathered his little son into his embrace.  
"Someone needs to be put to bed!" he said quietly, standing up as he lifted the slumbering boy into his arms. "I'll tuck him in, then I'm going to our room," he told Chi-Chi, who nodded in understanding, watching as he carried Goten to the room the Son children shared. Gohan was already there, finishing some homework at his desk, and silently smiled over at his father when he came in with Goten. Goku gently placed the boy in his bed, pulled the covers around him securely, and then went to the room he shared with his wife.  
Chi-Chi came in a minute later, fully expecting her husband to be unclothed and waiting for her. Instead, she found Goku sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, and his face in one hand. He looked lost in thought, and deeply distressed about something.  
"Goku. . .?" Chi-Chi carefully ventured, wondering what was wrong.  
"Chi-Chi, I. . .I'm sorry!" Goku said suddenly, lifting his misery- riddled face to look her in the eyes. Chi-Chi stared at him for a moment, confused.  
"Sorry? For what?" Chi-Chi asked gently as she sat beside him on the bed. "You couldn't have stopped Davin sooner, I know that. . ."  
"Not just Davin. . .what Davin said. . .I'm sorry I keep leaving you alone!" Goku said quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a some- what confused jumble. Chi-Chi struggled for a few moments for an answer, but none came. "Davin was right about one thing; I keep leaving you and the kids alone. . .after the fight with Frieza. . ."  
Chi-Chi quickly interjected, "You told me that you were healing during most of that time; that if the Dragon _had_ brought you back to Earth when we wished, the sudden jolt could've killed you!" What in the world had Davin said that brought this on?!  
"And that's the truth! But even so, I--I could've come home sooner-- months sooner! While I was healing, I'd seen some Yardrat-jins using Instant Transmission, and I wanted to know how they did that. I thought, at first, it'd only take a few days to learn how to do it, and then I could use it to get home in a snap. But their training took a lot longer than I'd anticipated; by then I realized Yardrat and Earth are too far apart, and I couldn't feel anything here to lock onto and teleport. So I had to take the pod back. . .but I barely understood the controls, and didn't know how to override the stasis command. . .I'm lucky the Yardrat-jins were able to program it for Earth. . .I was asleep until the computer woke me up to tell of Frieza's ship being nearby! And I still didn't use Instant Transmission to get home, because I wanted to see what Frieza was up to! And then, fighting Cell. . ." Goku's voice was rushed, becoming choked with tears of guilt. Chi-Chi felt tears of her own welling up at the sight of her husband's inner pain.  
"You died to save us, Goku!" Chi-Chi tried again to cut him off and calm him down.  
"For all the good it did! And I could've let myself be wished back, but I chose to stay dead. . .!" Tears were flowing unchecked down his cheeks now, and Chi-Chi felt her heart ache at the look of agonized guilt on her mate's face.  
"We've talked about this before! You had your reasons! You thought your presence was bringing danger to us! Raditz came here looking for you, and that led Vegeta and Nappa here. Frieza came here to seek revenge on you for defeating him. Dr. Gero built the Androids and Cell to _kill you_ in retaliation for the Red Ribbon Army's demise. Your paranoia wasn't exactly baseless!" Chi-Chi offered again. "Don't get me wrong, I wish you had let yourself be wished back. . ."  
"Maybe it wasn't baseless, but it wasn't right, either! And I left you alone with two children to raise when Babidi and Buu showed up to begin their reign of terror! I can't imagine how hard it must've been!" Goku answered, as Davin's words rang painfully in his ears - "You left her while she was pregnant, you bastard! What kind of 'loving husband' does that?!" "It was a stupid, selfish decision! What kind of a husband am I, what kind of father?! I didn't even stop to tell the boys I'd found someone to help me save you! I just took off! I didn't think about them at all!" Goku pressed his face back into his right hand as his tears increased in number and his voice began to crack. Chi-Chi swallowed down a lump in her throat.  
"You're not perfect, far from it," Chi-Chi admitted quietly. "As for leaving the boys to save me - you were a wreck, everyone knew that. . .you were half-starved, nearly crazed. . .you weren't thinking clearly."  
"Kami, it. . .it's amazing that. . .why don't you all hate me?" Goku asked in a quiet, sad voice. Chi-Chi stared at him in stunned silence. She couldn't answer with words. Through the bond, Goku sensed conflicting thoughts and feelings darting through her mind. He found a small ball of hurtful memories that Chi-Chi normally kept tucked away. There had been times--when he was healing from the Frieza fight, rough points in her pregnancy with Goten, rough times when Goten was small--when she _had_ hated him for leaving them, had been angry with him beyond words, had thought he was nothing but a selfish bastard, but those harsh feelings had never lasted more than a few minutes. Because she knew he wasn't doing it to purposely hurt her, that he loved her, doted on their children, and wanted all of them to be happy, even if he wasn't always there. . .she couldn't quite explain to herself why she always forgave him, but she could never bring herself to truly hate him. He was her other half. Gohan and Goten nearly worshiped him; they'd never hate him. And Chi-Chi would never hate him for very long. "I'm _sorry_! I'm _so sorry_! If I could take it all back, I would!" Goku's eyes pleaded with her for understanding.  
"Goku. . .you told Gohan you'd be watching over us, but you didn't know about Goten at all when you came back. . ." Chi-Chi ventured. She didn't want to add to his guilt and pain, but this was something about which she'd always been curious.  
"I did watch over you. . .from time to time. . .windows to the living world aren't always available up there. . .almost never are, in fact. . .and, more. . .every time I saw you and Gohan, I felt so guilty about what I'd done to you. . .I could never watch for long before it became unbearable. Chi-Chi. . .did I ever tell you how I first reached Super Saiyan 3?" Goku asked quietly, tears still running down his cheeks like rivers. Chi-Chi blinked, confused by the sudden seeming switch in topic.  
"No, no you didn't. Why?" Chi-Chi asked slowly.  
"Because. . .I discovered it one day, not more than a year ago. . .I'd already found a way to reach SS2; but I'd been growing increasingly angry and bitter on the other side. I missed you and Gohan and my friends so badly. . .at first, I was angry with Gero and Cell; if it hadn't been for them, I'd have been home with you, safe and happy. But then, one day, my anger turned inward, where it really belonged. I _hated_ myself, Chi- Chi. I absolutely _despised_ myself for choosing to stay dead, for leaving you and Gohan alone! I'm not fully sure of what happened then; all I remember was being swallowed up in anger and self-hate; it felt like I was reaching into a deep pool inside myself and pulling out a power I'd never seen before. . .a power that could destroy me, as I wished at that moment. I was in some kind of trance, I think. . .I came out of it in time to keep the new power from tearing my soul apart, but just barely. It took some time, but I managed to find a way to reach into that pool without becoming enraged with myself. . .and it was shortly thereafter that King Kai told me I could be sent back to Earth for one day as a reward for my good deeds. At first, I thought I'd just spend it with you and Gohan, but then I heard Gohan talking about the Tournament, and I thought, 'Hey, I could see my friends, too, if I go there'. . .and. . .I just. . .gave up spending most of the day with you for no good reason. . ."  
"I can understand wanting to see your friends too! I don't fault you for that!" Chi-Chi quickly interjected. It was true; she couldn't be mad at him for wanting to see his friends as well during that one day back, and one day just wasn't enough time to track them all down and spend time with them. Using the Tournament as a gathering point made sense! During the day he'd spend time with everyone, and then he'd spend the evening with his family. That was the original plan, anyway. But when a Supreme Kai shows up asking for help, you don't say 'no.'  
"Chi-Chi. . .I love you. I love our sons. I don't know why I act the way I do sometimes; why I'm so irresponsible at times. . .but I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you, or make your life harder. . .Kami, I love you all so much. . ." Goku whispered, more tears falling from his black eyes. After seven years' absence, he'd discovered that he held his family even dearer to himself than before. "I swear, I'll do better from now on!"  
"I love you, too, Goku. I always have, and always will. Even when I'm mad at you, and think I hate you, I love you. I won't say I'm happy about the times you left me alone, but I won't hold them against you, either. I forgive you, Goku. And I know you'll do better from now on, because, Kami willing, there won't be a reason for you to leave again," Chi- Chi answered gently but firmly, wrapping her arms around him.  
"There won't ever be a reason good enough for me to leave you again," Goku agreed. Chi-Chi closed her eyes, leaning into him, and he met her lips with his own. They kissed deeply for several moments. When they parted, Chi-Chi's cheeks where flushed and her lips were swollen from the kisses.  
"Goku," she whispered, using her fingers to tenderly wipe away the last traces of his tears. "Make love to me now." She undressed quickly, as did he, and she quietly admired her mate's beautiful body for a moment as he admired hers in turn. He began kissing her again, leaning her back onto the bed, and Chi-Chi wrapped her arms tightly around him. They were of one mind, needing to drive away the pain and fear of the last week with each other's nearness, each other's bodies. They parted for moment and Goku lowered his head to kiss her neck and chest. Chi-Chi sighed, humming in pleasure at his light, teasing touch, and turned her eyes for a moment to watch Goku's tail twitch lightly as it laid on the sheets beside them. He'd never had his tail when they made love before and she couldn't help but wonder what he would do with it. She had two distinctly vivid memories concerning his tail. One was of how much it hurt him when she squeezed or pulled it; the other memory about his tail was how soft and bushy the fur felt. Just for fun, she reached out and gently stroked the fur, figuring a soft touch wouldn't hurt him. Goku gasped suddenly at the feel and pulled back a bit, and Chi-Chi jerked her hand back.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Did that. . .hurt?" Chi-Chi asked, somewhat alarmed by his abrupt reaction, but the flushed look on his face told her it had been anything but painful.  
"N-no. It felt _good_. . ._very_ good. . .do it again," he said huskily, and Chi-Chi gently reached out again to stroke the soft fur of Goku's tail. His breathing deepened as her fingers ran the entire length of the furry, brown appendage, stroking and rubbing gently. A pleasure- filled moan escaped Goku and his eyes squeezed shut, and Chi-Chi felt herself flush deeper with excitement as she watched him respond to her touch. The place where his tail had been had always been extremely sensitive; if she pressed it just right, he went almost wild with passion, but this seemed to feel even better to him. Her eyes started to do a quick once-over of him, and froze as they landed on his manhood. ((Oh my. . .)) she thought, her eyes widening. ((This _really_ must feel good to him.)) She kept petting his tail gently, watching it reach up to rub her cheek, making her giggle a little. The furry limb then slid downward and brushed her nipples, which hardened further at the sensual contact. Goku was playing a little now, as he watched his wife squirm a little beneath the ticklish touch of his tail. Since he'd never had his tail while they made love before, he wasn't sure yet what all he could do with it, and was making it up as he went along. He had never thought, though, that having his tail rubbed and petted could feel so good.  
He made his tail glide down her stomach, then around to her thigh, where he wrapped it securely. He captured her mouth with his own, giving her a deep, searing kiss. Their tongues danced for a few moments, until Goku broke away to let Chi-Chi catch her breath. He gazed at her lovely, flushed face for a few moments, and then lowered his head to taste her breasts. As he ravished her chest, his right hand slid down her stomach to her petals. His fingers played at her entrance, and rubbed her button gently. Chi-Chi arched her back in pleasure, gasping and crying his name. Her right hand gripped his left bicep as her left arm wrapped around his shoulder and her left hand went into his hair. Goku left her chest and kissed a path down her stomach, until his mouth met his hand. Chi-Chi barely contained her scream of pleasure as Goku's tongue teased her. His tail started moving again, wrapping around her buttocks and tickling the small of her back, where her tail would've been if she was a Saiyan. Her breathing became ragged as she felt a climax rapidly approaching, while Goku purred softly, continuing to drink in her sweet nectar. As his left hand continued to squeeze her breast, his tail stroked down one shapely leg, wrapping itself around her ankle while his mouth brought her to her first climax.  
Goku licked his lips and fingers as he moved back over her, savoring her taste. Chi-Chi laid panting and sweating on the sheets, still trembling from the pleasure Goku had given her. Goku captured her mouth and his tail twined around her waist again. She reached down to begin rubbing his tail once more, and Goku gasped against her mouth. Her other hand went to stroke his manhood, and Goku began gasping and panting. He rolled onto his side for a moment, utterly overwhelmed with the feelings; jolts of ecstasy flew from his tail to his brain, stronger than most anything he'd ever felt before. On top of which, the addition of her other busy hand was making him lose control. Chi-Chi, excited, rolled on top of him, and began kissing his beautiful chest. It had various small scars on it from battles where he didn't have anything to help him heal, but she felt it added character to his frame.  
She moved the hand on his manhood to teasingly touch his chest and abs, but before she could put her hand back, he rolled quickly back over so that she was positioned beneath him, his quivering tip brushing at her moist entrance. He kissed her deeply again as he slid into her hot, wet sheath. Chi-Chi threw back her head and screamed her ecstasy to the world. Goku's head fell to her shoulder, where it connected with her neck. He kissed the spot where his mark should've been, then sucked on it lightly. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him there. As her second climax washed over her senses, Goku set his teeth and bit deeply into her flesh. Chi-Chi let out a strangled cry of pain and pleasure, and then buried her own head into Goku's shoulder. As she felt him release into her, she bit him as hard as she could, her teeth barely sinking into his muscular flesh. Goku's scream of pleasure and pain was greater than Chi-Chi's; normally, he would've held out longer, but at that moment he had little control over himself. After breathing deeply for a few moments, he began to pleasure her again, determined to give her as much happiness as he could, and to drive away his own fears and doubts.  
"I love you, Chi-Chi!" he panted.  
"I love you, too, Goku! Always!" Chi-Chi answered, smiling up at him, her eyes bright with love and desire. He buried his face in her hair so she wouldn't notice the few happy tears that escaped from his eyes and mingled with the sweat on his cheeks.  
Hours later, Goku and Chi-Chi slept happily in each other's arms, shoulders slightly sore from the markings. It was the most peaceful sleep either had had in close to ten days. All they knew was each other; lost in their shared warmth and the matched beating of their strong hearts. Davin was all but forgotten. In their own room, Gohan and Goten slept soundly, comforted by the secure feeling that their parents were nearby and together, just as it should be. A strong wind blew, making the trees bend and creak outside the cozy, warm house, and a tiny piece of ash, sparkling a very faint green, drifted by. It hovered for a moment in the sky, high above the Son house, then the sparkle faded and the dead ash blew away into the night.  
  
The End **************************************************************************** ** And there you have it! The ash? Just a tiny remnant from the Ahdicionious, as it loses the last few drops of its power. Also, there's now a whole new reason why Goku didn't want Kari touching his "tail-spot" in The Lady Kari - if she had, she would've felt his tail! Heehee! I hope you all enjoyed this! Yes, I know how DBZ ends, but I don't think it's in-character for Goku to just up and leave his family for ten years, and I seriously hate it, so I ignore it in my fics. And now, I've rewritten the ending, so it doesn't matter anymore!  
  
NansJns@sa-tech.com! 


	11. Battle of the Heart10cut

Well, what do ya know? Another chapter! All fall out, of course, but what the hey!  
  
This chapter will be Lemon-Scented! Turn back now if you don't like that stuff! (Though this is tamer than the uncut chapter).  
  
As always, big thanks to Holly O. for her great beta-ing! **************************************************************************** ** Battle of the Heart by NansJns  
  
Ch.10  
  
Goku took a minute and buried the bone fragment and piece of cloth in a shallow grave there in the woods, even though part of him felt like it was more respect than Davin deserved. Chi-Chi did her utmost not to look at the pitiful remains, mostly because they reminded her of the horrid skeleton arm that had grabbed her. Once that task was completed, they went to get washed off. The river was wide, but shallow, only coming up to mid- calf on Chi-Chi. The water felt bracingly cool and clean. Goku couldn't wait to start washing the dirt off his hands, along with the blood and dust off his arms and chest. Neither he nor Chi-Chi had bothered to remove the rags they still wore, since they had nothing to change into and Goku could easily dry off both of them with a quick flare of his ki. More importantly, if they were completely naked, Goku would definitely lose the fight with his desires and make love to Chi-Chi right there in the middle of the river. Chi-Chi began splashing water across her own body, letting out a small sigh of relief.  
"You're not all that dirty, Chi-Chi," Goku observed innocently.  
"I know it doesn't really look like I am," Chi-Chi answered. "But I'm actually covered in dried Oozaru saliva. It feels good to rinse that stuff off."  
"Oozaru saliva?" Goku blinked. Foggy half-memories of being an Oozaru floated back to him, and he mentally snatched at them to find an answer. "Oh, wait, yeah. . .um, I. . .I think I remember. . .licking you?"  
"Yes, you did," Chi-Chi nodded, smiling a little at the memory. "You knew who I was, even though you weren't really you at the time! Despite your slobbering all over me, it was rather. . .touching, and comforting." Goku smiled at her lightly.  
"Would you mind helping me with my back?" he asked, and Chi-Chi waded up to him.  
"Of course not," she replied, gently tearing a little more cloth off her already torn skirt and dipping it in the river. With the cloth full of cold water, she wiped it across his back, washing away the remaining blood. She also rubbed it across the backs of his arms, just to enjoy touching him more. She sighed softly in admiration, as the late afternoon sun caught the water's surface and made the skin on his muscular back shine, making him look like a Greek god. But she also noticed that his ribs were sticking out, far more pronounced than usual. He looked as though he had lost a marked amount of weight, and he'd had no extra weight to lose. Chi- Chi remembered what Kakkarot had told her, about how Saiyans were more prone to starvation than humans, and felt a sting of guilt. She again promised herself that she'd make him a good meal when they got home, and then felt herself getting lost in the beauty of his body again. She ran her fingers across his smooth skin, from his shoulder blades down to the base of his tail. His tail was swaying, and she heard him purr with pleasure at her touch. His tail suddenly swung up and stroked her inner thigh, giving her a delightfully ticklish, erotic feeling. She sucked in a breath and moved back around him.  
"Finished. Your back's clean," she said gently, looking up to see Goku's eyes on her body, and not her face.  
"Thank you," he said distractedly, while hungrily eyeing her. Chi- Chi felt a sudden rush of playfulness as she watched him study her.  
"You know, I wonder sometimes what our friends would think if they knew what you were _really_ like. They all think you're so pure!" Chi-Chi teased, giggling as she stepped away from him.  
"I _am_ pure!" Goku protested, chuckling in response, as his eyes darted up to her laughing face.  
"Sure, until you see a little thigh," Chi-Chi giggled harder, lifting what little remained of her skirt to completely expose one well-muscled thigh. "Or some breast," she added, tugging lightly on the tear in her dress's bodice. "Then you turn into a regular sex fiend!" She was laughing so hard now she was having trouble breathing. She was absolutely giddy with her freedom and being back with her Goku.  
"Don't tease me, Chi-Chi; I'm having enough control problems as it is!" Goku answered with another low chuckle of his own, as he pulled her into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss, followed by a longer, deeper one. His inner Saiyan nature began to rage with need again and his hands responded by gently wandering and caressing her body. Chi-Chi let out a small hum of pleasure and Goku's questing mouth moved to taste her neck, then her shoulder. His tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer, the soft fur tickling her exposed skin. His mouth dropped lower still to kiss the round top of her mostly-exposed breast. Chi-Chi's breathing deepened and she wrapped her arms around his head to hold him there as his lips and tongue teased her flesh. The last of his control was sliding away as he pressed his body hard against hers; he grabbed the torn top with the intention of tearing it the rest of the way off to have free access to her chest, when a feeling of approaching ki brushed against the edge of his mind. It quickly grew stronger, causing Goku to moan in frustration as he pulled away from Chi-Chi.  
"W-what? What is it?" she asked breathlessly, disappointed he'd stopped.  
"Company," Goku said simply and sighed, forcing his aroused body to calm itself down.  
"What?!" Chi-Chi jumped, looking around, and then spotted two bright twinkles in the sky.  
"It's okay, it's our sons!" Goku answered, still concentrating on bringing his body back down from the sexual high it had been fast approaching a few moments ago. In spite of his more-than-slight frustration, Goku began to smile. Inasmuch as he wanted to make love to his wife at that very moment, he did want to see his sons again.  
"It is?!" Chi-Chi turned fully to face the direction of the rapidly nearly kis, smiling brightly in anticipation. She was of one mind with Goku on this; she wanted him, but she, too, was eager to see her babies again. A few seconds later, she could see their distinctive outlines clearly against the background of the sky. The two boys soon landed with a splash in the river near their parents. For a moment, Gohan and Goten just stared at their mother and father, as though not fully believing it was really them, back and safe, but then the two boys rushed forward, their ebony eyes bright with tears of relief.  
"Mom! Dad!" Gohan cried as he ran up to them.  
"Momma! Daddy!" Goten was almost sobbing as he ran with his brother. Goten leapt into his delighted mother's arms at the same time as Gohan ran up to his father, who pulled his eldest son into a quick bear hug.  
"Where have you been?! What happened?! Where's Davin?!" Gohan asked quickly, after he and Goten switched parents, giving and getting more hugs. "Oh, Mom! We were so worried about you!"  
"What happened to your clothes?" Goten added, looking in puzzlement at what little his parents were wearing. Goku and Chi-Chi launched into a summary of everything that had happened, and the boys listened raptly. Midway through the story, however, Gohan happened to glance downwards and saw his father's tail.  
"Dad! Y-your tail! How did you get it back?!" A surprised Gohan almost jumped out of the water at the discovery. Then he asked in a quieter voice, "And those aren't your pants, are they, Dad?"  
"I'm getting to that, Gohan! Have patience!" Goku said with a grin.  
"Wow, wait 'til Trunks and Mr. Vegeta see!" Goten wondered aloud. His youngest son's innocently spoken words made Goku's train of thought stop dead in its tracks. Up to this point, he hadn't given a second thought to what Vegeta's reaction to his restored tail might be. Goku had little doubt it wouldn't be a happy one, especially once Vegeta found out his own Saiyan tail couldn't be returned, even at the cost of Bulma's mark (that is, if she _had_ marked him; Goku figured she had, but it was none of his business so he'd never asked). The healing spell was forever lost, never to be used again. Even if it hadn't been destroyed, anything from that vile book was far too dangerous and too uncontrollable to use.  
"Um. . .maybe it would be best if Vegeta didn't know yet. . .or anyone else, for that matter," Goku answered carefully, as his mind also recalled his friends' past reactions to his tail.  
"Goku. . .?" Catching his fretful musings, Chi-Chi touched his arm gently.  
"I just got it back, I don't want to lose it again! I'll be careful; all I've got to do is stay indoors during full moons, and I'll be fine! Besides, we already know you can control me when I'm an Oozaru," Goku added quickly and, after a brief moment, Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.  
"All right. Boys, we aren't going to tell anyone yet that your father has his tail back. For right now, it's a family secret, okay?" Chi- Chi turned to their sons, who nodded in understanding. ((I can't ask him to just cut off a body part; that's unreasonable. He now knows the dangers if he keeps it intact, and how to handle them. It'll be okay!)) Chi-Chi assured herself.  
"Well, you'd better think of a way to hide it real quick, Daddy, 'cause everybody's coming right now!" Goten observed, as several twinkles of ki appeared in the sky.  
"Yeah, I know," Goku answered, feeling a little panicky. For a moment, he thought he might just hide his tail down one pant leg, until he remembered his pants were so torn up they just barely covered his manhood (and even if they weren't, they would've been too small to really hide the long tail). He had no time find a way to hide it properly, so he just laid it out of sight, firmly fitted against the back of one leg. ((So long as none of them see me from behind, it'll be okay. . .)) he reasoned. A moment later, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks arrived, landing in front of them on the river's bank. A minute or so after that, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiao-Tzu landed on the shore as well.  
"Goku! Chi-Chi! You're back! You're okay! What happened?!" they all said quickly, and Goku and Chi-Chi started telling their story over from the beginning. Deliberately omitting the part about Davin casting the healing spell on Goku, they told their friends everything that had happened. Chi-Chi shyly tried to tug what remained of her skirt down further to better cover her thighs and, at the same time, tried to pull her top up more to cover her half-exposed breast. Being mostly naked in front of Goku or her sons was one thing, but in front of their various male friends was another.  
"A magically created tornado, huh? That explains that weird feeling that was overlapping your ki when we first sensed you," Krillin observed.  
"It also explains the feeling of pure chaos that Dende had," Piccolo agreed. "Are you absolutely certain that book has been completely destroyed?"  
"The pages were torn to shreds, and the cover burned to ash. Yes, it's destroyed," Goku answered with confidence.  
"That's a relief," Gohan muttered under his breath. He hadn't liked the idea of being obligated to safeguard that evil book for most of his life.  
"Oh, Chi-Chi, it's so good to have you back! Everyone was so worried! You should have seen how crazy Goku was behaving!" Bulma said, giving her friend a quick hug around her shoulders.  
"He told me about it! And it's good to be home!" Chi-Chi emphatically replied, smiling and returning the hug.  
"I just knew when he disappeared it meant he'd found someone who could take him to you!" Bulma said with a smile. She would never say so, except to Vegeta, but she was extremely grateful and relieved that she'd been right about that, for part of her had been deathly afraid she'd been wrong.  
"Kakkarot, are you certain Davin is dead?" Vegeta inquired, not paying much attention to the women's conversation. "You don't want him popping back up to try this nonsense again."  
"No worries there. Trust me, he's dead. Just as painfully as he deserved, too! His own perverted magic saw to that. And even if, by some miracle, he is alive, the "Ahdicionious" was the source of his power, and it's gone now. Without it, he couldn't do anything," Goku said bluntly. His sons and friends, except for Vegeta, were more than a bit surprised at Goku's harsh statement of Davin deserving to die painfully. He'd never said anything like it before about _anyone_. Such a declaration seemed unlike him, even under the circumstances. Vegeta alone understood that it was Kakkarot's true Saiyan nature speaking. To Saiyans, who mate for life, any man who'd try to steal another man's mate deserved as painful a death as could be doled out to him.  
"If it's all right with all of you, we'd kind of like to go home now," Chi-Chi suddenly said, leaning against Goku to show how tired she was. The adrenaline boost she'd been experiencing from having her life threatened earlier was finally wearing off, and she now found she was pretty spent.  
"Of course! You guys must be exhausted!" said 18, offering an understanding smile and nod. "And the both of you could stand to get some new clothes."  
"That's for sure," Yamcha gave a half chuckle. He found himself looking at Chi-Chi and thinking that he'd never realized before what a nice figure she had; she always covered herself up so thoroughly it was hard to see. The closest he'd ever seen her to naked was when they'd first met, and she was a little kid then, so he hadn't really paid much attention. Then his eyes locked with Goku's, who had noticed his gaze lingering a little overly long on Chi-Chi. Goku flashed him a dark warning look as he gathered Chi-Chi up into his arms to make ready to fly for home. A shocked Yamcha pulled back a step.  
"Yamcha? You okay?" Krillin asked quietly, noting the look on his face.  
"I think I just lost a few years off my life," Yamcha answered in numb surprise. "That was the blackest, coldest, meanest look I've ever seen. . .and to think Goku sent it!"  
"I don't blame him. His wife goes missing for a week and he goes though hell to get her back, and when she _is_ back you start ogling her? If it was me, I'd send a dirty look your way too, if not a ki ball," Krillin wryly observed.  
"I didn't mean to! And I swear I wasn't thinking anything really inappropriate! I was just noticing. . .she's got a nice shape, that's all," Yamcha said in a pleading voice. "I swear, nothing more than that! And it was just on observation; I didn't _feel_ anything! Well, maybe that Goku's a lucky guy, but you can't hold that against me, can you?" Krillin gave a small shake of his head to say he didn't think so.  
"We'll see you all later, okay?" Goku said as he lifted a tired Chi- Chi into his arms.  
"All right!" the others called out cheerily, watching as Goku, Gohan, and Goten flew off at top speed, just fast enough to keep anyone from noticing Goku's tail. Vegeta thought he saw something odd about Kakkarot, but the sighting was too quick and vague for him to be sure.  
  
Chi-Chi had never thought their house could look so very good to her eyes. Though it seemed all the smaller after living in Davin's spacious palace, it felt far more comfortable and happy. The familiar sights and smells of their home were soothing and welcoming to her. She felt like she'd been gone far longer than a week, and her still-muddled memories plagued her more than she wanted to admit.  
"Okay, I'll take a hot bath, put on some clean clothes, and start on dinner!" Chi-Chi said with a happy stretch, once she entered through the front door.  
"Don't worry about dinner, Mom, we'll take care of it! You just rest!" Gohan answered quickly. Chi-Chi glanced at him with uncertainty; Gohan wasn't much of a cook, and part of her was really looking forward to cooking for her family again.  
"I'll help," Goten offered.  
"How about we all pitch in?" Goku suggested, and Chi-Chi smiled at the thought.  
"Yes, that's a good idea," Chi-Chi nodded, then turned to her sons. "Why don't you boys get some fish or beef to start with?"  
"Right!" they said together, and took off.  
"Let's wash up and change," Goku said, wrapping an arm around Chi- Chi's shoulders and guiding her toward their bedroom.  
Goku removed the last of the too-small pants with a bit of relief, taking the little gold bell out of the pocket to put it safely on the nightstand on his side of the bed. As he was getting a new orange gi out of the closet to wear, he stopped for a moment and looked over at Chi-Chi. He watched as she started to move to get her robe, after she'd removed the tattered remains of her dress and bra, leaving her only in her panties. The sudden desire to grab her, pull her to the bed, and make wild, passionate love to her was nearly overwhelming him again; not to mention, the need to mark her again was driving him a little crazy. Chi-Chi picked up her robe slowly as she sensed Goku's craving. She could almost hear his Saiyan soul screaming, demanding, and begging for the taste and feel of her flesh and soul. She could only shudder with her own desires and the raw, erotic pleasure that being so hungered for brought her.  
**Soon, Goku, Soon!** she thought to him. He came up behind her and firmly pulled her back against him, his hands cupping her breasts. As he rhythmically squeezed and massaged the firm mounds of flesh, his mouth descended onto her bare neck and shoulder again, kissing, nibbling, and licking. Chi-Chi gasped with pleasure and leaned into him. "W-wait, Goku. . .n-not yet; the boys will be back soon with the start of dinner. . ." she panted. He had seldom been so impatient; and while she understood why, it was difficult to keep a level head with him touching her like that. He let out a small humming sigh against her skin in response. He lifted his head and nuzzled the back of her ear before speaking.  
"I know. . .but I. . .I need to feel you. . .I need to mark you again. . ." he murmured softly, his tongue darting out to lightly lick her ear.  
"I know. . .I want you too. . .I want to mark you again, too. . .but if we start now, we'll just be interrupted again," Chi-Chi pointed out, tilting her head to look at him.  
"You're right, of course," Goku said with a deeper, more resigned sigh. He kissed her soft lips and slowly released her. "Come on, let's wash up." Chi-Chi nodded dreamily, and headed for the indoor bathroom. Watching her walk out of the room, Goku was torn - he usually liked to bathe outside in the barrel, but right now it was painfully tempting to bathe indoors with Chi-Chi. After a few moments' thought, he decided. He knew that if he bathed with her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her; so he forced himself outside and to the bathing barrel.  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't remember the last time her clothes felt so comfortable against her newly-bathed body. After all the fancy dresses Davin had forced her to wear for him, her normal dress-and-slacks combo felt relaxing and wonderful. Chi-Chi was looking at her nice, normal closet full of clothes when she abruptly realized that she'd never gotten back the dress she'd been wearing the night she'd been kidnapped. The garment had disappeared after she was spirited away to Davin's palace. She'd lost her shoes, too. . .and her purse!  
"Damn! I really liked that dress, too! And my wallet was in my purse!" Chi-Chi grumbled. "Oh, well. Those material things can be replaced. The important thing is, I'm home!"  
"And we all missed you very much," Goku said, coming up behind her, making her jump. "Sorry, Chi-Chi!" he added, quickly apologizing for startling her.  
"It's all right, I should've known you were there," Chi-Chi answered. "I missed you guys, too. . .um, before Davin. . ." she frowned deeply as she again thought of what Davin had done to her, what he had almost made her do. Goku scowled for a moment at the mention of the human man's name. Chi-Chi felt herself start to tremble, thinking of what had happened in the last week, and changed the subject. "I'm. . .going to prep the kitchen for dinner. . ." Chi-Chi said, and started to move around her husband. Goku caught her arm and pulled her into a quick embrace. She melted into his arms, into the safety and love and warmth that his embrace always brought, and fought the urge to cry.  
"It'll be okay; he's gone now. He failed; you're home, and we're together," Goku said quietly into her hair.  
"I know. . .but he came so close! _So_ close! I thought. . .he made me think. . .that I'd loved _him_ for years!" Chi-Chi answered, her voice muffled by his chest, and two hot tears broke free from her eyes. "That I wanted to marry him!"  
"But you didn't completely forget, did you? You said it yourself, it never felt right when he. . . kissed you," Goku said, nearly choking on the word 'kissed'. The idea of Davin kissing Chi-Chi infuriated and sickened him. He had a brief, chilling thought that he kept from Chi-Chi; what would Davin have done had Chi-Chi willingly started dating him a few years ago? Would he have brainwashed the whole family the way he had Chi-Chi, or just left the boys behind? He tossed the disquieting thought around for a moment, then dropped it. It didn't matter; Davin was dead, and his twisted little world was destroyed along with him. Chi-Chi lifted her head and smiled reassuringly at Goku, calm and in control once more.  
"No, it _never_ felt right when he touched me," she said, her voice strong with conviction.  
"Mom! Dad! We're back! And look what we caught!" Gohan called out jubilantly as he and Goten came into the house with nine eight-foot-long, ninety-pound fish in their arms and large baskets full of vegetables strapped to their backs. Goku and Chi-Chi came downstairs to see what their sons had brought to eat.  
"The biggest we could find!" Goten said proudly.  
"Wow! Good job!" Goku grinned at them as he surveyed his sons' catch.  
"And you already cleaned and scaled them! Thank you!" Chi-Chi smiled as well. "Now, how shall we prepare these?"  
"Fried!"  
"Grilled!"  
"Baked in bread crumbs!" Suggestions flew at high speed, and before long the Son house was filled with the sounds and mouth-watering smells of cooking fish and vegetables. As she prepared dinner for her family, Chi- Chi could almost believe that the last week with Davin had been nothing but a bad dream, except for the fact that Goku's tail kept reaching out occasionally to skim against her legs and thighs. It was as fine a meal as had ever been had in the Son house, and the family talked and laughed as they ate.  
"So, Dad, how are you going to hide your tail?" Gohan asked when dinner was almost over.  
"Um, I really have no idea. . .I can't think of any way that could fool everybody, especially Vegeta," Goku admitted. He'd given up on his earlier idea of hiding it down one pant leg, it just wouldn't work - the bulge would be rather noticeable, and besides, his tail moved with every thought or feeling he had, just as it always did before. If the bulge itself didn't quickly catch the eye, the bulge _moving_ surely would.  
"Well, there must be some way," Chi-Chi said thoughtfully.  
"Why don't you just tell everyone the truth? I thought lying is bad," Goten spoke up next. Chi-Chi smiled understandingly at his simple, childlike logic.  
"Yes, lying is bad. But sometimes it's necessary not to reveal too much of the truth in order to spare someone's feelings. You know that Vegeta used to have a tail too. If he saw that your father got his tail back, but there was no way to get his own tail back, he'd be very upset," Chi-Chi explained.  
"Me an' Gohan used ta have tails, and we're not upset," Goten objected, still looking a bit confused.  
"Well, I'm not upset because I know, from past history, that I'd be dangerous during a full moon. I still miss my tail, though, and wouldn't mind having it back. And you barely remember having a tail," Gohan stated. At Goten's puzzled look, Gohan quietly added, "I'll explain about the moon after dinner."  
"Say, now that I think about it, why _doesn't_ Goten have a tail? Or Trunks, for that matter?" Goku asked.  
"I can't speak for Trunks, but Goten lost his when he was not quite four. We were at the lake, teaching him to swim, when a large fish came swimming up. It must have thought his tail was a worm or something, because that nasty thing bit his tail clean off!" Chi-Chi answered for him, her voice rising a little with anger. Goku winced; he could only imagine how Goten must have cried when that happened. It must've hurt terribly!  
"Ouch. Well, it could still grow back," Goku said reassuringly. "So what happened to the fish?"  
"We had it for dinner that night," Gohan answered. "The only reason I let it get so close in the first place was to catch it. I'm still mad at the doggone thing for biting my little brother's tail off!"  
"I understand why," Goku nodded.  
"Now, getting back to your tail, Goku," Chi-Chi turned to him. Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his eyes lit up.  
"Hey, you think Aume, Maruberu, and Lilith know any spells that could hide it?" he suddenly suggested.  
"I think I've had enough of magic for a while," Chi-Chi muttered under her breath. But, she had to admit, it _was_ a good idea. "They might. We can certainly ask them, if nothing else," she agreed aloud.  
"Okay, we'll ring the bell after we've finished with dinner," Goku said with a quick nod and a wide grin.  
"So we'll get to meet them?" Goten asked eagerly. Meeting a real- live elf sounded neat!  
"Of course!" Goku said.  
"Good. I'd like to thank them personally," Gohan observed with a small smile.  
  
Once dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Goku fetched the little bell from his and Chi-Chi's room. They all stood in the living room, and Goku gave the bell a little shake. It let out a small, clear, sweet, high-pitched ringing sound and glowed for half a moment. A few minutes later, there were three flashes of light and the three elf-women appeared as summoned.  
"Well, that was fast!" Aume declared, her face beaming with amusement.  
"Certainly was," Maruberu said, equally grinning.  
"What can we help you with?" Lilith asked with a bright smile. She glanced around and saw Gohan and Goten. "Oh! You must be their sons!"  
"Hi! I'm Goten!" Goten said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you!"  
"And I'm Gohan," Gohan said, smiling in return. "Thank you for helping our parents."  
"No thanks necessary! They saved us; we're the ones who are grateful!" Maruberu answered. "And I'm Maruberu."  
"I'm Lilith," Lilith said.  
"I'm Aume. So, what kind of favor have you thought to ask for?" Aume asked, turning to face Goku and Chi-Chi.  
"Um, well. . .it's like this: You may have noticed that, when I first arrived at Davin's palace, I didn't have a tail, but now I do?" Goku started.  
"You know, I've been wondering about that, too! Where did that come from?" Lilith stepped closer, her eyes falling on the furry limb.  
"I was born with a tail, but it was cut off some years ago. Davin used his healing spell on me at one point and, without meaning to, restored my tail. The problem is, some people I know are not going to be at all happy to see my tail grown back; you noticed the giant ape that went stomping around a day ago?" Goku continued, a little drop of nervous sweat trickling down his cheek.  
"Of course! Lilith and I saw it turn back into you! You need your tail to do that?" Aume spoke up next.  
"Yes, combined with a full moon. Listen, do any of you know of any kind of spell that would help hide my tail from view so people don't see it and freak out?" Goku finally cut to the chase, and the elf-women looked thoughtful.  
"Mmm. . .yes! I know something!" Lilith suddenly said. "I know a very good illusion spell that will keep your tail hidden from all eyes you don't want to see it!"  
"That sounds perfect!" Goku said with a big grin.  
"I don't think I'm familiar with this spell," Aume turned to Lilith with a puzzled expression.  
"It's an old spell from my clan. It's not exactly easy, but not the hardest spell I know, either. It requires the person I'm casting it on to help, though. Goku, you'll need to be chanting the names of the people who will be allowed to see your tail while I cast the rest of the spell," Lilith explained. "And we'll need to do some setting up. . .would you mind re-arranging your living room a bit?"  
A short while later, most of the Son family's living room furniture had been moved against the walls, and Lilith had made eight small symbols out of pebbles in a circle around a sitting Goku. Goku looked with curiosity at the formation surrounding him.  
"Circles are big things in magic, I take it?" he inquired casually.  
"With some spells, yes. Okay, now, I'm going to begin the spell; when I do, start saying over and over again the names of the people you want to be able to see your tail, and don't stop until I do," Lilith instructed, while Goku nodded.  
"How will we know if this works?" Gohan asked.  
"Well, we won't. . .unless he doesn't include someone here in his chant," Lilith answered sheepishly.  
"Um, well, I _was_ sorta planning on just saying my family's names," Goku admitted.  
"That's okay; we three already know about your tail, so we don't need to see it from this point forward. It'll be a good test to make sure the spell works properly," Aume said with a wave of her hand. "What can Maruberu and I do to help you, Lilith?"  
"Concentrate on me and help boost my power a little. We want the result of this to be long-term, right?" Lilith glanced over at Goku.  
"Yeah," Goku nodded emphatically.  
"Let's get started, then," Lilith said, moving to take her place in front of Goku and the ring of symbols. "Oh, and one more thing - anytime you want the spell to break, all you have to do is tell someone who doesn't know that you have your tail back."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks," Goku said. Lilith drew in a slow breath and held her hands out, palm down.  
"Watchful Eyes that know all secrets. . .take this secret to your depths. . ." Lilith began chanting, and the symbol immediately in front of her glowed softly. She paused, sending a small nod of her head towards Goku.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," he said quietly.  
"Hide his tail from all eyes he doesn't wish to see. . ." the first symbol to the left glowed then.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Keep it only for the eyes he wishes to see. . ." the second symbol to the left glowed.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," Goku glanced at the glowing symbols out of the corner of his eye, and wondered what was making them do that. They were just pebbles from the yard, weren't they?  
"Hide it from all the world. . ." the third symbol on the left lit up next.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," Goku twitched slightly as his tail began to tingle.  
"Save for the ones he now names," the symbol directly opposite the very first to do so began to glow.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Spirits of Light and Shadow, swallow this secret from sight. . ." the third symbol to the right filled with a soft light.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Until he chooses to speak its name to those who do not know. . ." the second symbol to the right then glowed, leaving only one pebble-symbol still dull gray and brown on the right hand side.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten."  
"Watchful Eyes, Gentle Spirits, We implore you to make this pact," Lilith finished, and the final stone symbol glowed.  
"Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten," Goku finished as well, and watched as the stones glowed for a few seconds more before fading back into darkness. "Did it work?" Goku asked everyone. He could still see his tail just fine, but who else could?  
"Well, I can still see your tail," Chi-Chi said, watching the tip of the appendage twitch.  
"So can I," Gohan added.  
"Me, too," Goten confirmed.  
"Maybe they can, but we can't," Aume observed, looking Goku over carefully. "I can't see it anymore."  
"Nope, me neither," Maruberu agreed.  
"Ha! It worked perfectly!" Lilith beamed. "I knew I'd eventually get that spell right!"  
"Huh? You mean you don't usually get this spell right?" Goku inquired as they all turned to her with wide eyes.  
"Um, well, I've only ever tried it twice before. It's not a common- use spell, you know. And, I admit, something went wrong with both tries. I figure I messed up the symbols, since I know I did the chanting right. Anyway, all that happened was that the spell didn't work, and whatever they were trying to hide didn't get concealed," Lilith defended herself quickly. "It worked here, though, and that's what counts!"  
"Yeah, I guess so," Goku nodded quietly as he stood up. It felt good to know his tail was safe for the time being.  
"So, anything else while we're here?" Aume asked.  
"Ummm. . .no, not really," Goku admitted, unable to think of anything.  
"You've done plenty for us already; why don't we call it even?" Chi- Chi observed. All three elf-women shook their heads in a definite 'no' response.  
"No can do. Three lives, three favors. That's how it works. Just hold on to that bell, and when either of you finally think of something for the final favor, give us a ring," Aume answered.  
"You're not troubling us, really. You should count yourselves lucky our families aren't trying to pay you back as well," Lilith said with a grin.  
"And don't feel like you have to rush, either. We'll be ready, willing, and happy to be of any service to you when you think of something we can help you with, even if it's years from now!" Maruberu said.  
"Ah, well, if you're sure. . ." Goku said, a little taken aback. "But really, we don't mind calling it even as is. I mean, if you count the healing of Chi-Chi and myself as _two_ separate favors."  
"It's no trouble for us, really! And healing you both was one favor," Lilith answered, a small giggle escaping her.  
"At any rate, it's late; we'll go for now. Give us a ring when you need us!" Aume said, ready to cast the departure spell.  
"Wait, hold up - at least help us clean up the living room!" Goten objected, looking first at the slight mess and then up at the three elves.  
"Oh. . .right," Aume said, blushing a tiny bit. Lilith quickly gathered up the stones and returned them to the yard, while everyone else moved the furniture back to its place. Once everything was back to how it was before, the elf-women bid farewell, and cast the spell to take them home.  
That night, the Son family went about their normal evening business, except for Goten, who convinced himself that, by concentrating real hard, he could make his tail grow back. Eventually, he gave up on that notion, got a book, and settled himself on the couch between his parents to read. Sitting on the couch, Chi-Chi was looking at a newspaper, and Goku was half- reading a book, distracted by other thoughts. His mind kept wandering over the events of the last nine days. He was staring into space, deep in his reverie, when he heard a little snore by his side. He glanced down and saw Goten, sound asleep, his little head leaning against his mother, with one small hand on his father's leg. Goku smiled softly, set down his book, and gathered his little son into his embrace.  
"Someone needs to be put to bed!" he said quietly, standing up as he lifted the slumbering boy into his arms. "I'll tuck him in, then I'm going to our room," he told Chi-Chi, who nodded in understanding, watching as he carried Goten to the room the Son children shared. Gohan was already there, finishing some homework at his desk, and silently smiled over at his father when he came in with Goten. Goku gently placed the boy in his bed, pulled the covers around him securely, and then went to the room he shared with his wife.  
Chi-Chi came in a minute later, fully expecting her husband to be unclothed and waiting for her. Instead, she found Goku sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, and his face in one hand. He looked lost in thought, and deeply distressed about something.  
"Goku. . .?" Chi-Chi carefully ventured, wondering what was wrong.  
"Chi-Chi, I. . .I'm sorry!" Goku said suddenly, lifting his misery- riddled face to look her in the eyes. Chi-Chi stared at him for a moment, confused.  
"Sorry? For what?" Chi-Chi asked gently as she sat beside him on the bed. "You couldn't have stopped Davin sooner, I know that. . ."  
"Not just Davin. . .what Davin said. . .I'm sorry I keep leaving you alone!" Goku said quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a some- what confused jumble. Chi-Chi struggled for a few moments for an answer, but none came. "Davin was right about one thing; I keep leaving you and the kids alone. . .after the fight with Frieza. . ."  
Chi-Chi quickly interjected, "You told me that you were healing during most of that time; that if the Dragon _had_ brought you back to Earth when we wished, the sudden jolt could've killed you!" What in the world had Davin said that brought this on?!  
"And that's the truth! But even so, I--I could've come home sooner-- months sooner! While I was healing, I'd seen some Yardrat-jins using Instant Transmission, and I wanted to know how they did that. I thought, at first, it'd only take a few days to learn how to do it, and then I could use it to get home in a snap. But their training took a lot longer than I'd anticipated; by then I realized Yardrat and Earth are too far apart, and I couldn't feel anything here to lock onto and teleport. So I had to take the pod back. . .but I barely understood the controls, and didn't know how to override the stasis command. . .I'm lucky the Yardrat-jins were able to program it for Earth. . .I was asleep until the computer woke me up to tell of Frieza's ship being nearby! And I still didn't use Instant Transmission to get home, because I wanted to see what Frieza was up to! And then, fighting Cell. . ." Goku's voice was rushed, becoming choked with tears of guilt. Chi-Chi felt tears of her own welling up at the sight of her husband's inner pain.  
"You died to save us, Goku!" Chi-Chi tried again to cut him off and calm him down.  
"For all the good it did! And I could've let myself be wished back, but I chose to stay dead. . .!" Tears were flowing unchecked down his cheeks now, and Chi-Chi felt her heart ache at the look of agonized guilt on her mate's face.  
"We've talked about this before! You had your reasons! You thought your presence was bringing danger to us! Raditz came here looking for you, and that led Vegeta and Nappa here. Frieza came here to seek revenge on you for defeating him. Dr. Gero built the Androids and Cell to _kill you_ in retaliation for the Red Ribbon Army's demise. Your paranoia wasn't exactly baseless!" Chi-Chi offered again. "Don't get me wrong, I wish you had let yourself be wished back. . ."  
"Maybe it wasn't baseless, but it wasn't right, either! And I left you alone with two children to raise when Babidi and Buu showed up to begin their reign of terror! I can't imagine how hard it must've been!" Goku answered, as Davin's words rang painfully in his ears - "You left her while she was pregnant, you bastard! What kind of 'loving husband' does that?!"  
"It was a stupid, selfish decision! What kind of a husband am I, what kind of father?! I didn't even stop to tell the boys I'd found someone to help me save you! I just took off! I didn't think about them at all!" Goku pressed his face back into his right hand as his tears increased in number and his voice began to crack. Chi-Chi swallowed down a lump in her throat.  
"You're not perfect, far from it," Chi-Chi admitted quietly. "As for leaving the boys to save me - you were a wreck, everyone knew that. . .you were half-starved, nearly crazed. . .you weren't thinking clearly."  
"Kami, it. . .it's amazing that. . .why don't you all hate me?" Goku asked in a quiet, sad voice. Chi-Chi stared at him in stunned silence. She couldn't answer with words. Through the bond, Goku sensed conflicting thoughts and feelings darting through her mind. He found a small ball of hurtful memories that Chi-Chi normally kept tucked away. There had been times--when he was healing from the Frieza fight, rough points in her pregnancy with Goten, rough times when Goten was small--when she _had_ hated him for leaving them, had been angry with him beyond words, had thought he was nothing but a selfish bastard, but those harsh feelings had never lasted more than a few minutes. Because she knew he wasn't doing it to purposely hurt her, that he loved her, doted on their children, and wanted all of them to be happy, even if he wasn't always there. . .she couldn't quite explain to herself why she always forgave him, but she could never bring herself to truly hate him. He was her other half. Gohan and Goten nearly worshiped him; they'd never hate him. And Chi-Chi would never hate him for very long. "I'm _sorry_! I'm _so sorry_! If I could take it all back, I would!" Goku's eyes pleaded with her for understanding.  
"Goku. . .you told Gohan you'd be watching over us, but you didn't know about Goten at all when you came back. . ." Chi-Chi ventured. She didn't want to add to his guilt and pain, but this was something about which she'd always been curious.  
"I did watch over you. . .from time to time. . .windows to the living world aren't always available up there. . .almost never are, in fact. . .and, more. . .every time I saw you and Gohan, I felt so guilty about what I'd done to you. . .I could never watch for long before it became unbearable. Chi-Chi. . .did I ever tell you how I first reached Super Saiyan 3?" Goku asked quietly, tears still running down his cheeks like rivers. Chi-Chi blinked, confused by the sudden seeming switch in topic.  
"No, no you didn't. Why?" Chi-Chi asked slowly.  
"Because. . .I discovered it one day, not more than a year ago. . .I'd already found a way to reach SS2; but I'd been growing increasingly angry and bitter on the other side. I missed you and Gohan and my friends so badly. . .at first, I was angry with Gero and Cell; if it hadn't been for them, I'd have been home with you, safe and happy. But then, one day, my anger turned inward, where it really belonged. I _hated_ myself, Chi- Chi. I absolutely _despised_ myself for choosing to stay dead, for leaving you and Gohan alone! I'm not fully sure of what happened then; all I remember was being swallowed up in anger and self-hate; it felt like I was reaching into a deep pool inside myself and pulling out a power I'd never seen before. . .a power that could destroy me, as I wished at that moment. I was in some kind of trance, I think. . .I came out of it in time to keep the new power from tearing my soul apart, but just barely. It took some time, but I managed to find a way to reach into that pool without becoming enraged with myself. . .and it was shortly thereafter that King Kai told me I could be sent back to Earth for one day as a reward for my good deeds. At first, I thought I'd just spend it with you and Gohan, but then I heard Gohan talking about the Tournament, and I thought, 'Hey, I could see my friends, too, if I go there'. . .and. . .I just. . .gave up spending most of the day with you for no good reason. . ."  
"I can understand wanting to see your friends too! I don't fault you for that!" Chi-Chi quickly interjected. It was true; she couldn't be mad at him for wanting to see his friends as well during that one day back, and one day just wasn't enough time to track them all down and spend time with them. Using the Tournament as a gathering point made sense! During the day he'd spend time with everyone, and then he'd spend the evening with his family. That was the original plan, anyway. But when a Supreme Kai shows up asking for help, you don't say 'no.'  
"Chi-Chi. . .I love you. I love our sons. I don't know why I act the way I do sometimes; why I'm so irresponsible at times. . .but I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you, or make your life harder. . .Kami, I love you all so much. . ." Goku whispered, more tears falling from his black eyes. After seven years' absence, he'd discovered that he held his family even dearer to himself than before. "I swear, I'll do better from now on!"  
"I love you, too, Goku. I always have, and always will. Even when I'm mad at you, and think I hate you, I love you. I won't say I'm happy about the times you left me alone, but I won't hold them against you, either. I forgive you, Goku. And I know you'll do better from now on, because, Kami willing, there won't be a reason for you to leave again," Chi- Chi answered gently but firmly, wrapping her arms around him.  
"There won't ever be a reason good enough for me to leave you again," Goku agreed. Chi-Chi closed her eyes, leaning into him, and he met her lips with his own. They kissed deeply for several moments. When they parted, Chi-Chi's cheeks where flushed and her lips were swollen from the kisses.  
"Goku," she whispered, using her fingers to tenderly wipe away the last traces of his tears. "Make love to me now."  
She undressed quickly, as did he, and she quietly admired her mate's beautiful body for a moment as he admired hers in turn. He began kissing her again, leaning her back onto the bed, and Chi-Chi wrapped her arms tightly around him. They were of one mind, needing to drive away the pain and fear of the last week with each other's nearness, each other's bodies. They parted for a moment and Goku lowered his head to kiss her neck and chest. Chi-Chi sighed, humming in pleasure at his light, teasing touch, and turned her eyes for a moment to watch Goku's tail twitch lightly as it laid on the sheets beside them. He'd never had his tail when they made love before and she couldn't help but wonder what he would do with it. She had two distinctly vivid memories concerning his tail. One was of how much it hurt him when she squeezed or pulled it; the other memory about his tail was how soft and bushy the fur felt. Just for fun, she reached out and gently stroked the fur, figuring a soft touch wouldn't hurt him. Goku gasped suddenly at the feel and pulled back a bit, and Chi-Chi jerked her hand back.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Did that. . .hurt?" Chi-Chi asked, somewhat alarmed by his abrupt reaction, but the flushed look on his face told her it had been anything but painful.  
"N-no. It felt _good_. . ._very_ good. . .do it again," he said huskily, and Chi-Chi gently reached out again to stroke the soft fur of Goku's tail. His breathing deepened as her fingers ran the entire length of the furry, brown appendage, stroking and rubbing gently. A pleasure- filled moan escaped Goku and his eyes squeezed shut, and Chi-Chi felt herself flush deeper with excitement as she watched him respond to her touch. The place where his tail had been had always been extremely sensitive; if she pressed it just right, he went almost wild with passion, but this seemed to feel even better to him. Her eyes started to do a quick once-over of him, to take in just how much of an affect her hands were having, and then they went full out, working the tail in as they went along.  
As Chi-Chi's second climax washed over her senses, Goku set his teeth and bit deeply into her flesh. Chi-Chi let out a strangled cry of pain and pleasure, and then buried her own head into Goku's shoulder, biting him as hard as she could, her teeth barely sinking into his muscular flesh. Goku's scream of pleasure and pain was greater than Chi-Chi's; normally, he would've held out longer, but at that moment he had little control over himself. After breathing deeply for a few moments, he began to pleasure her again, determined to give her as much happiness as he could, and to drive away his own fears and doubts.  
"I love you, Chi-Chi!" he panted.  
"I love you, too, Goku! Always!" Chi-Chi answered, smiling up at him, her eyes bright with love and desire. He buried his face in her hair so she wouldn't notice the few happy tears that escaped from his eyes and mingled with the sweat on his cheeks.  
Hours later, Goku and Chi-Chi slept happily in each other's arms, shoulders slightly sore from the markings. It was the most peaceful sleep either had had in close to ten days. All they knew was each other; lost in their shared warmth and the matched beating of their strong hearts. Davin was all but forgotten. In their own room, Gohan and Goten slept soundly, comforted by the secure feeling that their parents were nearby and together, just as it should be. A strong wind blew, making the trees bend and creak outside the cozy, warm house, and a tiny piece of ash, sparkling a very faint green, drifted by. It hovered for a moment in the sky, high above the Son house, then the sparkle faded and the dead ash blew away into the night.  
  
The End **************************************************************************** ** And there you have it! The ash? Just a tiny remnant from the Ahdicionious, as it loses the last few drops of its power. Also, there's now a whole new reason for why Goku didn't want Kari touching his "tail- spot" in The Lady Kari - if she had, she would've felt his tail! Heehee! I hope you all enjoyed this!  
  
Yes, I know how DBZ ends, but I don't think it's in-character for Goku to just up and leave his family for ten years, and I seriously hate it, so I ignore it in my fics. And now, I've rewritten the ending, so it doesn't matter anymore!  
  
NansJns@sa-tech.com! 


End file.
